A Rewritten Life
by shila848
Summary: November 1981. Eine Woche, nachdem Harry bei den Dursleys abgegeben wurde, landet er in einem Waisenhaus. Albus hat keine andere Wahl, als Harry dort abzuholen und ihn in Hogwarts unter dem FideliusZauber zu beschützen... Übersetzung!
1. Das Waisenhaus

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, Orte etc. gehören J.K. Rowling, die Geschichte ist von Yih.

Achtung: Diese Fanfiction ist AU ( Alternatives Universum)

Summary: November 1981. Eine Woche, nachdem Harry bei den Dursleys abgegeben wurde, landet er in einem Waisenhaus. Albus hat keine andere Wahl als Harry dort abzuholen und ihn in Hogwarts unter dem Fidelius-Zauber zu beschützen...

Ü/N: Ich bin lediglich die Übersetzerin dieser Fanfiction (das Original ist von Yih). Ich habe die Erlaubnis der Autorin, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen. Bemerkungen von mir werden mit Ü/N gekennzeichnet, Bemerkungen von der Autorin mit A/N. Und jetzt: viel Spaß beim lesen!

**A Rewritten Life  
**von Yih

Kapitel Eins  
_Das Waisenhaus_

Albus runzelte die Stirn und schob seine Brille ein Stück weiter hoch. Er lächelte, als er den Zauberstab schwang und der riesige Stapel an Post sich von selbst sortierte, von ‚Wichtig' bis ‚Schund'. Es war ein spezieller Zauberspruch, den er selbst erfunden hatte, um schneller arbeiten zu können. Denn seit Voldemort einige Tage zuvor besiegt worden war, wollte jeder irgendetwas von ihm. Der Spruch half ihm sehr, Zeit zu sparen; Unglücklicherweise half er ihm nicht, die Briefe zu lesen und zu beantworten.

Es war erst eine Woche her, dachte er. Es würde nicht bald aufhören. Albus seufzte und nahm den nächsten Brief vom Stapel. An dem Briefkopf konnte man das Wappen des Zaubereiministeriums erkennen. Albus musste den Brief nicht einmal lesen, denn er wusste schon, was sie wollten. Kein Zweifel, es war eine neue höfliche Anfrage, ob es nicht besser wäre, die Verantwortung für Harry James Potter dem Ministerium zu übertragen.

Sie verstanden einfach nicht die gefährliche Situation, in der Harry sich befand. Es waren immer noch Todesser frei; dunkle Hexen und Zauberer, die nur zu gerne den jungen Retter der Zaubererwelt töten würden. Albus massierte sich die Schläfen. Zwar hatte der Todesfluch gegen Harry nicht gewirkt, doch er bezweifelte stark, dass einem Cruciatus das gleiche widerfahren würde. Er legte das Pergament beiseite.

Albus war dabei, den nächsten Brief zu öffnen, als sein spezieller Alarm-Ball von seiner Position nahe Fawkes' Käfig zu ihm geflogen kam. Er hatte diesen Ball so verhext, dass er Harry darin „überwachen" konnte. Der Schulleiter wusste, dass etwas wichtiges los war, denn der Ball würde nur in Notfällen so reagieren. Er sah hinein. Petunia Dursley hatte ein Baby mit grünen Augen im Arm. Sie hatte es gerade aus dem Kofferraum ihres Autos gehoben. Einen Moment später verstand Albus, als er sie beobachtete, wie sie ein paar Stufen hinauflief und an einer Tür stehen blieb. Die Tür von einem Waisenhaus.

Er war wütend. Es hatte wirklich keinen Nerv mehr für weitere Komplikationen, aber einen Moment Ruhe wurde ihm ja nicht gewährt. Und diese Frau erdreistete sich wirklich, ihren Neffen in einem Waisenhaus abzuliefern!

Albus stand auf und flohte zu Minerva. Diese korrigierte gerade und schaute genervt auf, als sein Kopf in ihrem Karmin erschien. „Was ist los?" fragte sie ungewöhnlich unhöflich. „Ich habe noch sehr viel Arbeit vor mir mit den Tests aus dem zweiten Jahr, also hoffe ich für dich, dass es etwas wichtiges ist," schnappte sie.

„Da ist etwas, was ich dringend mit dir besprechen müsste," sagte Albus.

„Kann das nicht bis nach dem Abendessen warten?" erkundigte sich Minerva ungeduldig. „Ich muss noch 20 Tests bis morgen korrigieren!"

„Es geht um Harry Potter."

Minervas Augen weiteten sich. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Flohst du zu mir in mein Büro?"

Sie nickte kurz. „Ich bin gleich da."

Sie hielt ihr Wort und kam eine Minute später aus dem Kamin. Sie marschierte zu Albus' Schreibtisch und setzte sich unaufgefordert in den nächsten Stuhl. „Sag schon, was los ist."

Albus reichte ihr die Kugel. Er beobachtete Minerva, wie diese entsetzt die Augen weitete, als sie etwas in der Kugel sah – einen jungen Harry Potter, der auf einem Klappbett schlief. Es war nicht die Sorte von Bett, in dem ein Baby schlafen sollte. Kein Geländer, überhaupt keine Abgrenzung, die das kleine Kind daran hindern würden, herunterzufallen.

"Diese Muggels," wetterte Minerva, "scheren sich nicht einmal darum, dem Jungen ein richtiges Bett zu geben."

"Es ist mehr als das," bemerkte Albus.

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe dir vor einer Woche schon gesagt, dass Lilys Verwandte von der schlechten Sorte von Muggels sind, aber hörst du mir jemals zu? Nein. Es ist zu dumm, dass wir den Blutschutz brauchen."

„Unglücklicherweise," sagte Albus bedächtig, „ist der Schutz nicht vorhanden, wenn seine Tante oder sein Cousin nicht um ihn herum sind."

Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Seine Tante hat ihn in einem Waisenhaus abgegeben."

„WAS?"

Albus nahm ihr den Alarmball wieder aus der Hand. „Ich sah es," sagte er nachdrücklich. „Harry ist nun in einer Kinderkrippe irgendwo in London."

„Und?" schnappte Minerva aufgebracht. „Was werden wir unternehmen?"

„Harry braucht den Blutschutz."

„Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa zurück zu diesen Muggeln schicken!" rief Minerva aus. „Schau, was sie gemacht haben. Sie haben ihn einfach in einem Waisenhaus abgegeben. Das – das ist genau das, was damals mit Tom passiert ist! Und du weißt, zu was er geworden ist..."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Harry den Blutschutz haben _muss_."

Minerva schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Es gibt noch den Fidelius-Zauber."

„Ja, den gibt es," murmelte sie. „Wir bräuchten nur einen Geheimniswahrer.

„Es wäre das beste, wenn ich das wäre," sagte Albus vorsichtig, ihre Reaktion abwartend. „Aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass du Harry gerne abholen würdest."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Das Waisenhaus befand sich in einem heruntergekommenen Viertel am Rande Londons. Minerva machte einen großen Schritt über etwas, das wie Erbrochenes aussah. Schließlich kam sie an der Tür an. Diese war in einem schäbigen Zustand und sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment aus den Angeln fallen.

Sie ging durch den engen Flur, an dem die ganze Reihe entland viele Kinderschuhe in allen Größen standen sowie Jacken, die ordentlich aufgehängt waren, über jedem Haken ein anderer Name. Endlich kam Minerva in einem kleinen Raum an, in dem sich ein Schreibtisch befand, hinter dem eine junge Frau saß. Minerva hörte die ihr vertrauten Geräusche von lärmenden Kindern. Der Raum war - soweit man erkennen konnte – das „Zentrum", denn von dort führte eine Treppe hinauf - wahrscheinlich zu den Schlafräumen der Kinder. Es gab außerdem einige Türen. Durch eine von diesen konnte man in den Raum blicken, den Minerva schon in der Kugel gesehen hatte: Die Baby-Station, in der ein Haufen Kinder auf Klappbetten lagen.

„Miss?" Minerva sah erschrocken auf und blickte in das Gesicht einer jüngeren Frau, die eine ausgewaschene Schürze anhatte und müde aussah. „Kann ich ihnen weiterhelfen?"

„Ich..." fing Minerva nervös an, „Ich möchte gerne ein Baby adoptieren."

„Oh!" rief die Frau erfreut aus. „Das ist ja wundervoll! Waren sie schon mal hier?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hmm... Dann wartet natürlich ein Haufen Papierkram auf uns."

Minerva nickte und holte eine Mappe mit Papieren aus ihrem Umhang. Albus hatte ihr versichert, dass das alle Dokumente waren, die man für eine Adoption in der Muggelwelt benötigte. Sie hoffte, dass er Recht hatte. Sie war öfters unsicher gewesen, ob Albus nicht... mehr ganz fit war. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort hatte ihm viel Kraft abverlangt, und er war ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.

„Der allgemeine Papierkram." fing die Frau an, während sie Minerva in ihr Büro führte und einen Stapel Papiere aus einer Schublade holte. „Es kann Monate dauern, bis er abgeschlossen ist, aber auch nur ein paar Wochen – es kommt darauf an, wie gut ihre Referenzen sind. Aber wir sollten vielleicht erst mal klären, welches Kind sie überhaupt adoptieren wollen. Möchten sie lieber einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen? Wie alt?

„Einen Jungen, etwa ein Jahr alt," sagte Minerva vorsichtig. Sie durfte es nicht zu offensichtlich machen, dass sie Harry wollte, immerhin wusste die Betreuerin ja nicht, dass sie wusste, dass so ein Junge erst kürzlich eingetroffen war. Innerlich fluchte Minerva, da Albus ihr nicht weiter erklärt hatte, was ein _längerer Prozess_ in der Muggelwelt bedeutete. „Gibt es hier einen einjährigen Jungen?"

Die junge Frau dachte nach, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Da fällt mir ein Junge ein!" sagte sie. „Er kam erst gestern hier an, ein wirklich hübscher Junge, sehr süß."

Minerva fühlte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Es musste Harry sein. Wieviele Kinder kamen schon pro Tag in einem Waisenhaus an? Noch dazu welche, die auf ihre Beschreibung passten?

„Er hat die grünsten Augen, die sie jemals gesehen haben, da bin ich mir sicher," fuhr die Betreuerin fort. „Anders als die anderen Babies schreit er nicht wirklich. Er schaut einen nur mit diesen riesigen grünen Augen an, als hätte er Angst. Armer Junge."

Minerva nickte und versuchte, die Gedanken an Lily und James nicht aufkommen zu lassen. Die beiden würden sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie Harry jetzt sehen könnten, alleine in einem Waisenhaus. „Es scheint so, als bräuchte der Junge ein liebevolles Zuhause."

Die junge Frau nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja, natürlich tut er das. Wenn sie ihn adoptieren, hat er ziemliches Glück. Sein Aufenthalt wird der kürzeste sein, der jemals in diesem Waisenhaus war. Ich hoffe nur, dass mit ihren Papieren alles in Ordnung ist."

Minerva lächelte wage und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab, der in ihremMantel versteckt war. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit sein wird."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sie drückte das schlafende Baby so fest an ihre Brust, als wolle sie es von dem peitschenden Wind dieses Herbstes beschützen. Ein nützlicher Zauber hatte sie jünger wirken lassen, sehr viel jünger. Und sie hatte sich ein paar Muggelklamotten gezaubert. Ein schneller Gedächtniszauber ließ die Betreuerin glauben, dass sie mit dem Papierkram schon durch wäre und Minerva war nun im Besitz eines Dokuments, dass sie als Erziehungsberechtigte von Harry Potter auswies.

Es hatte ziemlich lange gedauert, dachte Minerva, aber Harry war nun sicher in ihren Armen und würde bald in Hogwarts sein. Sie ging in eine verlassene Seitenstraße und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand sie sehen konnte. Dann holte sie einen Portschlüssel aus ihrem Mantel und aktivierte ihn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

„Hallo Harry," sagte Albus, als würde er zu einem Erwachsenen sprechen. Das Baby starrte ihn aus seinen grünen Augen an. „Ich werde nun einen Zauber ausführen, um für deine Sicherheit zu garantieren."

Minerva beobachtete ihn missmutig. „Du solltest den Zauber erst morgen ausführen. Es war ein langer Tag für ihn und auch für mich, _und_ ich habe immer noch Tests zu korrigieren."

Albus achtete nicht auf sie und sprach den Zauber auf Harry, der ihn für die nächste Zeit beschützen würde, zumindest solange er niemandem von Harrys wahrem Aufenthaltsort erzählen würde.

„Ach du meine Güte," rief Minerva aus, nachdem Dumbledore ihr von Harry erzählt hatte und sie ihn wieder sehen konnte. „Wir haben gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wer Harry aufziehen soll."

Albus seufzte. „Ich werde auf ihn heute Nacht aufpassen, während du die Tests korrigierst."

„Und was ist mit den nächsten Wochen?" warf sie ein. „Wir können nicht rund um die Uhr auf ihn aufpassen, war haben Verpflichtungen... ach, wenn wir doch nur nicht mitten im Schuljahr wären!"

„Wir brauchen einen Betreuer für ihn."

„Aber der Fideliuszauber," sagte Minerva verzweifelt. „er wirkt nur, wenn Harrys Aufenthaltsort ein Geheimnis bleibt. Wenn wir einen Betreuer irgendwo anders arrangieren, müssen wir es riskieren, das Geheimnis jemandem zu verraten-"

„Eine Sache des Vertrauens," murmelte Albus.

„Ja."

„Was hältst du von einer Hauselfe?"

Minervas Augen weiteten sich. „Du scherzt wohl."

„Naja," sagte Albus. „Du weißt, wie loyal sie sind."

„Und stolz auf die Aufgaben, die ihnen anvertraut werden," wisperte Minerva.

„Es ist nur vorläufig," sagte Albus bedächtig. „Nachts können wir uns mit dem aufpassen abwechseln."

Minerva sah zwar etwas unglücklich angesichts ihrer neuen Verantwortung aus, aber sie stimmte zu.

„Hältst du diesen Plan für gut?"

„Natürlich."

Albus lächelte leicht.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Albus berührte Harrys kleine Nase und lächelte, als Harry anfing zu giggeln. Das Baby – oder wohl eher Kleinkind – war sehr pflegeleicht, etwas, was Albus nicht erwartet hatte, aber worüber er sehr froh war. Albus wedelte mit seinem Finger vor Harry herum und dieser griff mit der Hand danach.

„Hast du schon angefangen zu sprechen?" murmelte Albus zu sich selbst. „Du bist schon über ein Jahr alt, manche Kinder sprechen da schon. Kannst du schon laufen? Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, dass Lily mir gesagt hat, dass du krabbeln kannst. Das muss schon vor einem halben Jahr gewesen sein. Sie hat gesagt, du wärst ein sehr neugieriges Baby.

Harry starrte ihn an und lauschte seinen Worten. „Sie hat gesagt, dass du ein braves Baby bist," fuhr Albus fort. „Sie liebte dich so sehr, weißt du das?"

Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry etwas von dem, was er sagt, verstand. „Ich weiß nicht, warum dich deine Tante im Waisenhaus abgegeben hat," sagte Albus. „Ich dachte sie mag Kinder, sie hat ja selber eines. Aber Minerva hatte Recht. Deine Verwandten sind nicht gerade die beste Sorte von Muggeln. Aber du wirst ihnen das nicht übel nehmen, oder? Nicht alle Muggel sind so. Viele sind äußerst liebenswürdige Menschen. Deine Mutter sprach immer voller Wärme über ihre Eltern, deine Großeltern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass – wenn sie noch am Leben wären – sie doch gerne aufgenommen und großgezogen hätten."

Albus seufzte angesichts Harry's Schicksal, dass den Jungen schon in einem so zarten Alter eingeholt hatte.

„Vielleicht war es dein Onkel, der dich nicht in seinem Haus haben wollte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Tante dich behalten hätte. Lily hat nicht oft von ihrer Schwester gesprochen, aber sie hat ihre Schwester sehr gerne gehabt und stark unter dem jahrelangen Konflikt mit ihrer Schwester gelitten. Manchmal werden die Dinge eben nicht so, wie man sie erwartet. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass ein Baby den größten dunklen Zauberer seit Grindelwald besiegen kann – zumindest vorerst."

Harry blinzelte ihn an und gähnte. Seine kleinen Hände umklammerten einen Finger von Albus. Es war schon spät, und das Baby brauchte seinen Schlaf. Albus streichelte sanft Harrys Wange, als dieser einschlief.

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich zu beschützen, Harry Potter."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

„Bist du sicher, dass Harry schon feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen kann?"

Albus schnitt ein Stück von seinem Kürbiskuchen ab. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, um das herauszufinden. Aaaa."

„Aaaa?" machte Harry und schon hatte Albus ein kleines Stück des Kuchens in Harrys Mund geschoben. Albus lächelte zufrieden und warf Minerva einen ‚klappt-doch'-Blick zu. „Mrrmmm." Harry öffnete seinen Mund wieder und ein Großteil des Kuchens fiel hinaus.

Albus ließ sich dadurch nicht entmutigen. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes waren die Reste weg und Harry öffnete von selbst den Mund, um wieder ein Stück zu essen.

„Ich würde das als ein Ja deuten."

Minerva schnaubte. "Ich denke ich werde Harry füttern und du kannst zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gehen. Aber was sollen wir beim Abendessen machen? Da können wir beide nicht fehlen."

"Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch gestern? Die Hauselfe?"

Sie nickte langsam. „Aber welche?"

"Ich denke, dass Yenty eine gute Wahl wäre. Und Fawkes kann natürlich auch ein Auge auf Harry werfen."

„Yenty," murmelte Minerva. „Ja, ich denke sie ist die Beste, sehr loyal zu Hogwarts."

„Und eifrig," bemerkte Albus. „Fawkes wird uns Bescheid geben, falls irgendetwas schief läuft und wir gebraucht werden. Es wird schon alles klappen," beruhigte er Minerva, bevor er erneut ein Stück Kuchen nahm. Harry öffnete wie auf Kommando seinen Mund.

„Braver Junge," sagte Albus. „Du hast einen guten Geschmack. Ich habe diesen Kuchen auch geliebt, als ich jünger war. Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass ich ganz verrückt danach war. Jaa, den Mund weit aufmachen. Aaa!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

„Yenty versteht Schuldirektor," sagte die Hauselfe eifrig nickend. „Yenty füttert Master Harry und bringt ihn schlafen. Yenty wird machen."

Albus reichte Harry vorsichtig zu Yenty herüber. Harry sah in ihren Armen viel größer aus, stellte Albus amüsiert fest. „Falls etwas passiert wird Fawkes mich benachrichtigen, in Ordnung?"

"Yenty wird machen wie Master Dumbledore wünscht," versprach sie. „Yenty wird auf Master Harry aufpassen während Schuldirektor essen."

Albus lächelte der Hauselfe noch aufmunternd zu und ging dann aus seinem Büro. Er musste sich beeilen, um zum Abendessen zu kommen. Mit Harry war das Leben sehr viel hektischer, aber er mochte seine neu erworbene Verantwortung. Es war das Mindeste, was er für Harry tun konnte, nach dem, was dem Baby alles passiert war.

Als er sich in der großen Halle zwischen Minerva und Fidelius setzte, sahen alle Schüler zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen sah er den Grund, warum er an diesem Platz war. Kinder waren die Zukunft und angesichts der Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit hatten sie es verdient, glücklich und unbeschwert zu leben, solange sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry spuckte die grüne Pampe wieder aus. Albus lächelte amüsiert, während hingegen Minerva streng schaute. „Harry!" schimpfte sie und hob die Gabel hoch. „Das ist Broccoli und es ist sehr gut für dich. Aaaah!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und weigerte sich, seinen Mund zu öffnen.

"Minerva," sagte Albus, "ich denke, es ist das Beste, ihm wieder Kürbisse oder Bananen oder Karotten zu geben. Ich denke nicht, dass Harry den Broccoli mag."

Sie starrte ihn entrüstet an. „Harry braucht eine ausgewogene Ernährung."

„Karotten sind Gemüse."

„Er braucht etwas _Grünes_!"

Albus lächelte und schnippte mit den Fingern. Yenty erschien mit einem Tablett auf dem Kürbisstücke, Bananen und Karotten lagen. „Wenn Harry dieses Essen mag, dann sollten wir es ihm geben. Außerdem ist es auch gesund."

Minerva schnaubte und ließ den Broccoli verschwinden. „Wenn du ihm weiterhin Süßigkeiten gibst, dann wird er nie lernen, wie man gesund isst."

„Kürbisse, Bananen und Karotten sind gesund," beharrte er. „Ich esse das die ganze Zeit."

Minerva rollte mit den Augen. „Er braucht abwechslungsreiches Essen."

„Wir könnten ihm Apfelkompott geben."

„Und wir müssen die Süßigkeiten reduzieren."

Albus seufzte angesichts Minervas Beharrlichkeit. „Kartoffeln?"

Sie sah zufrieden aus. "Das ist gut für ihn."

„Yenty?"

Die Hauselfe erschien. „Ja, Schulleiter?"

„Kannst du bitte Kartoffeln für Harry machen?"

„Yenty macht," sagte sie und verschwand mit einen Plop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ein Schrei ließ Minerva erschrocken aufwachen. Sie rannte in ihren Nebenraum, wo Harry immer schlief, wenn sie auf ihn aufpassen musste. Sie nahm das Baby in ihre Arme und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry. Es war nur ein Albtraum. Shhhhh."

Harry öffnete seine Augen. Minerva fragte sich, ob er von jener verhängnisvollen Nacht träumte. Ob er in seinen Träumen einen grünen Blitz sah.

Wie sollte sie ihn jetzt bloß beruhigen? Ihr kam das in den Sinn, was ihre Mutter immer bei ihr gesungen hatte, wenn sie Angst gehabt hatte.

„Schlaf ein, kleines Baby, schlaf ein," fing Minerva an und fragte sich, ob sie Harry mit diesem grässlichen Gesang beruhigen könne. „Mama wird dir einen Zauberbesen kaufen. Und wenn dieser Zauberbesen nicht fliegt, wird Mama dir einen richtigen Zauberstab kaufen..."

Harry starrte sie an, doch mit der Zeit wurde er schläfriger und nachdem Minerva das Lied zweimal gesungen hatte schlief er ein. Minerva legte ihn zurück in sein Bettchen. Mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren erinnerte er sie so an James, einen der besten Schüler, den sie jemals gehabt hatte. Er war zwar unglaublich frech und aufmüpfig gewesen, aber er hatte in großes Talent für Verwandlungen gehabt.

Sie lächelte hinunter zu dem Baby, das friedlich in seiner Krippe schlief. „Schlaf schön, Harry."

**TBC**

Ü/N: Reviews wären nicht schlecht ;-) Ich übersetze sie auch gerne und leite sie an die Autorin weiter.  
Im nächsten Kapitel: Geburtstag, Harry erste Sprachversuche, und auch unser allseits beliebter Snape taucht auf...


	2. Geburtstagskind

Kapitel Zwei  
_Geburtstagskind_

Harry hielt seinen Plastik-Zauberstab hoch in der Luft, deutete auf einen Gegenstand und brabbelte etwas, was Albus nicht verstehen konnte. Natürlich passierte nichts, aber Harry giggelte trotzdem begeistert.

Albus fragte sich manchmal, ob er sich nicht zu sehr um Harry kümmerte und ihm die ganze Zeit hinterherlief. Minerva fand, dass es nicht so war. Aber Severus würde ganz bestimmt so denken. Denn Severus war ziemlich streng zu seinen Schülern, vor allem zu denen, die nicht in seinem Haus waren. Minerva regte sich darüber immer maßlos auf, da sie zwar auf Seiten der Gryffindors stand – was als Hauslehrerin ja selbstverständlich war - aber trotzdem gerechte Strafen verteilte. Sie verachtete Severus für die Bevorzugung seiner Slytherins.

Albus' Gedanken wurden von Harry unterbrochen, der auf ihn zukrabbelte und die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte. „Spieeeeln?"

„Was möchtest du denn spielen?" fragte der alte Zauberer und holte ein paar der beweglichen Figuren aus Harrys Spielzeug-Kiste. „Möchtest du, dass der Drache fliegt? Hmm? Oder soll ich das Einhorn rennen lassen?"

"Flieg!" rief Harry erfreut. „Flieg! Flieg!"

Albus lächelte und hob seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf die kleine Drachenfigur. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nachts, wenn Albus viel zu tun hatte, passte Yenty auf Harry auf. Die Hauselfe hatte sich zu einem idealen Betreuer von Harry entwickelt. Sie war sehr zuverlässig und umsorgte ihren Schützling sehr. Es war klar, dass Harry sie liebte, und andersrum war es anscheinend genauso.

Albus nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er hatte noch so viel Arbeit vor sich. Wegen Harry kam er immer nur sehr langsam voran, unter anderem, da seine Gedanken immer zu dem Kleinen schweiften. Albus war nie ein Familienmann gewesen, obwohl er Kinder mochte. Aber er mochte _ältere_ Kinder, keine Babies.

Es war schade, dass Harry so schnell wuchs. Sein Zweiter Geburstag näherte sich, genauso wie das Ende des Schuljahres. Die Kinder würden schon in einigen Tagen die Schule verlassen und Harry konnte – zum ersten mal seit Ewigkeiten - raus ins Freie.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass Harry unter dem Fideliuszauber stand, hätte er schon raus auf das Gelände von Hogwarts gehen können. Aber für alle Außenstehenden wäre es etwas komisch gewesen, eine Hauselfe mitten

auf der Wiese zu sehen, die nichts mit einem unsichtbaren Kind machte. Albus hatte schon überlegt, Yenty den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von James zu geben, aber er hatte den Gedanken schnell wieder verworfen, da das bedeutet hätte, Yenty Kleidung zu geben, und nichts kränkte eine so treue Hauselfe wie Yenty mehr als dass sie „entlassen" würde.

Minerva würde es auch nicht mögen, unter dem Umhang herumzulaufen. Die einzige Lösung wäre ihre Animagusform gewesen, aber diese war den meisten Schülern schon bekannt und außerdem hatte sie viel zu wenig Zeit für so etwas. Sie war ein paar mal an den Wochenenden mit ihm draußen gewesen sowie in den Weihnachts- und Osteferien, aber das war eben nicht oft genug. Harry sollte die Möglichkeit haben, jeden Tag draußen zu spielen, wie jedes andere Kind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minerva blickte zu dem kichernden Harry, der versuchte, sie durch den ganzen Raum zu jagen. Sie musste dazu nicht besonders schnell rennen. Harry hatte schon eine relativ gute Balance, aber er war nicht der schnellste. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis der Laufen gelernt hatte. Minerva wollte schon stoppen, da Harry immer langsamer wurde und schon müde aussah.

Der Kleine grinste, als er sie berührte. Sie miaute und Harry ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen, um sie auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Er fing an, sie über ihr getigertes Fell zu streicheln und zwar genau da, wo sie es gerne mochte. Minerva schnurrte wie eine Nähmaschine. Harry war fast so gut wie Albus, wenn es darum ging, gute Stellen für das Kraueln zu finden.

„Ah, Minerva," sagte Albus. „Da bist du ja."

Minervas weitete entsetzt die Augen, als sie den Schulleiter sah, der in das Zimmer lief und schelmisch grinste. Aber das war noch nicht mal das Schlimme. Hinter ihm war Severus Snape, wie üblich mit seiner Regenwetter-Miene. Zum Glück konnte Severus Harry nicht sehen, denn Albus hatte noch niemandem außer ihr und Yenty von dem Zauber erzählt.

Der Spruch war wirklich sehr nützlich, obwohl er normalerweise auf Orte und nicht auf Personen gesprochen wurde. Aber für Albus war es natürlich nicht schwer gewesen, die eigentliche Funktion etwas abzuändern.

Minerva sprang schnell von Harrys Schoß, damit Severus nicht sah, dass sie praktisch in der Luft saß – denn Harry war zwar unsichtbar, aber er war immer noch körperlich vorhanden.

Harry maulte frustriert, dass sie so schnell von ihm weglief, und Minerva miaute laut, um die Geräusche zu übertönen. Sie sah zu Severus auf. Er fixierte den Punkt, an dem Harry saß, mit einem eigentümlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Minerva verwandelte sich schnell, um Severus abzulenken. Währenddessen wandte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer an den Direktor. „Haben sie nicht eben auch ein komisches Geräusch gehört, Direktor?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

„Jetzt hätten wir den Beweis, dass der Spruch gut funktioniert," sagte Albus. „Man kann ihn nicht sehen, aber man hört schon seine Geräusche und seine Physische Gestalt ist vorhanden. Severus meinte, er hätte etwas gespürt, dass an ihm vorbeigegangen wäre, aber er vertraut mir, dass da nichts gewesen sei."

Minerva blickte beunruhigt auf Harry, der gerade mit Yenty spielte. Sie wusste nicht genau, was die beiden da taten, sie hüpften wie verrückt hin und her. Aber das war die meiste Zeit so, wenn die beiden zusammen waren.

„Wir sollten wirklich vorsichtiger sein," bemerkte Minerva. "Gerade Severus ist gegenüber solchen Sachen sehr misstrauisch."

Albus nickte und steckte sich einen Zitronendrop in den Mund. „das ist auch kein Wunder. Bei dem, was er durchgemacht hat... Er musste schon so früh erwachsen werden."

„Das mussten die Meisten," sagte Minerva. „James, Lily, Remus, Peter..."

"Sirius," ergänzte Albus. „Er hat es leider nicht gut verkraftet."

Minerva lächelte gequält. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sirius James und Lily verraten hat? „Ich weiß, dass er oft Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Lily hatte, aber er liebte James mehr als jeden anderen Menschen in der Welt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er zu so etwas im Stande wäre."

„Alles ist möglich," murmelte Albus niedergeschlagen. „Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass dieser kleine Junge unser aller Retter werden würde?" fragte er und blickte liebevoll Harry an.

"Das ist wahr. Er hat schon so viel durchgestanden."

"Und jeder kennt seinen Namen," sagte Albus resigniert. „Er wird es nicht leicht haben, wenn er sich bei anderen Zauberern aufhält. Die Leute werden ihm hinterherrennen und einen immensen Druck auf ihn ausüben. Sie werden erwarten, dass er große Dinge vollbringt. Sie wollen mehr sehen. Das ist immer so."

Minerva blickte Albus mitfühlend an. „Du machst doch schon das Beste aus der Situation. Du beschützt ihn."

„Tue ich das?" fragte Albus zweifelnd. „Ich konnte weder ihn noch seine Eltern vor ihrem Unglück bewahren."

„Aber du beschützt ihn jetzt."

„Das stimmt."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alby!" rief Harry, hüpfte auf das Bett und zog die Decke weg. „Alby!"

Albus öffnete die Augen und lächelte Harry an. Der Kleine war so enthusiastisch, so aufgeregt. Der Schulleiter war sich sicher, dass Harry in der vergangenen Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte. Minerva hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nicht so schlau gewesen wäre, dem Jungen von seinem Geburtstag zu erzählen. Aber da war es schon zu spät gewesen. Für einen Zweijährigen verstand Harry schon ziemlich gut, was um ihn herum los war.

"Guten Morgen und alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry."

„Morn, Alby!" rief Harry und griff ungeduldig nach seiner Hand. „Geh raus," sagte er und wollte Albus Richtung Tür ziehen, was natürlich nicht gelang. „raus?" fragte Harry und blickte Albus herzerweichend an.

Harrys Vokabular hatte sich nicht so schnell wie sein Wissen vermehrt. Manchmal war der Junge wegen sich selbst frustriert, da er einfach nicht sagen konnte, was er wollte.

Albus seufzte, setzte sich hoch und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe. Harry war definitiv kein sehr geduldiges Kind. Hoffentlich würde sich das noch ändern.

"Oh, schau mal da," sagte Albus und deutete auf einen sehr kleinen Stapel an Geschenken. Harry verstand schon den Sinn von Geschenken, vielleicht konnte er sich sogar noch an sein letztes Weihnachten erinnern. Obwohl, das war eher unwahrscheinlich. Es war schon Monate her. „Du hast drei, je eines von Yenty, von Minerva und von mir."

"Yenty!" rief Harry, als die Hauselfe mit einem plopp erschien und ein Tablett mit Frühstück hielt.

„Master Harry," quietschte Yenty erfreut. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Harry grinste und lief auf Yenty zu. Zu Albus' großer Überraschung umarmte er die Hauselfe und küsste sie auf die Backe. Und Yenty zuckte nicht zurück. Anscheinend hatte Harry dies schon öfter getan.

Die Hauselfe nahm nun ihr Geschenk und drückte es Harry in die Hand. „Für Master Harry von Yenty," sagte sie stolz.

Harry sah entzückt aus und begann sofort, das Papier von dem Geschenk zu reißen. Er öffnete die Box und darin fand er einen giftgrünen Schal. Albus wusste sofort, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Es gab kein tolleres Geschenk, dass ein Hauself jemandem anderen schenken konnte, als Kleidung. So ein Geschenk hatte eine große Bedeutung für Hauselfen, sie schenkten es nur sehr wichtige Menschen in ihrem Leben.

Harry schlang sofort den Schal um seinen Hals und Yenty half ihm, sodass er sich nicht erwürgte. Albus lächelte bei dieser mütterlichen Handlung. Der Schal war etwas unpraktisch, vor allem weil es Hochsommer war, aber Yenty hatte es gut gemeint.

"Warum machst du jetzt nicht noch die anderen Geschenke auf, meines ist das pinke… Ich bin mir sicher, dass Minerva gleich da sein-"

„Ich bin hier," schnappte Minerva, die gerade eintrat. „Ich wurde kurz aufgehalten.

Minerva sah sehr müde aus. Sie war überhaupt kein Frühaufsteher, das war auch der Grund, warum Harry die Nächte meistens bei ihm, Albus, verbrachte, da Minerva morgens sehr launisch sein konnte. Natürlich passte auch Yenty manchmal auf Harry auf, aber die Hauselfe musste sich ja schließlich auch ausruhen.

"Harry war gerade dabei, mein Geschenk zu öffnen," erklärte Albus.

Harry öffnete erwartungsvoll Albus' Geschenk. Es kamen mehrere Boxen mit seinen Lieblingssüßigkeiten zum Vorschein. Er stopfte sich natürlich sofort ein Bonbon in den Mund.

„Er wird genau so verrückt nach Süßigkeiten wie du," beschwerte sich Minerva bei Albus.

Harry öffnete anschließend Minervas Geschenk und war hin und weg, als er sah, dass es ein Spielzeugbesen war. Er war für Kleinkinder gemacht und würde nicht mehr machen, als gerade Strecken zu fliegen. Dabei umging er automatisch Wände, Menschen und Möbel.

Albus lächelte Minerva mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Naja, er mag fliegende Sachen," erklärte sie ihre Wahl.

„Ja, das stimmt."

Den Rest des Tages waren sie hinter Harry her, damit er auf seinem Besen keine Dummheiten anstellte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es war spät am Nachmittag, und wie immer in den Sommerferien war das ganze Schloss wie ausgestorben. Jeder genoss seine Sommerferien. Verglichen mit dem Vorjahr war es das reinste Paradies. Niemand musste mehr Angst vor Morden und Intrigen haben. Nachdem Albsu so dunkle Zeiten gesehen hatte, war er glücklich, in seinem Büro sitzen zu können, Tee zu trinken und sich mit den beiden wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben zu unterhalten.

„Alby?" fragte Harry und wedelte mit einem Keks.

Albus nahm ihn entgegen und lächelte. „Dankeschön."

In diesem Moment erschien Yenty mit einem Tablett, auf dem verschiedene Früchte lagen. „Yenty machte Essen für Master Harry," sagte sie und wollte Harry füttern. Dieser öffnete brav seinen Mund. Albus lächelte Minerva zu. Die Hauselfe kümmerte sich rührend um Harry.

Minerva hatte recht, dachte Albus. Sie hatte ihm schon vor Monaten gesagt, dass Harry verrückt nach Süßigkeiten werden würde. Und es kam wirklich so. Gut, es gab schlimmere Dinge als so etwas, und Minerva hatte außerdem auch die Hauselfe gebeten, Harry gesündere Sachen zu essen zu geben.

"Ich muss sagen, du hast mit Yenty eine gute Wahl getroffen," murmelte Minerva.

„Besser als ich erwartet hatte."

„Ach?" fragte sie interessiert.

„Auch wenn manche so denken, ich kann auch nicht alles vorhersehen, meine Liebe."

Minerva lachte auf. „Das ist mir bewusst, aber angesichts der Berge von Post, die du bekommst, scheint deine Meinung niemand in Britannien zu teilen."

Albus seufzte. „Es hat schon ein bisschen nachgelassen."

„Merlin sei Dank," sagte Minerva und mit einem Blich auf ihren Schptzling meinte sie: „Harry sollte jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ich bemitleide jedes Haus außer Gryffindor," verkündete Minerva, als sie auf Harry aufpasste, der einige Monate später mit seinem Spielzeugbesen auf dem Quidditchfeld herumsauste.

„Schaut ihn euch an, ist er nicht brilliant? Ich vermute, dass nicht einmal sein Vater so begabt war!"

„Er scheint ein talentierter Flieger zu sein," bemerkte Albus. Es gab nur wenige Dinge in denen er nicht gut war, und Fliegen war eines davon. Er war nicht schlecht, aber er vermied es so gut er konnte. Und jetzt, mit 114 Jahren, konnte ihm deswegen ja wohl niemand mehr einen Vorwurf machen.

"Scheint? Er macht Dinge mit einem Spielzeugbesen,... Das habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen!"

„Dinge machen?" fragte Albus erstaunt. Spielzeugbesen waren so verhext, dass sie nur vorgegebene Strecken flogen, damit die kleinen Kinder nicht in Gefahr waren. Diese Besen hörten nicht auf ihre Reiter.

"Ich denke, dass Harry unwissentlich Magie benutzt, um einige Zauber auf dem Besen auszutricksen," sagte Minerva stolz. „Aber ich habe die Sicherheitssprüche extra überprüft. Er kann nicht höher fliegen als ich will." Sie beobachteten Harry, wie er einen Looping drehte. „Ist er nicht wundervoll?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, in seinem Alter so gut geflogen zu sein."

Minerva warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, lächelte dann aber doch. „Er ist ein Naturtalent. Ich frage mich, ob er ein Jäger wie sein Vater wird? Ich wette, dass Gryffindor mit ihm unschlagbar wird!"

„Warum bist du denn so fest davon überzeugt, dass er nach Gryffindor kommt?"

Sie schnaubte entrüstet. „Schau ihn dir an, hast du jemals ein Kind gesehen, dass besser nach Gryffindor gepasst hätte als er?"

„Nur weil er ein fröhliches Kind mit einem Abenteuerdrang ist heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er nach Gryffindor kommt."

"Nein, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr groß," antwortete Minerva belehrend. „Kannst du ihn dir irgendwo anders vorstellen? Ich weiß, dass es nicht immer so wie bei den Eltern ist, aber Lily und James waren auch beide sehr Gryffindor."

„Sie waren wirklich herausragende individuelle Personen," stimmte Albus zu.

„Mutig, loyal und gerecht," sagte Minerva. „So wir ihr Sohn."

"Loyalität ist das Kennzeichen der Hufflepuffs," warf Albus ein. „Sie sind hart arbeitende Menschen und auch sehr liebenswert."

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass Gryffindors _nicht_ liebenswert sind?" fragte Minerva lauernd.

"Natürlich nicht," sagte Albus und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass Hufflepuffs es auch sind."

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief. „Kann sein." Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Schützling zu. "Harry!" rief sie, und der Junge stoppte und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Es fängt bestimmt an zu regnen, lass uns reingehen."

Harry flog auf sie zu und stoppte blitzschnell. Er sah nicht so begeistert darüber aus, das Feld schon so früh verlassen zu müssen.

„Ich will morgen wieder fliegen."

**TBC**

A/N: Danke für eure Unterstützung und bitte reviewt weiter. Eine wichtige Anmerkung: Jedes kommende Kapitel wird ein Lebensjahr von Harry beschreiben!

Ü/N: Ich werde jetzt einige der Fragen beantworten, die mir in den Reviews gestellt wurden.  
_Ist die FF im Original schon fertig? _– Nein. Es gibt bis jetzt 13 Kapitel, aber Harry befindet sich bis dato erst im ersten Schuljahr, man kann also davon ausgehen, dass es noch etwas länger dauernd wird, bis die FF fertig ist.  
_Wie oft updatest du die Story?_ – Einmal die Woche (Ich habe schon einige Kapitel im Voraus übersetzt, sodass es nicht zu längeren Pausen kommen wird).  
_Gibt es eine Fortsetzung?_ – Nein. Zumindest bis jetzt noch nicht, aber die Autorin ist ja noch mitten im schreiben der Hauptgeschichte.  
_Spricht Yenty gewollt so schlecht (also grammatikalisch)?_ – Ja! Das ist im Original auch so und die Hauselfen sprechen ja allgemein nicht so toll. Auf Yenty's Sprache wird in ein paar Kapiteln noch genauer eingegangen.

Im nächsten Kapitel: Fawkes, Verstecken mit Minerva, und ein alter Bekannter (Und damit ist_nicht_ Snape gemeint!)


	3. Der Zweite Wahrer

Kapitel Drei  
_Der Zweite Wahrer_

"Master Harry muss aufstehen," sagte Yenty und tippte ihn vorsichtig an. „Es ist Zeit für Essen, Master Harry. Yenty muss Master Harry wecken, Master Dumbledore hat gesagt. Master Harry muss aufstehen!"

Der Dreijährige maulte ein bisschen, setzte sich dann jedoch auf und griff nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Nachtkästchen lag. Natürlich hatte Yenty sie schon längst in der Hand und setzte sie ihm auf.

"Master Harry kann sehen?"

Harry nickte und lächelte die Hauselfe an. „Yenty, Essen?"

„Master Dumbledore sagt Harry soll essen draußen. Harry mag draußen?"

Harry grinste. „Jaaaa."

Yenty nickte begeistert und schnippte mit den Fingern. Harry hatte auf einmal keinen Pyjama mehr an, sondern eine gelbe Zaubererrobe. Die beiden brachen sofort auf und gingen durch das Schloss auf die Gründe von Hogwarts. Harry liebte es, draußen zu sein. Leider durfte er nut selten raus. Warum, wusste er nicht.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yenty sagte ihm, dass er in ihrer Sichtweite bleiben sollte. Harry wusste nicht, warum sich die Hauselfe immer hinter den Büschen versteckte und sehr ängstlich zu sein schien, aber er gehorchte ihr. Nur einmal hatte er seine Grenzen ausgetestet und war weggerannt. Yenty hatte verzweifelt gerufen und geweint. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie eine böse Hauselfe war und dass Master Dumbledore ihr niemals vergeben würde. Harry war sofort zurückgerannt. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Yenty traurig war.

Aber es war schwer, sich so zurückzuhalten, denn Harry sah Sachen am Himmel – viel größere Sachen als Fawkes oder andere Eulen – Leute auf Besen. Er beobachtete sie immer fasziniert und fragte sich, ob er auch einmal so hoch fliegen könnte. Warum flog sein Besen nicht so hoch, wie er es wollte?

Yenty rief ihn leise zu sich. „Master Harry muss rein gehen," flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Jetzt, Master Harry!"

Harry ging mit ihr rein, aber er versuche so lange wie möglich einen Blick auf die fliegenden Leute zu erhaschen. Er wollte eines Tages auch so fliegen können.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hallo Fawkes!" grüßte Harry, als er mit Yenty in dem Büro des Schulleiter ankam. „Hallo Papa!" rief er dem Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch zu.

„Albus, Harry" verbesserte dieser.

Albus wusste, dass Harry nicht verstand, _warum_ Albus nicht sein Papa war. Nach all den Büchern, die sie ihm vorgelesen hatten, war das aber auch nur verständlich, denn Albus tat genau das, was normalerweise ein Vater für ein Kind tat. Es war nur natürlich, dass der Kleine fragte, warum er trotzdem nicht sein Papa war. Albus hatte ihm versprochen, es ihm zu erklären, aber er drückte sich davor. Harry war für die Wahrheit noch viel zu klein. Vielleicht war der richtige Zeitpunkt, wenn er Sechs oder Sieben Jahre alt war.

"Guten Morgen… oder ist es schon Nachmittag?" fragte Albus. „ich muss sagen, dass – egal wie spät es ist – es ist Essenszeit!"

Harry grinste und nahm Albus an der Hand.

„Was möchtest du denn heute essen?"

"Fish and Chips!" rief Harry und sah ihn bittend an. Er wusste, dass er nicht so oft nach demselben Essen fragen sollte. Minerva sagte, dass es nicht gut für ihn war, aber das war ihm egal. „Biiiitte, Alby?"

Albus blickte auf das Kind, dass es immer wieder schaffte, ihn um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Er wusste jetzt nicht einmal, was ihn zwei Jahre zuvor dazu getrieben hatte, Harry bei den Dursleys abzusetzen. Er hatte gedacht, dass Harry bei ihnen glücklich sein würde. Aber wo konnte Harry besser aufwachsen als in der magischen Welt? Wo er Leute hatte, die sich um ihn kümmerten, und wo Magie normal war?

„Du weißt, dass Minerva das nicht will," sagte Albus. „Du hast erst gestern Fish and Chips gegessen."

Harry sah frustriert aus. „Aber ich will keinen Broccoli!"

Albus lachte leise. Harry hatte eine Antipathie für Gemüse entwickelt. Er aß es nie freiwillig, auch nicht, wenn es mit Käse überbacken war.

„Ich hatte an Hähnchen mit Bohnen gedacht, findest du das in Ordnung?"

Harry überlegte. "Okay."

Albus wandte sich an Yenty. „Könntest du uns das Essen besorgen?"

"Yenty wird machen!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nun, Harry," begann Minerva und nahm ihren Hexenhut ab. „Du musst bis zehn zählen, bevor du nach mir suchst, und du musst _laut_ zählen."

Harry kicherte. „Ja, Minnie!"

„Und du darfst nicht Yenty nach mir fragen. Denn das wäre unfair."

Harry nickte brav, drehte sich dann im und zählte: "Eins, zwei, drei..." Minerva rollte mit den Augen, da er so schnell zählte, aber sie zog es vor, nichts zu sagen. Schnell verwandelte sie sich in ihre Animagusform und entschied, zu Albus' Quartieren zu gehen, da es dort mehr Platz zum verstecken gab.

„... Sieben, Acht, Neun, Zehn! Ich komme!"

Der Junge zählte wirklich zu schnell. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal den Raum erreicht. Sie legte einen Zahn zu und flitzte durch die Tür. Minerva blickte sich im Zimmer um. Wo sollte sie sich verstecken? Im Kleiderschrank? Nein, da hatte sie sich das letzte Mal versteckt und Harry hatte sie sofort gefunden. Vielleicht in... oh, war das ein Kessel? Warum stand denn ein Kessel in Albus privaten Gemächern? Egal, der Platz war perfekt.

Minerva nahm Anlauf und hüpfte hinein. Dort rollte sie sich zusammen, gerade rechtzeitig, denn sie hörte die Tür aufgehen. Sie fragte sich, die lange Harry brauchen würde, um sie zu finden. Normalerweise fand er sie recht schnell, was wohl damit zusammenhing, dass es nicht viel Platz zum Verstecken gab. Naja, in ein paar Wochen würden alle Schüler weg sein, dann könnten sie vielleicht im ganzen Schloss spielen. Wenn da doch nicht noch die anderen Lehrer wären...

"Minnie, Minnie!" rief Harry laut und sie hörte, wie er im Zimmer hin und her rannte. „Harry findet!"

Sie hielt den Atem an, als sie spürte, dass er sich dem Kessel näherte. Während er sich abmühte, sich so groß zu machen, um über den Kesselrand schauen zu können, dachte sie sich, dass es höchste Zeit war, an seiner Grammatik und Satzstruktur zu arbeiten. Harry hatte viel zu viel Zeit mit Yenty verbracht, und das war nicht gerade vorteilhaft für sein Sprechen. Albus dachte natürlich dass es nicht so schlimm war, immerhin war Yenty jahrelang seine persönliche Hauselfe gewesen.

"Harry findet!" quietschte der Junge, als er mit einer Hand in den Kessel langte und sie an ihrem Bauch zu fassen bekam. Minerva miaute überrascht. Nun tauchte auch sein Gesicht über dem Kesselrand auf. Er kicherte und fing an, sie am Kinn zu kraulen.

Minerva seufzte. Wie hatte Harry sie nur so schnell gefunden? Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass der Kessel das perfekte Versteck war. Es war zu schade, dass Harry ihr nicht erklären konnte, wie er das gemacht hatte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry starrte Fawkes an. Er mochte es, in die Augen des Vogels zu schauen. Sie hatten öfters einen anderen Farbton und sahen ihn so wissend an. Albus hatte ihm erzählt, dass dieses Tier ein Föh-nick war. Er war anders als die anderen Vögel, die zu Albus kamen. Das waren... Oiln. Harry streckte die Hand nach Fawkes Schweif aus und zog.

Fawkes stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Harry kicherte, hörte aber abrupt auf, als er merkte, dass Albus ihn streng anschaute. „Harry, ärgerst du Fawkes etwas schon wieder?"

Harry versuchte, unschuldig auszusehen. „Nein," stotterte er.

„_Harry-"_

"Ja!" rief Harry aus und blicke beschämt zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid! Es tut Harry Leid!"

Albus seufzte. Er sah… traurig aus und Harry hasste es, Leute traurig zu machen. Er fühlte sich schlecht.

„Komm her, Harry."

Harry gehorchte und rannte auf den Schulleiter zu, um dort in seinen Schoß zu krabbeln und ihn zu umarmen. „Tut Harry Leid," nuschelte er.

„Du musst verstehen, Harry," fing Albus an, „dass Lügen nicht gut sind."

Harry nickte.

"Du weißt, dass Minerva will, dass ich dich bei solchen Sachen bestrafe."

Harry umarmte ihn fester.

„Ich denke, wir streichen heute deinen Nachtisch."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wir müssen unbedingt etwas unternehmen, um seine Sprachgewohnheiten zu verbessern," sagte Minerva aufgebracht. „Sie sind schrecklich."

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe, so schlecht sind sie nun auch wieder nicht," sagte Albus, während er an einem Zitronendrop lutschte.

„Er spricht wie eine Hauselfe," rief Minerva entrüstet.

„Yenty kann sehr gut sprechen."

„_Für_ eine Hauselfe schon, aber nicht für einen Jungen!"

„Harry ist erst drei," gab Albus zu bedenken.

"In ein paar Tagen wird er vier!"

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Wir sollten ihn unterrichten."

Albus hob eine Augenbraue. „Denkst du nicht, dass Harry dafür ein bisschen zu jung ist?"

„Nein," sagte Minerva scharf. „Ich denke, es ist sehr wichtig, dass er endlich mal etwas vernünftiges macht."

„Und ich nehme an, dass du das Unterrichten übernehmen willst?" fragte Albus. „Ich behaupte von mir, dass meine Kenntnisse nicht so herausragend gut sind."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Kenntnisse für Harrys Unterricht ausreichen werden."

„Aber ich habe schon seit Jahren nicht mehr unterrichtet-"

"Albus!" rief Minerva ärgerlich. „Du warst einer der besten Professoren, die diese Schule jemals gesehen hat!"

„Harry ist aber etwas jünger als die normale Schülerschaft-"

„Du lässt ihn alles mit dir machen, er hat sogar mal deinen Bart angekokelt... und da sagst du, dass du nicht die Geduld hättest, ihn zu unterrichten?"

Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wäre ungewohnt."

Minerva sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du hast etwas vor," stellte sie fest.

"Keiner von uns wird viel Zeit haben, um Harry während dem Schuljahr zu unterrichten," antwortete er. „Du hast schon so viel damit zu tun, dich mit Harry zu beschäftigen, und daneben noch all deine Pflichten als Lehrerin und vor allem als Hauslehrerin... und ich habe auch viel zu tun. Ich denke, wir sollten ihm einen Tutor besorgen."

"Das ist gefährlich, Albus."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du erst mal meinen Vorschlag hören würdest, bevor du an die Decke gehst?"

Minerva schnaubte. "An wen denkst du?"

„Deinen ehemaligen Schüler, Remus Lupin, natürlich."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry konnte immer noch nicht den Sinn des Spieles „Snape explodiert" verstehen, aber die bewegten Karten faszinierten ihn, und so ließ Albus ihn damit spielen. Die Karten schienen Harry zu mögen, denn sie flüsterten ihm immer wieder Sachen zu, sodass Albus – der _natürlich_ vor hatte, Harry öfters mal gewinnen zu lassen – immer haushoch verlor.

Das Spiel war mal wieder schnell um. Harry wollte erneut die Karten austeilen, wobei er Albus die gab, die er nicht mochte, und seine Lieblingskarten behielt. Vor allem die Damen und Burschen mochte er gerne.

Albus beobachtete Harry lange, bevor er die Stille unterbrach. „Kann ich mit dir über etwas wichtiges sprechen?"

Minerva sagte ihm dauernd, er solle mit Harry nicht so reden wie mit einem Erwachsenen. Aber Albus sprach mit ihm schon seit zwei Jahren so, es war einfach schon eine Gewohnheit geworden.

Harry nickte, legte sorgfältig die Karten beiseite und guckte Albus erwartungsvoll an. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass der Junge sich erwachsener benahm als so mancher Erstklässler. Albus lächelte und reichte ihm die Schale mit den Zitronendrops rüber. „Möchtest du eines?"

Harry nahm natürlich an.

"Nun gut, Minerva und ich haben über dies und das geredet, und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du lernen sollst, wie man liest, schreibt und richtig spricht. Es ist nicht so, dass du nicht richtig sprechen würdest," sagte Albus schnell, als er den Gesichtsaudruck des Jungen sah. „Aber würdest du gerne besser sprechen? Mehr Wörter kennen? Du musst es zugeben, manchmal bist du sehr frustriert, dass du nicht genau ausdrücken kannst, was du willst."

Harry blinzelte und Albus war sich sicher, dass der Schwarzhaarige nichts von dem, was er gesagt hatte, verstanden hatte. Er überlegte gerade, wie er es einfacher erklären konnte, als Harry sagte: „Alby?"

„Ja, mein Junge?"

„Harry will..." begann er und stockte dann.

Es war wirklich sonderbar, dass Harry viel verstehen konnte, aber fast nichts sprechen.

"Du willst lernen?"

Harry nickte erleichtert, als Albus das sagte, was er nicht formulieren konnte. „Ja!"

"Nun, das sind gute Neuigkeiten," sagte Albus lächelnd. „Minerva und ich werden dich den Sommer über unterrichten, aber wenn das Schuljahr startet – wenn die großen Leute zurückkommen – dann wirst du jemanden großen wie mich oder Minerva um dich haben, der dich unterrichten wird. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Harry grinste und Albus verstand das als Zustimmung, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Harry wirklich verstanden hatte, was er gesagt hat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Also, wenn du von dir selbst sprichst," erklärte Minerva und zeigte auf ihn, „solltest du das Word _‚Ich' _benutzen, _nicht_ ‚Harry'. Wenn du zum Beispiel etwas haben möchtest. Dann musst du sagen: ‚Ich möchte etwas haben'."

„Ich möchte etwas haben," wiederholte Harry.

„Sehr gut. Was möchtest du trinken?"

„Harry will Milch!"

Minerva unterdrückte einen Fluch. Harry hatte also nicht verstanden, was sie ihm beibringen wollte. Wenn der Junge nur die schreckliche Hauselfen-Grammatik vergessen würde und sich bemühen würde, richtig zu sprechen – aber solche Sachen ließen sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr so leicht ausbügeln.

Plötzlich erschien Yenty. „Yenty hörte dass Master Harry Milch will!"

Minerva seufzte niedergeschlagen, als Yenty mit den Fingern schnippte und ein Glas vor Harry auftauchte.

Es war wirklich nicht besonders hilfreich, dass Yenty Harry so umsorgte, dass er einfach nur sagen musste, was er haben wollte. Er wurde total verzogen. Und überhaupt, warum hatte sich Harry so an die Elfen-Grammatik gewöhnt? Denn Yenty sprach nie so viel mit ihm wie zum Beispiel Albus.

Manchmal machte die Welt wirklich keinen Sinn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wir haben noch keine größeren Fortschritte gemacht," seufzte Albus, als er sich ein paar Tage später mit Minerva unterhielt.

„Nein, wirklich nicht."

„Hast du schon eine Eule zu Lupin geschickt?"

Minerva sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Entscheidung ist?"

"Du warst seine Hauslehrerin und ich meine, dass du es damals gewesen warst, die ihn zum Vertrauensschüler vorgeschlagen hatte."

„Du weißt, warum ich Zweifel habe," sagte sie ernst. „Du weißt, dass Remus und Sirius eng befreundet waren, wenn auch nicht so stark wie Sirius und James. Können wir uns sicher gegenüber seiner Loyalität sein? Oder sollten wir uns wegen seiner Freundschaft zu Sirius Sorgen machen?"

„Ich denke, dass es weise wäre, ihm unser Vertrauen zu schenken."

"Du muss ja immer Recht haben," schnappte sie.

„Nein," widersprach er. „Ich könnte falsch liegen."

„Und bist du nicht derjenige, der sagt, dass seine Fehler größer sind als die von anderen?"

„Ich denke, dass ich in diesem Fall Recht habe."

„Aber wenn du diesmal falsch-"

„Und wenn nicht?" unterbrach Albus sie scharf. „Du weißt, dass er die beste Wahl ist."

Minerva presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und beobachtete den spielenden Harry. „Ich könnte es mir nur nie verzeihen, wenn wir falsch gelegen wären," sagte sie leise.

„Ich denke, dass es niemanden gibt, der besser als Remus wäre," sagte Albus verstehend.

Minerva nickte langsam. Es erstaunte sie immer wieder, wie unerschütterlich der Schulleiter anderen Leuten vertraute. „Ich denke auch."

„Oder kannst du dir jemanden anderen vorstellen?"

Sie dachte kurz nach. „Da wäre noch die Weasley-Familie. Molly Weasley. Sie hat ein Kind, das so alt wie Harry sein müsste."

"Wir brauchen jemanden, der im Schloss bleiben kann," sagte Albus langsam. „Und du weißt, dass Harrys Sicherheit oberste Priorität hat."

"Aber würden die Leute nicht misstrauisch werden, warum Remus hier ist?"

Albus' Augen funkelten. „Nicht, wenn du sein Geheimniswahrer bist."

**TBC**

Ü/N: So, wir sind wieder einmal am Ende eines neuen Kapitels (das sollte ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sein, dass ihr reviewen sollt ;-)) Wieder einmal vielen Dank an alle, die im letzten Kapitel geantwortet haben!

Im nächsten Kapitel: Remus kommt!


	4. Der Tutor

Kapitel Vier  
_Der Tutor_

Heute war ein wichtiger Tag, hatte Albus ihm erzählt. Harry stand geduldig da, während er mit Yenty auf seinen neuen Lehrer wartete. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der neue Lehrer so nett war wie Minnie, Alby und Yenty!

Die Hauselfe zog ihn nun am Ärmel. „Master Harry muss gehen!" Schulleiter sagt dass Master Harry nicht spät kommen soll."

Und so betrat Harry das Büro von Albus, um seinen neuen Tutor kennenzulernen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Lupin," begrüßte Minerva ihren ehemaligen Schüler. „Ich hoffe, dass deine Reise angenehm war?"

Remus nickte. „Alles lief gut. Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein," sagte er und schaute sich lächelnd um.

Minerva lächelte etwas verkrampft. Sie glaubte immer noch nicht, dass man Remus 100 trauen konnte. „Das ist gut. Ich habe dir zwar die Eule geschickt, aber Albus wird dich in alles weitere einweisen."

„Und wer ist mein Schützling?"

"Du wirst es gleich herausfinden," sagte Minerva. „Aber lass uns erst in deine Räume gehen. Der Schulleiter dachte, dass es das beste wäre, wenn deine Räume gleich neben denen von deinem Schützling sind. Das heißt, dass du auch neben den Räumen von Professor Dumbledore wohnen wirst.

Remus blinzelte erstaunt. „Ist das Kind... verwandt mit Dumbledore?"

Minerva antwortete nicht, sondern lief weiter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Es war fast fünf Jahre her, dass Remus das letzte mal das Büro des Schulleiters betreten hatte. An das letzte mal wollte sich Remus gar nicht erinnern. Er war dem Direktor so dankbar, dass er sich damals um ihn gekümmert hatte, als seine ganze Welt von einem Tag auf den anderen auseinander gefallen war. _Verdammter Sirius._

„Remus?" fragte Albus freundlich. „Möchtest du dich nicht setzen?"

Remus trat ein und ließ sich in den Sessel vor dem großen Tisch fallen. Er erwartete ein Kind, dass vielleicht irgendwo im Zimmer herumsprang, aber nur er und der Schulleiter waren da. Und ein miserabel aussehender Phönix.

Vielleicht mache ich auf andere Leute genau den gleichen Eindruck, dachte Remus, als er an seine schäbige Kleidung dachte und an sein Haar, das bereits ergraute, obwohl er noch nicht einmal 30 Jahre alt war.

"Ich werde den Jungen gleich hereinbitten," erklärte Albus, als er Remus' verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Aber erst muss ich dir einige Dinge erklären. Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum der Junge hier in Hogwarts versteckt werden muss. Es ist zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, und ich bin für diese verantwortlich. Wir haben es dir noch nicht erzählt, aber Minerva und ich denken, dass es das Beste wäre, dich ebenfalls mit dem Fideliuszauber geheim zu halten."

Überrascht sah Remus den alten Mann an. Ein riesengroßes Fragezeichen stand ihm förmlich auf der Stirn geschrieben. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was war das wohl für ein Kind, dass so extreme Sicherheit brauchte? „Warum?" krächzte er.

„Es ist wichtig. Wenn du den Namen des Jungen hörst, wirst du verstehen, warum. Du musst außerdem einen Schwur abliefern, dass du ihn beschützen wirst, egal, was passiert."

Remus nickte.

Albus lächelte. "Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass wir jemanden gefunden haben, der auf ihn aufpasst. So, jetzt kann ich dir den jungen Mann ja vorstellen!"

Der Schulleiter schnippte mit den Fingern und eine der Türen ging auf. Ein kleines Kind mit verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren und einer Narbe auf der Stirn kam schüchtern in das Büro gelaufen, eine Hauselfe hinter ihm.

Remus hatte Harry nicht mehr gesehen, seit sich Lily und James damals versteckt hatten, aber es gab keine Zweifel, wer das Kind war.

„A...aber... er wohnt doch bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel!"

"Da war er in der Tat," sagte Albus. „Aber nur ein paar Tage, bis sie ihn zu einem Waisenhaus gebracht haben. Seitdem lebt er hier bei mir."

„Merlin," flüsterte Remus und streckte seine Hände zu Harry aus, aber dieser rannte zu Albus und versteckte sich schüchtern hinter dem langen Zauberergewand.

Remus Entschluss stand fest. „Wer wird mein Geheimniswahrer sein?"

„Ich bin schon der von Harry," sagte Albus. „Also kommt nur Minerva in Frage."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi," sagte Remus höflich und beugte sich herunter, sodass Harry ihn besser sehen konnte. „Ich bin Remus."

Harry lächelte und zu Remus' großer Überraschung warf der Junge sich ihm um den Hals. Remus wusste nicht, wann er das letzte mal so umarmt worden war... _Sirius_, dachte er und verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an seinen alten Freund, der alle so hinterhältig verraten hatte.

"Hi," antwortete Harry.

„Ich bin dein neuer Tutor," erklärte Remus.

„Du unterrichtest Harry," sagte der Junge. „Alby hat gesagt."

Remus nickte zögernd. Er hatte zwar vom Schulleiter gehört, dass Harry nicht gut sprechen konnte, aber dass er _so_ falsch sprach... Naja, man konnte ihn zwar verstehen, nur sprach er eben grammatikalisch falsch.

„Ja, ich bin hier, um dich zu unterrichten."

"Drinnen bleiben?" fragte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Möchtest du denn drinnen bleiben?" fragte Remus.

Albus hatte ihm erklärt, dass Harry gerne draußen war, aber aufgrund des Zaubers selten die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

„Harry mag draußen!" rief der schwarzhaarige Junge aus.

"_Ich mag es_, draußen _zu sein_," verbesserte Remus geduldig. „Das ist die bessere Art, es zu sagen."

„Ich mag es, draußen zu sein," wiederholte Harry.

Remus lächelte. Er fragte sich, ob sein ‚Job' nicht mehr war, als sich um Harry zu kümmern. Denn das hätte er auch gemacht, ohne Geld zu bekommen, denn er fühlte sich schuldig gegenüber James und Lily. Und was gab es schöneres, als sein Fast-Patenkind zu erziehen und aufwachsen zu sehen?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ich muss sagen, es läuft besser, als wir erwartet hatten," bemerkte Albus, als er Remus und Harry auf der Wiese spielen sah. Da beide unter dem Fideliuszauber standen, konnten sie sich unbesorgt überall auf dem Gelände aufhalten. „Remus und Harry verstehen sich wirklich gut."

„Nun ja, Harry ist ein liebes Kind," sagte Minerva.

„In der Tat."

„Süß auch," fügte sie hinzu.

Albus wandte sich wieder ihr zu. „So, wie machen sich die neuen Erstklässler aus Gryffindor? Severus hat mir schon von den Slytherins berichtet. Ein Mädchen hat schreckliches Heimweh und weint auch im Unterricht."

„Bei mir ist es wie üblich. Am Anfang wollen sie natürlich noch ihre Eltern sehen, aber sie haben sich ganz gut eingelebt. Die Vertrauensschüler haben sich auch rührend um die Kleinen gekümmert."

„Exzellent. Und was ist mit deinen Schulklassen generell?"

"Gut, obwohl die Erstklässler außerordentlich schlecht sind. Es kommt mir vor, als werden die Kinder von Jahr zu Jahr verzogener und untalentierter," seufzte sie resigniert. „Und wenn man Severus' Worten trauen kann, sieht es in Zaubertränke nicht viel besser aus."

"Ja, er war schon hier um sich über die Erstklässler zu beschweren... Vor allem über die Gryffindors."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry mochte Remus. Remus ging oft mit ihm nach draußen und spielte mit ihm! Es war toll, jemanden zu haben, der alles mit einem machte, auf dem man sogar herumklettern konnte! Und Remus erzähle ihm viele Geschichten. Harry konnte sogar schon ein paar Worte selbst lesen. Und Sprechen konnte er natürlich auch schon viel besser.

Und was noch besser war: Remus war den ganzen Tag bei ihm, und abends waren da immer noch Minerva und Albus, die mit ihm spielten! Harry hatte sich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt. Es war wundervoll, jemanden zu haben, der den ganzen Tag um ihn herum war. Natürlich hatte Yenty das früher gemacht, aber mit Remus war es anders.

Aber warum war Remus noch nicht da? Harry schaute umher. Normalerweise kam er doch immer pünktlich! Harry konnte es nicht erwarten, mir Remus fangen zu spielen und anschließend etwas Unterricht zu haben... der Unterricht war meistens recht lustig, sie alberten die ganze Zeit herum.

Die Tür ging auf und Harry war enttäuscht, Minerva zu sehen.

„Wo ist Remy?" fragte er, und dann noch etwas trotziger: „Wo ist Remy!"

„Ich befürchte, dass er heute krank ist," sagte Minerva und schlang ihre Arme um Harry. „Du wirst wirklich zu groß um dich auf dem Arm zu halten, mein Kleiner. Du bist ja schon fast fünf Jahre alt!"

"Einen Monat noch!" rief Harry. „Nur vier Wochen! Dreißig Tage!"

Minerva lächelte und fuhr ihm durch das wirre Haar. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

„Ja, Yenty hat mir Haferbrei gemacht," maulte Harry.

„Haferbrei ist gut für dich."

„Das hat sie auch gesagt!"

"Hmmm… naja, wie würdest du es finden, wenn du den ganzen Tag mit mir verbringen könntest?" fragte sie.

Harry nickte, sah jedoch nicht ganz so glücklich über diese Entscheidung aus.

„Warum ist Remus immer krank?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wir können es nicht länger vor ihm geheim halten," sagte Minerva einige Abende später energisch. „Du weißt, dass Harry sehr schlau ist und er fragt mich schon dauernd über Remus aus. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er Remus damit nervt. Zum Glück hat er das noch nicht gemacht, denn ich habe ihm gesagt, dass andere Leute nicht gerne auf ihr übles Aussehen angesprochen werden. Aber du weißt ja, wie Kinder sind."

Albus schaute von seinem Pergament auf und beobachtete sie durch seine Halbmondbrille. „Bist du fertig?"

"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Natürlich! Warum sollte ich nicht?"

"Weil ein Pergament vor deiner Nase ist und du mich nicht angeschaut hast..."

„Du sagtest,Wir können es nicht länger vor ihm geheim halten, und mit ihm meintest du Harry. Du weißt, dass Harry ein schlaues Kind ist und-"

„Okay, okay," sagte sie genervt. „Also _hast _du zugehört."

„Ich meine das schon mal gesagt zu haben."

Minerva rollte mit den Augen. „Dann sag doch endlich mal etwas dazu!"

„Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?" fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es ihm erklären."

„Ich dachte, dass du diejenige bist, die sagt, dass wir ihm nicht alles erklären sollen, weil er zu jung ist."

"Manchmal ist es aber notwendig. Denkst du nicht auch, dass er es jetzt wissen sollte? Sonst wird er Vorurteile gegenüber ihm haben."

„Meine Liebe, glaubst du wirklich, dass er eines Tages so werden könnte?"

„Nein."

„Ich schätze es sehr, dass du Harry ein so wichtiges Geheimnis anvertrauen würdest," sagte er beruhigend, „aber ich denke, dass Remus diese Entscheidung treffen sollte. Immerhin betrifft es ihn."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Du warst schon wieder krank," beschwerte sich Harry. Remus Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, als er den anklagenden, aber auch sorgenden Ton in Harrys Stimme hörte. Minerva hatte mit ihm schon darüber geredet, ob er es dem Jungen sagen sollte.

„Ja," gab Remus zu, und wusste, dass er Harry nicht mehr lange anlügen konnte. „Aber es ist nichts."

„Du siehst schlecht aus," sagte Harry geradeaus und kletterte auf Remus' Schoß. „Und müde. Du solltest schlafen."

„Nein, erst machen wir Unterricht. Da gibt es ein neues Buch, das wir lesen sollten."

"Wirklich?" fragte Harry. Er liebte Bücher. „Geht es über Magie?"

Remus nickte. Er konnte Harrys Faszination für Magie verstehen. Es war auch schwer, Magie nicht zu mögen, wenn man mitten in Hogwarts wohnte. Remus holte mit Hilfe des Accio-Zaubers das Buch aus dem Regal und öffnete es.

"Sollen wir anfangen?"

Harry nickte.

"Also gut," sagte Remus und begann. _„In einem weit, weit entfernten Land lebten einst..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Du solltest es ihm erzählen," fing Minerva zum hundertsten mal an. Aber Remus hörte ihr nicht zu. Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

„Ich denke er wird es verstehen," sagte Minerva.

Remus schaute sie ernst an. „Aber warum sollte ich es ihm erzählen? Was würde das bringen?"

"Er hat Angst um dich, Remus, und ich denke er sollte wissen, was wirklich los ist."

„Ich bin krank," sagte Remus scharf. „Und das ist alles, was er wissen muss."

Minerva sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Wenn du dich so schämst, es ihm zu sagen, was glaubst du dann, wie sehr du dich schämen wirst, wenn er es in ein paar Jahren erfährt und tief verletzt davon sein wird, dass du ihn all die Jahre lang angelogen hast?"

Remus antwortete nicht. Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Morgen ist mein Geburtstag!" krähte Harry aufgeregt und zupfte an Remus' Ärmel. „Kommst du?"

Remus fiel fast die Tasse aus der Hand. Merlin, wie konnte er das nur vergessen! „Wie bitte?"

„Kommst du?"

Remus lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich, hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde mir deinen Geburtstag entgehen lassen?"

Harry nippte an seinem Kürbissaft. „Du musst mir nichts schenken."

„Ich muss nicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Alby und Minnie haben mir erzählt, dass du mir nicht schenken musst."

„Es ist zu schade, dass ich schon eines gekauft habe."

„Wirklich?" rief Harry aufgeregt aus.

„Mmm-hmm," antwortete Remus nur und dachte sich im Stillen, wie zum Teufel er jetzt auf die Schnelle ein Geschenk herbeischaffen sollte. „Ich denke, ich könnte es immer noch zurückgeben, wenn du es nicht willst."

„Ich will es!"

Remus lachte leise. „In Ordnung, dann gebe ich es dir morgen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Das war der beste Geburtstag überhaupt gewesen, dachte Harry, als er Remus umarmte. Er hatte in Buch von ihm bekommen und konnte es kaum erwarten, daraus vorgelesen zu bekommen. Es war so bunt und interessant, und es war über Magische Kreaturen, wie ihm Remus erklärt hatte. Harry wollte unbedingt alles über diese Tiere erfahren... Drachen, Phoenixe, Schlangen und vor allem diese komische Riesenschlange... der Name war... Basilisk.

Es waren auch einige furchteinflößende Kreaturen darin, aber Harry hatte keine Angst, er fand sie eher faszinierend.

„Das Buch ist sooo toll! Vielen Dank!" wisperte Harry.

„Gern geschehen."

**TBC**

A/N und Ü/N: Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Da ich sie ja nicht hier beantworten darf, werde ich euch ab jetzt Mails zurückschreiben, falls ihr in den Reviews Fragen stellt u.ä.! Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, ist Harry am Anfang dieses Kapitels vier Jahre alt und am Ende sechs Jahre alt. Es wird noch 4 weitere Kapitel über seine Kindheit geben, bevor er nach Hogwarts kommt (und dann geht die Fanfiction natürlich auch noch weiter).


	5. Magische Beginne

Kapitel Fünf  
_Magische Beginne_

Er war sechs Jahre alt und schon ein großer Junge, das sagte zumindest Remus. Und deswegen würde er Magie lernen! Harry war total aufgeregt, denn Magie war das Tollste überhaupt!

Der Junge-der-lebt wunderte sich, warum er mit dem Lernen nicht schon früher anfangen konnte. Die Erwachsenen benutzten Magie dauernd; Warum durfte er dann noch nicht?

"Master Harry muss erst essen," sagte Yenty fürsorglich. „Master Harry darf nicht Master Remus sehen, bevor Master Harry isst."

Obwohl Harry Gemüse verabscheute, aß er den Salat, den Yenty ihm gebracht hatte. Falls er ihn nicht gegessen hätte, hätte Minerva das bemerkt und ihm vielleicht verboten, sofort Magie zu lernen, und er wollte auf jeden Fall so früh wie möglich mit dem Lernen anfangen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bekomme ich einen Zauberstab?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

Remus sah seinen zukünftigen Schüler und wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben lächelnd an. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass eine Person jemals Sirius, James und Peter ersetzen könne, aber der Junge konnte es. Merlin, Harry hatte ihn um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Aber Harry nutzte es nicht aus, er war unglaublich brav.

Aber Harry wusste, wie er bekommen konnte, was er wollte. Und das war einer der Gründe, warum er Harry so früh schon Magie beibringen wollte. Der Junge war total unterfordert.

Und Albus hatte sofort zugestimmt, denn auch er merkte, dass der Junge großes Potenzial hatte und außergewöhnlich wissbegierig war.

„Remus?" quengelte Harry und zupfte an Remus' Ärmel. „Kriege ich einen?"

"Du musst erst einmal das Grundwissen lernen, bevor du Magie praktizieren kannst. Weißt du, ein Großteil der magischen Kinder lernen keine Magie, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kommen."

Harry blinzelte. „Aber ich bin doch schon hier!"

Remus seufzte. Es gab Zeiten, da wünschte er sich fast, dass Harry ein bisschen älter wäre, um ihm alles zu erklären.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass Harry Magie lernt?" fragte Minerva ungläubig, als sie Albus gegenüber saß. „Fast keine magischen Kinder, nicht einmal die Reinblütler, lernen so früh schon-"

„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum Harry noch länger warten sollte; Außerdem hatte er schon eine recht ungewöhnliche Kindheit, und man kann seine Entwicklung nicht mit derer von anderen Kindern in seinem Alter vergleichen."

„Aber – ich dachte, wir sollten ihm vielleicht noch etwas von seiner Kindheit lassen."

Es entstand eine lange Pause, bevor Albus antwortete. „Warum denkst du, dass seine Kindheit endet, sobald er Magie lernt?"

„Oh bitte, denk bloß nicht, dass ich nicht verstehe, was du vorhast," schnappte Minerva und knallte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß, dass du vermutest, dass Du-weiß-schon-wer zurückkommt, oder warum hättest du Harry zu den Dursleys geschickt, wenn dem nicht so wäre? Du hast gesagt, er bräuchte einen Schutz..."

„Minerva, meine Liebe-"

„Nein!" rief sie aufgebracht. „Versuche nicht einmal, es abzustreiten. Warum sonst hättest du ihn unter den Fidelius-Zauber gestellt, wenn nicht der dunkle Lord wiederkommen könnte? Warum sonst würdest du Harry schon Magie in diesem Alter lernen lassen? Damit er kämpfen kann?"

Albus blickte sie bedauernd an. „Harry möchte selber lernen."

„Und du behauptest immer noch, dass das der einzige Grund ist, warum er es schon lernen darf?"

"Natürlich nicht, aber das Lernen beschäftigt ihn auch sehr viel, dann müssen wir uns nicht dauernd überlegen, was wir neues mit ihm spielen..."

"_Albus Dumbledore—"_

"Und er wird lernen, wie er sich selbst und andere verteidigt."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Es war schon eine Woche vergangen und Harry hatte noch nicht viel mehr getan als gelesen – oder besser gesagt, Remus hatte ihm vorgelesen – aber alles, was über Magie war, interessierte Harry. Er wusste, dass er erst zaubern durfte, wenn er das ganze theoretische Wissen konnte.

"Ich bin fertig," rief Harry seinem Tutor zu und winkte mit einem Buch, in dem mehr Bilder als Text war.

Remus nickte und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. „Hast du alles verstanden? Oder hast du Fragen?"

„Naja, es war wie die anderen drei Bücher, die ich in dieser Woche gelesen habe, kein großer Unterschied außer-"

„Außer was?" fragte Remus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Dieses hat über dunkle Magie geschrieben."

Remus nickte interessiert.

"Es sagt, dass dich böse Magie gut fühlen lässt und das ist der Grund, warum Menschen sie praktizieren, auch wenn sie dabei anderen weh tun."

„Ja," sagte Remus seufzend. „Das ist der Grund, warum es böse Zauberer in dieser Welt gibt. Es ist etwas anziehendes an der dunklen Magie. Die Leute können zum Teil nicht aufhören, sie zu benutzen, auch wenn sie genau wissen, dass es nicht gut ist, was sie machen."

„Aber ich werde gute Magie lernen, oder?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich," sagte Remus mit einem bitteren Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Höchst – was?"

Remus lächelte. „Höchstwahrscheinlich heißt, dass ich dir in etwa zustimme."

„Oh," sagte Harry und kletterte in Remus' Schoß. „Ich mag es, wenn du mir zustimmst."

Remus lachte. Harry mochte es, wenn Remus lachte, es ließ ihn jünger wirken, denn sein Gesicht strahlte so. Er sah nicht mehr so müde aus wie sonst.

"Ich hab dich lieb," sagte Harry und kuschelte sich an Remus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wie macht er sich?" fragte Albus interessiert, als Harry eines Abends schon in seinem Bett lag. Der Junge war durch das viele Lernen immer schnell müde. „Wie ist sein theoretisches Wissen?"

Remus saß in dem Sessel gegenüber von Albus und schlürfte an seinem Grapefruit-Tee. Es war seine Lieblingssorte, und Remus hatte bis heute noch nicht herausgefunden, woher Albus das wusste. Aber es gefiel ihm, dass jemand ihm extra seinen Lieblingstee zubereiten ließ. Es gab nicht viele Leute, die sich darum scherten, was ein Werwolf trinken wollte.

„Es läuft alles sehr gut," antwortete Remus. „Harry interessiert sich sehr für die Theorie. Das ist sehr außergewöhnlich."

Albus nickte verstehend. „Harry ist ein außergewöhnliches Kind."

„Ja, das ist er."

"Bringst du ihm alle Aspekte der Magie bei?"

Remus verstand die eigentliche Frage hinter diesen Worten und wählte seine Antwort sorgfältig aus. „Die Theorie, aber weder er noch ich wollen uns mit dem praktischen Teil der dunklen Magie beschäftigen."

„Unglücklicherweise ist es notwendig, Sachen zu lernen, die man eigentlich nicht lernen will, um den Feind zu verstehen," sagte Albus bedauernd und in gewisser Weise schwach. „Im Moment ist das noch nicht wichtig, aber eines Tages wird Harry mehr lernen müssen als Abwehrsprüche."

Remus starrte ihn an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Denkst du, dass Harry Voldemort vollkommen vernichtet hat?"

Remus sah entsetzt angesichts dieser Frage aus. „Willst du damit sagen, dass er immer noch irgendwo da draußen ist?"

„Ich sage nur, dass er niemals gegangen ist," antwortete Albus langsam.

"Und… du lässt mich Harry _deswegen_ unterrichten?"

„Es war einer der Gründe, es zuzulassen, und ich bin froh, dass Harry von sich aus Magie lernen will und wir ihn nicht dazu zwingen müssen. Er scheint sehr ehrgeizig zu sein. Und sein Enthusiasmus ist wirklich ein großes Glück."

„Er hat Talent," antwortete Remus stolz.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht, aber Voldemort," sagte Albus und Remus zuckte bei dem Namen immer noch zusammen. „war anderen schon immer weit überlegen. Schon immer. Denk an den Jungen, der nichts von Magie wusste, aber trotzdem Magie anwenden konnte, wenn er nur daran dachte. Kein Training, keine Worte, kein Zauberstab..."

Remus schauderte.

„Unterrichte Harry gut, für ihn, nicht für uns."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Minerva lächelte, als sie Harry mit Yenty spielen sah. Am Anfang hatte es sie ja etwas gestört, denn es war einfach ungewohnt, ein Kind mit einer Hauselfe spielen zu sehen, aber mittlerweile hatte sie sich total daran gewöhnt. Und sie fand sich langsam damit ab, dass Harry niemals ein normales Kind sein würde. Er tat Sachen, die nicht viele Kinder machten. Er war mit einer Hauselfe befreundet. Minerva wusste, dass Yenty alles tun würde, um Harry zu beschützen, und die Kraft der Hauselfen wurde oft unterschätzt.

Deren Magie war im Vergleich zu der der Zauber primitiv, aber dafür effektiv. Denn sie brauchten keinen Zauberstab und keinen Spruch, alles ging ruck-zuck. Und Albus hatte eine weise Wahl getroffen, als er damals Yenty ausgesucht hatte.

„Harry!" rief Minerva den Jungen zu sich. „Möchtest du nicht kommen? Es ist Zeit für Tee."

Harry nickte. „Möchtest du Tee trinken, Yenty?"

Komischerweise fragte Harry Yenty solche Sachen immer, obwohl er Yentys Antwort schon wusste. „Yenty muss nein sagen. Yenty wird Master Harry später sehen. Yenty muss jetzt gehen." Und schon war sie verschwunden.

Harry rannte zu Minerva und kletterte auf seinen Stuhl. „Warum bleibt Yenty nie zum Tee?"

„Yenty kann nicht immer bei dir sein," antwortete die Hexe und wünschte sich Albus her, damit er dem Jungen die ewige Unterdrückung der Hauselfen erklären konnte. „Yenty braucht etwas Zeit für sich."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber sie sagt, dass sie am glücklichsten mit mir ist."

„Sagt sie das?"

„Naja, nicht ‚glücklich'," korrigierte sich Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Yenty weiß, was es heißt, glücklich zu sein, aber sie mag die Arbeit, die sie für mich macht. Sie mag es, mir zu _dienen."_

"Ah," murmelte Minerva und war nicht gerade glücklich über Harry's Erkenntnis, dass Yenty ihm diente. Sie versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „So, was möchtest du zu deinem Tee haben?"

„Hmm... Zitronenkuchen?"

Sie lächelte. Es schien so, dass Harry Albus' Vorliebe zu Süßem übernommen hatte, vor allem für Zitronen. Einige Sekunden später erschien ein Zitronenkuchen auf dem Tisch.

„So, wie gefällt dir dein Unterricht mit Remus?"

„Er ist gut," sagte Harry mampfend.

„Und ich nehme mal an, dass du am liebsten die Magie an sich magst?"

„Ich mag eher die Geschichten."

„Wenn Remus dir Bücher vorliest?"

Harry nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja."

„Also magst du keine Magie?"

"Nein, so ist es nicht. Ich mag nur die Bücher lieber."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Albus stellte ihm einige Zeit später die gleiche Frage: „Und, gefällt dir dein Unterricht in Magie?"

Harry nickte und stopfte sich ein Zitronendrop in den Mund.

„Lernst du viel?"

„Ja, Remy hat mir gezeigt, wie man einen Zauberstab richtig hält, auch wenn ich Magie vorerst noch nicht machen werde. Warum eigentlich? Warum darf ich keinen Zauberstab haben?"

„Du musst erst die Basis lernen. Auch wenn ich weiß, wie gerne du zaubern willst, musst du erst die Grundlagen lernen. Es ist in deinem Interesse und hör auf, mich mit so einem Hundeblick anzugucken. Es wirkt bei mir nicht."

Harry kicherte. "Aber es hat schon ein paar mal gewirkt."

Albus rollte mit den Augen. „Aber nur dann, wenn ich es zugelassen habe."

„Kann ich noch einen Zitronendrop haben?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heute war der Tag, auf den Harry seit zwei Monaten gewartet hatte. Remus inspizierte den Übungsstab für Harry. Dieser Stab war nicht so gut zum üben, denn kein Zauberstab konnte perfekt zu seinem Benutzer passen als ein Stab, der sich seinen Träger selbst suchte. Aber der Stab war ja auch nur zum üben. Er hatte einmal Albus gehört, als dieser jung gewesen war.

Harry plapperte noch mit Yenty, während Remus die Balance des Stabes kontrollierte. Es war bemerkenswert, wie viel Yenty in Harry's Anwesenheit redete. Und vor allem, dass Harry machte, was sie sagte. Harry nahm von nahezu niemand anderem Befehle an. Eine außergewöhnliche Beziehung, aber ohne Frage stark. Selbst Remus konnte die Kraft einer Hauselfe nicht einschätzen, aber er hoffte, dass es genug war, um Harry im Notfall zu beschützen.

"Remy!" rief Harry. "Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut... Hat dein Frühstück geschmeckt?"

"Ich hatte schon wieder Haferbrei," maulte Harry. „Ich hasse es."

Remus grinste, wandte sich aber schnell ab. Harry mochte es – wie jedes andere Kind – nicht, ausgelacht zu werden. Das war ja auch verständlich, denn Kinder nahmen es schnell persönlich, auch wenn man nur leicht schmunzelte.

„Was machen wir heute?" fragte Harry neugierig, als er sah, dass Remus mit dem Zauberstab hantierte.

„Wir schauen mal, ob zu schon zaubern kannst."

„Machen war das, was ich denke?" quiekte Harry aufgeregt.

Remus grinste und nickte. „Ja."

„Oh!" sagte Harry und nahm Remus den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Welchen Spruch soll ich ausführen? Ich habe schon so viele gelernt..."

"Etwas leichtes… vielleicht _Wingardium Leviosa_?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was soll ich fliegen lassen?"

Remus holte eine Feder, die er Professor Flitwick aus dem Klassensaal stibitzt hatte und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Schwing deinen Stab so, wie ich es mit dir geübt habe. Sag dann den Spruch und denke daran, dich zu konzentrieren und deutlich zu sprechen."

Harry fixierte sich auf die Feder und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Wingardium Leviosa!"

Er sprach laut und deutlich und führte die Bewegungen aus, aber die Feder bewegte sich nicht wirklich. Sie schien nur etwas zu zucken, bevor sie wieder so da lag wie vorher. Harry sah enttäuscht aus und wollte es noch mal versuchen, als Remus sagte: „Warte kurz."

Harry blickte Remus an. „Was? Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Bin ich nicht magisch?" fragte Harry nun schon fast panisch. „Warum hat es nicht geklappt? Ich hab alles gemacht, was du mir beigebracht hast!"

„Beruhige dich erst mal," sagte Remus. „Und nun kläre deine Gedanken und sprich den Spruch noch mal. Es funktioniert vielleicht, wenn du nicht so viele Gedanken im Kopf hast. Mach es einfach."

Harry versuchte es und die Feder flog kurz ein wenig in der Luft, bevor sie wieder auf den Tisch fiel, denn Harry grinste und konzentrierte sich nicht mehr genug auf seinen Zauber.

„Ich hab es geschafft!"

**TBC**

A/N: Wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer! Ich bin jetzt erst mal bis Freitag nicht da, d.h. ich kann erst danach eure Reviews beantworten! )


	6. Aufwachsen

Kapitel Sechs  
_Aufwachsen_

Manchmal konnte Harry total leicht Magie anwenden, manchmal war es verflixt schwer. Aber er strengte sich wahnsinnig an, denn wenn er einen Spruch perfekt hinbekommen hatte, war das Gefühl einfach wunderbar. Es war nicht nur, dass er den Spruch konnte – es war auch der stolze Gesichtsausdruck auf den Gesichtern von Minerva, Albus und vor allem Remus.

„Du wirst bald alle Sprüche der Erstklässler gelernt haben, wenn du so weitermachst," scherzte Remus.

„Ich lerne ja auch schon seit einem Jahr."

"Harry, du bist erst Sieben Jahre alt," erinnerte der ältere Mann.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist nicht wie – ich lerne nicht so viel wie die Erstklässler."

Remus seufzte. „Du arbeitest sehr hart und das ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Aber du musst wissen, dass es mit Magie wie mit der Größe ist: Du lernst mehr und leichter, je älter du wirst, genauso wie du mit zunehmendem Alter mehr wächst."

„Ich bin so klein," stellte Harry betrübt fest.

„Naja, ich würde sagen, du bist größer, als ich es in deinem Alter war."

„Wirklich? Sagst du das nur so, damit ich nicht traurig bin?" Er wusste, dass Remus ihn nicht anlügen würde. Aber vielleicht sagte er dies nur, weil er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Dann war es technisch gesehen keine Lüge...

„Nein," antwortete Remus. „Ich war wirklich kleiner als du. Genau genommen sehr klein."

Harry grinste. „Aber jetzt bist du ja ziemlich groß! Heißt das, dass ich größer bin als du, wenn ich erwachsen bin?"

Remus grinste. "Wer weiß?"

„Was denkst du? Denkst du, ich werde größer sein als du?"

„Was ich denke ist, dass du die Anleitung für den Alohomora-Spruch lesen solltest, anstatt mich mit Fragen zu durchlöchern."

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. „In Ordnung. Und heute Abend zeige ich dir den Zauber dann!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry macht große Fortschritte," bemerkte Minerva.

"In der Tat. Er ist ein sehr begabter Junge, wirklich außerordentlich," stimmte Albus zu.

„Er ist schon fast durch den Stoff der zweiten Klasse in Zauberkunst und schon halb durch die Themen der ersten Klasse in Verwandlung. Und natürlich interessiert er sich brennend für das Unterrichtsmaterial aus Verteidigung."

„Ja, er scheint ein besonders ausgeprägtes Talent für Verteidigung zu haben, aber das ist ja auch Remus' Spezialgebiet."

„Und das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin."

Albus hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja, meine Liebe?"

"Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste waren in den meisten Fällen eine Mischung aus schlimmen, halb verrückten Menschen, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Zumindest war dies so seit _er_... lassen wir das. Findest du nicht, dass wir jemanden bräuchten, der die Fähigkeiten hat, es gut zu unterrichten?"

„Du willst, dass ich ihm den Posten als Lehrer anbiete?"

Minerva nickte kurz.

Albus seufzte müde. "Du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist, Minerva."

„Warum nicht? Hast du etwas gegen ihn? Ich dachte immer, du wärst der Erste, der sich für sein Glück und seine Karriere einsetzt! Du hast ihn schon immer bevorzugt, als er hier Schüler war-"

„Remus war ein eifriger Schüler und er ist immer noch ein intelligenter Mann, und er würde ein fabelhafter Professor sein. Aber ich kann ihm nicht erlauben, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu werden."

„Nenne mir wenigstens einen Grund."

"Muss ich?"

"Ja," sagte sie bestimmt.

„Voldemort."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Der Sommer war schon fast vorbei und Harry war schon acht Jahre alt geworden, aber manche Dinge änderten sich trotzdem nie. Minerva beobachtete den Jungen, der mit Remus und Yenty draußen auf seinem neuen Besen herumflog. Diesmal war es ein richtiger Besen als Geschenk gewesen. Schließlich war Harry außerordentlich gut und brauchte einfach etwas fortschrittlicheres als diesen lächerlichen Kinderbesen. Früh übt sich, was einmal ein würdiger Spieler für das Quidditchteam von Gryffindor werden soll, dachte Minerva.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie entschied sich, nun endlich mit Albus über etwas zu reden, dass ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Harry wurde immer älter und er hatte noch nie mit anderen Kindern in seinem Alter gespielt. Das war schon irritierend, denn immerhin wohnte er in einem Schloss, in dem auch 1000 andere Schüler lebten. Aber natürlich konnte Harry nicht mit ihnen spielen. Die Schüler interessierten ihn auch nicht besonders. Er lernte lieber zusammen mit Remus neue Zaubersprüche.

Harry mochte ein charmanter, freundlicher und gut erzogener Junge sein, aber er war noch nie mit schlechten Sachen konfrontiert worden, wie würde er reagieren, wenn andere ihn unfreundlich behandeln würden? Oder wenn er einer von 1000 anderen Schülern war und nicht der Mittelpunkt der Leute, von denen er umgeben war?

Jetzt machte sie sich Vorwürfe, Harry in solch eine Situation gebracht zu haben. Sie hatten Harry viel zu sehr beschützt und dabei etwas verzogen. Sie hätten ihm mehr von der Welt zeugen müssen, von Ungerechtigkeiten, vom wahren Leben eben.

Aber im Nachhinein ist man immer schlauer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Remus ist heute wieder krank," erklärte Albus und beobachtete Harry genau über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille. Das Kind – nein, der Junge – sah enttäuscht und traurig aus. Albus wusste, dass Harry sich Sorgen im Remus machte und unbedingt wissen wollte, was mit ihm los war. „Aber ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht den Nachmittag damit verbringen möchtest, ein Quidditchspiel anzuschauen."

Sofort hatte er Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Harry war noch nie bei einem richtigen Spiel Zuschauer gewesen, höchstens bei Proben. Denn es war sehr schwer es so zu arrangieren, dass Harry zwischen Albus und Minerva saß. Die Leute würden sofort darauf aufmerksam werden, dass zwischen den beiden ein leerer Platz war. Also musste Albus einen Zauber auf den Sitz sprechen, sodass dieser nicht sichtbar war. Aber trotzdem war die Gefahr groß, dass einer der Lehrer zufällig Harry anstieß.

"Warum ist er immer krank?" fragte Harry herausfordernd. „Und sag mir nicht, dass es nur eine Erkältung oder so ist. Er ist dauernd krank! Einmal im Monat! Und das schon seit Jahren! Ist irgendetwas mit ihm los, Albus?"

Albus zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als Harry zum ersten Mal seinen richtigen Namen benutzt hatte. Sonst hatte der Junge immer Alby gesagt, auch, um ihn zu ärgern. Aber der Schulleiter ließ es nicht zu, dass ein Kind, egal wie clever es war, ihn in die Ecke drängte. „Es ist nicht an mir, dir das zu erklären."

„Ich werde Remus fragen," sagte Harry nun etwas nachdenklicher.

Wie er nun so da stand, dachte Albus sich, dass Minerva recht gehabt hatte, als sie damals mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte, dass Harry zu unschuldig war. Er war einfach zu naiv, um mit dem umzugehen, was ihn draußen erwarten würde. Harry war noch sehr kindlich, aber das hieß nicht, dass er dachte, dass die Welt nur aus Kuchen, Freunden und guten Zeiten bestehen würde.

„Aber er wird es mir nicht sagen, oder?" fragte Harry traurig.

„Du hast schon oft darüber nachgedacht, oder?"

Harry nickte langsam.

"Harry, mein Junge," begann Albus seufzend. „Ich wünschte, die Dinge wären einfacher."

„Aber sie sind es nicht," sagte Harry stur. „Ich bin jetzt älter und ich will endlich wissen, was los ist."

‚Da hat er Recht,' dachte Albus unglücklich.

Aber schon begann Harry bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen und auf die Tür zuzugehen. „Gehen wir jetzt endlich zum Quidditchfeld?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus wusste, dass Harry ihn eines Tages wegen seiner ‚Krankheit' konfrontieren würde. Der Werwolf wollte Harry unbedingt alles vor jenem Tag erzählen, aber er schob das Gespräch immer weiter raus. Wenn vielleicht James oder Sirius (es war hart, über Sirius nachzudenken, bei allem, was dieser getan hatte) da gewesen wären, hätte er vielleicht den Mut gehabt, es früher zu tun, und nicht zu warten, bis Harry an seiner Tür klopfte und einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausruck hatte.

„Erzähl es mir," sagte Harry einfach nur traurig. In diesem Moment wusste Remus, dass es Zeit für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen war, es zu erfahren.

„Es ist… das, was ich bin, was ich jetzt bin. Ich war nicht immer das, was ich jetzt bin. Aber als ich ein Kind war, jünger als du, passierte es und es veränderte mich in das, was ich jetzt bin."

„Was?"

Remus zögerte und schaute beschämt auf seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen. Er wollte nicht in die Augen, diese Lily-Augen sehen, die ihn erwartungsvoll, neugierig, aber auch verletzt und anklagend anblickten, schauen.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf."

Die Stille in dem Raum war schrecklich. Remus wünschte sich fast, dass Harry etwas machen würde, irgendwas – schreiend aus dem Zimmer rennen, oder was auch immer. Aber es schien, als würde Harry nicht wissen, was er tun solle. Vielleicht fühlte sich der Junge jetzt angewidert, dass sein Mentor ein Werwolf, ein Monster war. Schließlich hatte der Junge Bilder von ihnen in Büchern gesehen und schreckliche Sachen über sie gelesen.

Oh Merlin, warum hatte er dem Jungen davon erzählt? Er hätte ihm alles, wirklich alles, auf die Nase binden können. Remus versuchte, diese Gedanken zu verwerfen. Immerhin hatte er selbst Harry erzogen, die Wahrheit zu sagen und nicht seinen Freunden geradewegs ins Gesicht zu lügen.

Remus fiel fast vom Stuhl, als sich Harry Arme um ihn schlangen.

„Es ist mir egal," wisperte Harry. „Ich hab dich trotzdem lieb."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es war schon wieder einer der Tage, an denen Remus krank war. Harry saß bei Sonnenaufgang neben der Peitschenden Weide im Gras und wartete darauf, dass Remus erschien. Jetzt, da der Mann ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, teilte er jedes Geheimnis mit Harry. Harry wollte Remus oft sagen, wie tapfer er war, dass er jeden Monat diese Qualen durchlitt, ganz zu schweigen von dem grenzenlosen Hass des Restes der Zaubererwelt.

Aber Harry blieben die Worte immer im Hals stecken. Stattdessen sagte er seinem Mentor, dass er ihn lieb hatte, aber Remus sagte es nie zurück. Harry fragte sich, ob Remus ihn genau so lieb hatte wie er ihn. Eigentlich müsste es schon so sein. Nur hatte Remus vielleicht Angst, es zu sagen, aber er zeigte es.

"Verdammter Baum," schimpfte eine tiefe Stimme verärgert. Harry drehte sich um und sah den Zaubertränkemeister. Minerva hatte ihn gewarnt, immer ruhig zu sein, wenn ihm dieser Mann über den Weg lief. Das wäre Harry sowieso gewesen, denn er fand diesen durch und durch schwarz gekleideten Mann unheimlich. Minerva hatte ihm gesagt, dass Snape sehr misstrauisch war und ein äußerst feines Gehör hatte.

„Das Teil benimmt sich schon seit langer Zeit sehr komisch," murmelte der Mann, während er prüfend dem Baum umschritt.

Harry spürte, wie er zitterte, als er diese Worte hörte. Am liebsten würde er zu Minerva rennen und ihr sagen, dass Snape etwas ahnte. Aber er konnte nicht weg, konnte nicht ins Schloss rennen, ohne Geräusche zu machen. Also blieb er starr sitzen und hoffte inständig, dass Smape verschwinden würde.

„Wie damals," flüsterte Snape. „Wie damals."

Harry hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Snape meinte, aber er fühlte, dass es nicht gut war.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ich wünschte, du würdest mir endlich mal zuhören," sagte Minerva ungeduldig, als sie vor Albus stand.

Albus schaute von einem Stapel Pergamente hoch, die Fudge ihm geschickt hatte. Der Minister schickte ihm fast täglich Briefe, in denen er um Ratschläge bat. Der Schulleiter seufzte. Er fragte sich, ob es gut war, einen Minister zu haben, der seinen Kram nicht selbst erledigen konnte. Aber es könnte schlimmer sein; Immerhin war Fudge ein Idiot, aber er hörte auf Leute, die keine waren. Das war seine Rettung.

„Ich versuche es ja," sagte Albus müde. „Aber ich habe so viel zu tun."

„Ich habe mit dir bereits darüber geredet," sagte Minerva ohne Rücksicht auf ihn. „Harry braucht dringend Kontakt mit anderen Kindern in seinem Alter."

„Ich denke, du unterschätzt Harry's Fähigkeit, sich anzupassen."

Minerva presste die Lippen aufeinander und Albus fragte sich, ob sie gleich explodieren würde. „Er hat doch sein jetziges Leben nur mit Erwachsenen verbracht! Sein Leben hier ist einfach und sorglos. Er wird die ganze Zeit verwöhnt, nicht nur von dir, sondern auch von mir, Remus und ganz besonders von Yenty!" Minerva sprach jetzt gefährlich leise: „Er muss andere Kinder treffen. Was ist mit den Weasley-Kindern? Mrs. Weasley hat zwei Kinder in Harrys Alter, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Sollten die drei sich nicht einmal treffen?" Eine lange Pause entstand. „Du weißt, dass du eines Tages – und dieser Tag wird bald kommen – den Fideliuszauber auflösen musst, oder wie sonst soll er in Hogwarts Schüler sein?"

Albus seufzte und nickte. "Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht."

"Und?"

"Wenn Harry andere Kinder treffen möchte, werde ich ihn sicherlich nicht daran hindern."

**TBC**

**Ü/N:** Mal wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Jetzt habt ihr ja endlich, was ihr euch seit ein paar Kapiteln sehnlichst gewünscht habt: Remus hat sein Geheimnis offenbart. Ich bin gespannt zu hören, wie ihr Harrys Reaktion findet und vor allem: Wird Harry sich mit Ron und Ginny treffen wollen? Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen dazu:-)


	7. Die Weasleys

**Kapitel Sieben**  
_Die Weasleys_

Natürlich gab es Probleme, wenn man Kindern erzählte, dass sie jemanden kennen lernten und nicht darüber reden durften. Dies war es, was Mrs. Weasley versuchte ihren beiden Kindern, Ron und Ginny, zu erklären. Aber sie war sicht nicht sicher, ob die beiden die Wichtigkeit dieses Wissens verstanden. Aber sie wusste, dass die beiden brave Kinder waren und es für dich behalten würden. Zum Glück waren die Zwillinge im Wald spielen, sodass sie das Verschwinden ihrer Geschwister nicht bemerken würden.

"Seid ihr fertig?" fragte Mrs. Weasley und holte den Portschlüssel.

„Ja, Mama," sagte Ginny. „Wir können los."

„In Ordnung." Mrs. Weasley gab den beiden den Portschlüssel, sodass alle drei ihn berührten. „Und passt auf, dass ihr nicht eher loslasst als ich es euch sage!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry und Yenty warteten in dem Büro des Schulleiters auf die Weasleys. Albus saß neben ihnen, er arbeitete sich gerade durch einen Stapel Papiere, als drei Gestalten mit einem lauten Knall in dem Raum erschienen.

„Sie sind da," rief Harry überflüssigerweise.

Albus hob lächelnd den Kopf. „das sehe ich," sagte er schmunzelnd, stand auf und lief zu Mrs. Weasley und ihren Kindern, die sich gerade staunend umschauten. „Guten Tag, Molly. Und euch beiden wünsche ich natürlich auch einen guten Tag," sagte er und verbeugte sich galant vor Ginny, die anfing zu kichern. „Ron und Ginny, das ist Harry. Sag ‚Hallo', Harry."

Harry machte einen mutigen Schritt vorwärts und schaute schüchtern auf den Boden. „Hallo."

„Hi!" sagte das Mädchen und streckte ihm ihren Arm entgegen. „Ich bin Ginny!" Harry ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie. Jetzt schaute er auf. Sie sah ihn grinsend an und deutete auf den verschüchtert wirkenden Jungen neben ihr, der genau so feuerrotes Haar hatte wie sie. „Das ist Ron, er ist mein Bruder."

Ron nickte und beide Jungen schüttelten ebenfalls ihre Hände.

Albus beobachtete die erste Begegnung der Kinder aufmerksam und lächelte Mrs. Waesley dann aufmunternd zu. Sie wussten jetzt schon, dass die Kinder fabelhaft miteinander auskommen würden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So," sagte Remus, als er sich neben Harry auf die Wiese setzte. "Mochtest du die Weasleys?"

„Sie waren nett," antwortete Harry, klang aber nicht besonders enthusiastisch. „Ich mochte sie."

Remus lächelte und umarmte seinen Schützling leicht. Harry war für ihn wie sein Sohn geworden. Er selbst hatte keine Kinder und Harry hatte keine Eltern. Und der schwarzhaarige Junge war ihm so ans Herz gewachsen, dass er alles für ihn tun würde.

„Es gibt auch viele andere Kinder. Du musst die Weasleys nicht mögen, wenn du nicht willst."

„Das ist es nicht," sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht mag, aber ich fühle mich mit ihnen einfach nicht wohl. Sie sind so... so... laut."

Remus lachte leise. Auch wenn Harry in Hogwarts aufgewachsen war und praktisch immer von Kindern umgeben war, war er niemals mit ihnen direkt zusammen gewesen. Er hatte immer nur Erwachsene gekannt und deswegen verhielt er sich wahrscheinlich auch wie einer. Remus hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, dass er schon vergessen hatte, dass andere Kinder nicht wie Harry waren. Die Anderen waren nicht so ruhig und nachdenklich, sie waren laut, verspielt und frech. Harry war nie wirklich so gewesen und würde wahrscheinlich auch nie so sein.

„Und enthusiastisch," fuhr Harry fort. „Sie machen mich total müde."

Remus fuhr durch Harrys unordentliches Haar. „Wie ich schon sagte, es gibt andere Kinder."

„Werde ich sie auch treffen?"

"Wenn du willst."

Harry sah ihn an. „Mir ist es eigentlich egal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Es war ein strahlender Nachmittag, als Minerva in das Zimmer des Schulleiters platzte und sehr wütend aussah. „Albus!" rief sie und dieser blickte erstaunt auf.

„Was ist los, meine Liebe?" fragte er ruhig.

„Du musst etwas wegen Snape machen," sagte Minerva atemlos. „Er ist viel zu neugierig."

„Schon wieder das," seufzte Albus. „Harry hat mir schon erzählt, dass Snape einige komische Sachen bemerkt hat."

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er denkt, dass ein neuer unbekannter Geist hier in Hogwarts ist."

„Achso," sagte Albus. „Er hat so etwas ähnliches schon mir gegenüber erwähnt."

„Und? Wirst du etwas unternehmen? Du weißt, dass Remus und Harry eher auf dich hören als auf mich."

„Was soll ich tun? Soll ich ihnen sagen, dass sie ihre Räume nicht verlassen dürfen? Soll ich sie sozusagen einsperren?" Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht machen würde." Es entstand eine lange Pause. „Wir müssen Severus die Wahrheit sagen."

„Aber Albus-"

„Ja, ich weiß, dass er ein Todesser war. Aber was er _war_ ist unwichtig, nur was er _ist_ zählt.

"Albus…"

"Meine Liebe, glaubst du nicht an Zweite Chancen?"

Minerva seufzte und nickte nur müde. Sie hasste es, wenn Albus das letzte Wort hatte. Warum gewann er immer?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Accio _Buch!" rief Harry und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als der gesamte Inhalt des Regales auf ihn zuflog. Zum Glück hatte Remus seinen Zauberstab schon gezogen und verhinderte das Schlimmste. Die Bücher stoppten, kurz bevor sie Harry erreicht hatten.

Remus grinste. „Du musst die Auswirkung des Spruches eingrenzen, Harry. Das Wort ‚Buch' ist zu vage, auch wenn es im Singular ist."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Danke für den Hinweis."

„Warum versuchst du es nicht noch mal?" fragte Remus und deutete auf das Verwandlungsbuch. „Rufe mal dieses Buch zu dir." Das Buch war schon das vom dritten Schuljahr und Remus dachte sich, dass Harry bereits den Stoff der ZAG's gemacht haben würde, wenn er als Erstklässler nach Hogwarts kommen würde.

"Accio Verwandlungsbuch!" rief Harry konzentriert und das gewünschte Buch flog auf ihn zu und landete in seinem Arm. „Hast du es gesehen? Ich hab's geschafft!"

„Ja," sagte Remus und dachte darüber nach, wie erfreut Harry doch nach jedem neuen erlernten Spruch war.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus und Minerva saßen vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. Sie waren hier um andere Möglichkeiten für Harry zu diskutieren. Sie waren sich alle drei einig, dass die Weasley-Kinder ein wenig laut und ungestüm waren, fragten sie sich, ob nicht ein anderes Kind besser für Harry war. Natürlich würde Harry Ron und Ginny wieder sehen. Er hatte eine Woche nach dem Treffen erwähnt, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, wenn die beiden öfters kämen, nur nicht _zu_ oft.

„Es gibt noch den Longbottom-Jungen," sagte Albus. „Seine Situation ist... ähnlich der Harry's."

„Hälst du das für eine gute Idee?" fragte Minerva zweifelnd. „dass diese beiden Jungen mit einem so schweren Schicksal zusammen sind?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass es schlecht wäre," warf Remus ein. „Aber ich habe mit Harry geredet und er sagte, dass es ihm gleich ist, ob er andere Kinder trifft. Es ist ihm völlig egal."

„Aber das sollte nicht so sein!" rief Minerva. „Er sollte unbedingt andere Kinder treffen wollen, alles andere ist doch nicht normal!"

„Ich denke, einer der Gründe ist, dass er zu erwachsen für sein Alter ist. Ich denke, dass Ron und Ginny einfach zu jung für ihn sind. Vielleicht wären andere Kinder wirklich besser. Und überhaupt..." Remus schaute die beiden eindringlich an. „Wie können wir erwarten, dass er gut mit anderen Kindern auskommt, wenn er sein Leben lang nur mit Erwachsenen zusammen war?"

„Das ist wahr," sagte Albus. „Wir sollten ihn zu nichts drängen. Wenn er will, kann er die Weasleys sehen, und wenn nicht, dann eben nicht. Und wenn er andere Kinder kennen lernen will, kann er uns das sagen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry saß in seinem Bett und wartete auf Yenty, die ihm Milch bringen wollte. Er gähnte und schloss sein Buch. Es war ein Muggel-Buch, und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es mochte oder nicht. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er es mochte, dass in diesen Büchern immer Leute waren, die gegen das Böse kämpften.

In diesem Moment erschien auch schon Yenty und überreichte ihm seine Milch.

„Master Harry's Milch. Will Master Harry noch wünschen, dass Yenty ihm etwas anderes bringt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sank müde auf sein Kissen. „Yenty, ruh dich auch mal aus. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Es machte ‚Plop' und Yenty war verschwunden. Harry starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Es war Vollmond und Remus war mal wieder draußen in der Heulenden Hütte. Deswegen konnte er ihm keine Geschichte vorlesen. Harry mochte es, wenn Remus ihm vorlas, auch wenn er natürlich schon längst selber lesen konnte. Vielleicht würde Ron über ihn lachen, aber nur, weil der Rothaarige sich von allem Kindlichen losreißen wollte. Harry war das egal. Solange er Remus hatte, würde alles in Ordnung sein.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Am nächsten Tag fühlte sich Remus, als wäre er mehr tot als lebendig. Es schien so, als wären die Verwandlungen bei jedem Mal schlimmer und schmerzhafter. Er vergrub den Kopf in das Kissen. Albus musste ihn aus der Heulenden Hütte hierher gebracht haben. Er würde ihm nachher dafür danken. Jetzt musste er erst mal Harry suchen und mit ihm frühstücken.

„Morgen," sagte Harry verschlafen und kam auf ihn zu. „Frühstück?" Erst da sah Remus, dass Harry ein Tablett mit Eiern, Schinken und Toast trug. Nun ja, es war offensichtlich, dass Yenty dieses Tablett gemacht hatte, aber Remus konnte nur darüber schmunzeln, dass Harry es ihm brachte.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es? Spät, oder?"

„Nicht soo spät," antwortete Harry. „Aber egal, es ist Samstag, und du darfst ausschlafen."

Remus grinste und schlug die Bettdecke ein wenig zurück. „Komm her."

Harry legte sich neben Remus unter die Decke.

„Hast du was dagegen?"

„Zu spät."

„Nicht wirklich."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weiß, dass ich nichts dagegen habe."

„Wollte nur sichergehen."

„Los, iss deinen Toast," ordnete Remus in gespielt befehlerischen Ton an. „Und ich werde meinen Schinken essen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry hatte Ron und Ginny lange Zeit nicht gesehen. Er hatte die Beiden schon fast vergessen, als Albus ihn eines Morgens gefragt hatte, ob er dieses Mal nur Ron sehen wolle, da Ron sich bei seiner Mutter nach ihm erkundigt hatte.

Harry hörte auf, auf seinem Keks zu knabbern. „In Ordnung. Mir ist es eigentlich egal."

"Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst," sagte Albus.

Harry nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Er hat nach mir gefragt?"

„Ja."

Harry starrte einen Moment lang auf die Wand und dachte darüber nach, wie es war, an jemanden zu denken. Er hatte nicht viel über Ron nachgedacht. Naja, wenn Ron ihn unbedingt sehen wollte, dann konnte er ja einen Nachmittag mit ihm verbringen.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Ja," sagte Harry. "Ich würde Ron gerne wieder sehen."

Albus lächelte. Innerlich atmete er auf. Er hatte gehofft, dass Harry dies sagen würde und ich nicht komplett von anderen Kindern abschottete.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron drückte das Schachspiel fester an sich, als er die Hand seiner Mutter ergriff. Er beobachtete, wie sie etwas Flohpuder aus einer Dose nahm und es auf die Feuerstelle warf. „Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Büro!"

Mit einer großen grünen Flamme verschwanden sie. Ron war schon einige Male mit Flohpuder gereist, und er mochte dieses lustige Gefühl im Bauch, als würde sich alles drehen. Fred und George hatten einmal gesagt, dass man vom Reisen mit Flohpuder Segelohren bekommen könne. Ron war sich da nicht so sicher. Fred und George erzählten eine Menge unwahrer Dinge und Ron musste immer höllisch aufpassen, um nicht sie Lügen mit der Wahrheit zu verwechseln.

Als sie einige Sekunden später in einem Kamin landeten, fing seine Mutter ihn auf, noch bevor er hinfallen konnte. Er war deswegen sehr dankbar, da er sich vor seinem neuen Freund nicht gerade lächerlich machen wollte. Er sah Harry neben dem Kamin stehen.

„Hallo," sagte Harry und lief zu ihm.

„Hi," sagte Ron schüchtern lächelnd.

„Möchtest du – möchtest du gerne draußen spielen?" fragte Harry. Er schaute schüchtern auf seine Fußspitzen. „Ich habe einen Besen."

„Oh," sagte Ron erfreut und schaute zu seiner Mutter. „Darf ich?"

Sie nickte und Ron grinste. Seine älteren Brüder hatten Besen, aber sie ließen ihn nicht darauf fliegen. Ron wusste, dass Harrys Besen bestimmt kein _echter_ Besen war – es musste ein Kinderbesen sein – aber das war egal. Vielleicht durfte er sogar mal eine Runde fliegen!

„Gehen wir?"

Ron nickte schnell und folgte Harry. Vielleicht war dieser Junge anders als alle Kinder, die er zuvor getroffen hatte. Die Anderen, die sich über seine roten Haare und seine abgetragenen Kleider lustig machten. Vielleicht.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Molly beobachtete, wie Ron und Harry zusammen weggingen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Ihr Jüngster hatte ihr oft ein wenig Sorgen gemacht. Ron war nie so wild und neugierig wie seine Brüder gewesen, und er war auch das Hauptopfer der Zwillinge. Aber in den letzten beiden Jahren war es besser geworden. Ginny war zwar immer noch die dominantere von den beiden, aber er ließ sich nun nicht mehr alles gefallen und sie war froh, dass er eine starke Freundschaft außerhalb der Familie geschlossen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass die beiden gute Freunde bleiben würden. Sie fühlte, dass diese Freundschaft ihren Sohn stärkte.

"Molly?"

Molly drehte sich um und sah in Albus' Gesicht. "Ja?"

Albus holte zwei dicke Briefe aus seinem Umhang. „Ich denke, es erspart den Eulen einen anstrengend Flug zum Fuchsbau, wenn du schon einmal da bist."

„Natürlich, natürlich," murmelte sie und nahm die Briefe entgegen. Auf diesen stand „Fred Weasley" und „George Weasley". „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Zwillinge begeistert sein werden. Sie warten schon seit Ewigkeiten auf die Briefe."

Albus zwinkerte. „Richte ihnen Grüße von mir aus."

"Ja, das werde ich machen," sagte Molly und verstaute die Briefe in ihrer Tasche. Dann ging sie zum Kamin. „Floh mir, wenn ich Ron abholen soll." Dann stieg sie in den Kamin, warf ihr Flohpulver in die Luft und rief: „Fuchsbau!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry starrte auf das Brett. Er sah schwarze und weiße Figuren, die quer auf dem Brett verteilt waren. Er rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her. So wie es aussah, würde Ron ihn Schachmatt setzen, egal, was er tun würde. „Ähhhmmm..." machte er, bevor er seinen Läufer befahl, ein paar Felder diagonal über das Brett zu rutschen.

Ron grinste und schlug den Läufer mit seinem Turm. „Du bist dran."

Harry fluchte leise. Er hatte die grundlegenden Regeln des Spieles gekannt, aber gegen Ron war das ein Klacks. Ron kannte die gerissensten Tricks. Harry beobachtete den rothaarigen, wie dieser schon ganz aufgeregt vor Vorfreude war, dass er gleich gewinnen würde.

Der Schwarzhaarige Junge dachte sich, dass er Ron jetzt sehr viel mehr mochte als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Er fragte sich, ob Ron genau so viel las und ob er auch schon so viele Zaubersprüche beherrschte. Er würde Ron später deswegen fragen. Welche Figur sollte er jetzt verschieben? Er würde sowieso verlieren, aber er sollte die Niederlage so lange wie möglich hinausschieben...

„Ron?" sagte Minerva, als sie den Raum betrat. „Deine Mutter ist hier und sie sagt, dass du dich beeilen sollst, weil ihr gleich zu Abend esst."

Ron schaute enttäuscht auf. „Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig."

„Das kannst du deiner Mutter erzählen, aber ich fürchte, das bringt nicht viel."

Ron zögerte einen Moment, bevor er enttäuscht aufstand und die Schachfiguren in seine Holzschatulle tat. „Ich muss dann wohl gehen," murmelte er. Harry half ihm mit den Figuren. Als Ron gehen wollte und schon bei der Tür angekommen war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und schaute seinen Freund verlegen an. „Kann ich noch mal mit dir Schach spielen? Wenn du willst…"

Harry lächelte und nickte. „Ja."

Ron war bei dieser Antwort erleichtert und grinste breit. „Brilliant. Dann werden wir uns bald wiedersehen."

Harry blickte dem Rothaarigen hinterher, als dieser mit Minerva zum Büro des Schulleiters ging. Irgendwie hatten die Erwachsenen recht gehabt. Es war anders, mir Ron zu spielen, aber es war schön. Harry beeilte sich, um Remus zu finden. Er musste ihm unbedingt von seinem neuen Freund erzählen.

**TBC**

_Ü/N: Vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut! )_


	8. Viele Schilder

**Kapitel Acht**_  
Viele Schilder_

Ron vermisste Harry sehr, wenn er ihn längere Zeit nicht sah. Aber der Rothaarige liebte Donnerstage, denn das waren die Tage, an denen er noch Hogwarts ging, um Harry zu treffen. Ron wusste, dass Ginny sich wunderte, warum er immer verschwand. Aber seine Mutter plante es so geschickt, dass Ginny an diesen Tagen selbst oft bei Freundinnen war und es nicht so auffiel. Ron liebte es, dass er etwas tat, von dem seine kleine Schwester nichts wusste und auch nichts genaueres erfahren sollte.

Ron seufzte und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er wünschte sich, in Hogwarts zu sein, wie die Zwillinge, die in ihrem ersten Schuljahr waren. Er könnte dann den ganzen Tag mit Harry zusammensein! Aber leider würde diese Situation erst in zwei Jahren eintreten, also musste er warten und sich auf jeden Donnerstag freuen. Ron hasste es. Und es war _erst _Dienstag! Noch zwei Tage!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry saß vor Albus und Fawkes, der sich neben ihn auf einen Stapel Bücher gestellt hatte. Harry streichelte das prächtige Federkleid des Vogels, während er Albus' Erklärung über Okklumentik lauschte. Harry fand dieses Thema wirklich interessant, aber es ängstigte ihn auch ein wenig. Ein paar mal hatten sie schon seine Abwehr erprobt, aber immer wieder fiel Harry fast in Ohnmacht, wenn Albus in seinen Geist eindringen wollte. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn immer sofort getröstet und gesagt, dass es nicht sein Fehler war. Er selbst war nur ein sehr guter Legilimens, und Harry war ja noch jung.

"Ich denke, das war es für heute," sagte Albus. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und eine Hauselfe erschien, ein Tablett mit Keksen tragend. „Gönnen wir uns noch etwas, bevor es zu deiner Zaubersprüche-Stunde mit Remus geht."

Harry wollte gerade einen Keks nehmen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufflog und er Snape's Stimme hörte. „Albus, du musst etwas gegen diese Weasley-Jungen tun! Sie sind _unmöglich_! Sie sind-"

Albus nickte kaum merklich zu Harry, und dieser wusste, was zu tun war. Er stand so leise wie möglich auf und huschte auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches zu Albus, gerade, als Snape sich vor Wut schnaubend auf den Tisch stützte.

"So, Severus," begann Albus. „Sie sind doch noch unerfahrene Erstklässler..."

„Sie haben einen Taubheitstrank in den übelst riechendsten Trank verwandelt, den ich je-"

„Haben sie ihre Kessel in die Luft gejagt?"

„Nein, aber-"

Harry schlüpfte durch die halb offen stehende Tür in einen Nebenraum und ließ Albus weiter mit Snape argumentieren, der noch immer wahnsinnig wütend auf die Weasley-Zwillinge war. Harry mochte die beiden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wie immer lag Remus nach einer weiteren Vollmondnacht erschöpft in seinem Sessel. Er las ein Buch über Defensive Magie, aber er war zu erschöpft, um wirklich verstehen zu können, was darin geschrieben stand. Harry hoffte, dass Remus ihm bald einige neue Sprüche erklären würde, die in dem Buch beschrieben waren. Er ging in den Raum und begrüßte seinen Tutoren.

Remus schloss das Buch und lächelte ihn müde an. „Hallo Harry! Bist du schon mit deinem Okklumentikunterricht fertig?"

„Alby wurde wieder von Snape unterbrochen," sagte Harry missmutig. Nur wegen diesem doofen Typen hatte er keinen Keks essen können! Er lehnte sich gegen den Sessel. „Snape hat sich über die Weasley-Zwillinge beschwert. Er war unglaublich wütend. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er überhaupt so rot werden kann."

Remus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, versuchte aber, nicht loszulachen. Harry verstand wirklich nicht, warum Remus Snape lustig fand. Er selbst fand Snape einfach nur nervig. Er unterbrach dauernd seinen Unterricht mit Alby.

„Lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Was willst du heute machen? Wir könnten etwas Zaubersprüche üben oder Verteidigung oder auch Verwandlung – aber nur das Theoretische."

„Verteidigung," sagte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Verteidigung war sein liebstes Fach, und das nicht nur, weil es Remus' Lieblingsthema war. Zaubersprüche und Verwandlung war auch lustig, aber Verteidigung war einfach so – interessant. Und Harry lernte die Sprüche mit Abstand am schnellsten im Vergleich zu den beiden anderen Fächern.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Deswegen habe ich auch gleich das passende Buch dafür dabei."

Er nahm das Buch, dass er gelesen hatte, blätterte einige Seiten zurück und reichte es Harry. „Hier, lies dieses Kapitel, und sag mir Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist."

Harry setzte sich in seinen Sessel und begann sofort zu lesen: _Schilder sind die Mächtigsten und am wenigsten spezifierten Typen Defensiver Magie..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Albus war sehr zufrieden mit Harry's Fortschritten in Okklumentik. Er spürte jetzt schon einen Widerstand von Harry, wenn auch nur einen schwachen. Aber für jemanden in Harrys Alter war das mehr als gut. Albus wusste, dass Harrys Version – eine geschlossene Tür – einen brutalen Legilimens nicht davon abhalten würde, in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber es war ein guter Start. In vielleicht einem halben Jahr könnten sie dann daran arbeiten, dass Harry es einfach so aussehen ließ, als hätte er nichts zu verbergen. Der Gegner dachte dann oft, er hätte es geschafft, in dem Kopf dieser Person herumzuschnüffeln, und das war oft vorteilhaft.

Albus hob den Kopf, als er jemanden an der Tür klopfen hörte. Er wusste sofort, dass es nicht Severus war, denn Severus klopfte in letzter Zeit nicht mehr an der Tür. Er bat die Person herein.

„Albus," sagte Minerva ohne groß um den heißen Brei zu reden. „Ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn ich Harry's Training in Verwandlung übernehmen würde. Ich weiß, dass Remus sehr gute Arbeit geleistet hat und auch immer ein exzellenter Schüler war, aber Harry fängt jetzt mit dem Stoff der dritten Klasse an und es wäre meiner Meinung nach am besten, wenn jemand mit Fachkenntnissen ihn unterrichten würde."

"Dann solltest du mit Remus darüber reden," sagte Albus.

"Ich dachte mir schon, dass du das sagen würdest."

"Was ist der wahre Grund, warum du hier bist, Minerva?"

"Findest du—" Minerva stockte. "Findest du, dass wir zu viel von Harry verlangen?"

"Du weißt, dass es vorbereitet sein muss-"

"Ja, das weiß ich, aber er könnte doch einfach mehr arbeiten, wenn er älter ist. Er muss doch nicht schon als Kind all diese Bücher über magische Theorie lesen und sich den ganzen Tag mit Zaubersprüchen herumschlagen. Er ist doch erst neun Jahre alt," sagte Minerva seufzend. „Manchmal vergesse ich schon, dass er noch ein Kind ist."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst," sagte Albus ernst. „Das Problem dabei ist, dass Harry lernen _will._ Wir müssen bedenken, dass es Harry selber war, der sich bis zu diesem Level hochgelernt hat. Ich hätte absolut nichts dagegen, wenn er noch auf dem Niveau der Erstklässler wäre, aber er ist so wissensdurstig, und er will von sich aus alles erfahren und kennen lernen, und so ist er schon viel weiter als andere Kinder in seinem Alter. Ich habe Remus schon gesagt, dass er ein bisschen langsamer unterrichten soll." Es entstand ein langes Schweigen, bei dem beide in ihren Gedanken versunken waren. „Ich frage mich manchmal, ob das, was wir tun, richtig ist. Ich bin froh, dass er noch nicht weiß, was das Schicksal schon vor seiner Geburt für ihn bestimmt hat. Wir sollten ihm so lange wie möglich eine unbeschwerte Kindheit gewähren."

"Albus…"

"Ich weiß, meine Liebe, ich weiß. Wir sollten das Beste aus der Sache machen."

"Das Beste ist vielleicht nicht gut genug," wisperte sie.

Er senkte die Augen. „Du verlierst nur, wenn du es nicht versuchst."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Am folgenden Donnerstag war Ron schon früher als normal wach, um endlich nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Molly bemerkte mit einem Lächeln, wie erpicht ihr Jüngster darauf war, Harry zu sehen. Sie konnte nur ahnen, wie trostlos Harry's Leben sein musste, ohne Kinder zum Spielen um ihn herum. Aber sie konnte die Gründe von Dumbledore verstehen, die Welt draußen war für Harry viel zu gefährlich. Aber mit Ron konnte sie ihm wenigstens etwas Kindheit gönnen. Sie fragte sich nur, warum der Schulleiter nicht schon viel früher auf diese Idee gekommen war.

"So, Ron," sagte sie und reichte ihm die Dose mit dem Flohpuder. „Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich an dein Versprechen."

Ron nickte brav. „Ich werde mit niemandem über Harry sprechen. Ich werde sagen, ich hätte mit ein paar Kindern gespielt, wenn Ginny fragt."

Molly wuschelte Ron durch das Haar. „Das ist gut. Du bist ein braver Junge."

Ron rümpfte die Nase, protestierte aber nicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihre beiden Jüngsten wie kleine Kinder zu behandeln. Ron würde immer ihr Kleiner sein, egal, ob er Zehn, Zwanzig oder Dreißig Jahre alt war.

„Lass uns gehen." Sie umarmte ihren Sohn noch einmal und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Sie war wirklich froh, dass Ron eine Freundschaft außerhalb der Familie geschlossen hatte. Ron war nicht schüchtern, aber er hatte sich trotzdem nie besonders mit anderen Kindern verstanden. Vielleicht hatte es ja nicht an Ron gelegen, sondern an den anderen Kindern. Vielleicht hatte Ron ja einfach nur einen guten Geschmack. Denn Harry war wirklich so ein braver und lieber Junge. Er hätte so viel mehr verdient, als er hatte.

Das Leben, dachte sie, ist nicht fair.

Sie griff nach Ron's Hand und warf das Flohpuder in den Kamin. „Dumbledore's Büro!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron grinste, als er Harry mal wieder im Schach besiegt hatte. Dieses Mal war es schwerer gewesen, denn Harry guckte sich Taktiken von ihm ab und wurde immer besser. Ron blickte hoch zur Decke der Großen Halle und sah einen wolkenlosen Himmel. So musste es auch draußen sein, und Ron wollte schon fragen, ob sie rausgehen könnten. Aber seine Mutter hatte ihm immer eingeschärft, dass man seine Gastgeber so etwas nicht fragte. Man sollte nicht so ‚betteln'. Ron stieß frustriert Luft aus.

„Ist was los?" fragte Harry.

„Nö." Ron lächelte, als er sich in der menschenleeren Halle umsah. „Ich mag es hier."

„Ich auch."

Ron starrte in den Himmel. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte bleiben," murmelte er.

"Würdest du deine Familie nicht vermissen?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht." Ron war sich relativ sicher, dass er seine Familie nicht vermissen würde. Okay, vielleicht ein wenig. Aber manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte genug Platz für sich, dass er selber Sachen machen konnte, ohne ständig mit anderen verglichen zu werden. Er war froh, dass er der einzige Weasley war, den Harry wirklich kannte. Harry konnte ihn nicht mit seinen Brüdern vergleichen du feststellen, dass er viel schwächer als sie war. Ron wünschte sich, dass Harry überhaupt nie seine Familie kennen lernte. Er wusste, dass es egoistisch klang, und seine Mutter würde ihn für diese Gedanken tadeln, aber er wollte nur einmal etwas haben, dass _nur_ er hatte. Und diese Freundschaft hatte nur er und somit musste er sie nicht teilen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry atmete auf, als sein Freund gegangen war. Ron war wirklich ein sehr netter Junge und Harry mochte ihn sehr, aber der Rothaarige war manchmal ein bisschen zu viel für Harry. Harry war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, so viel zu unternehmen wie Ron. Außerdem schien Ron oft nicht besonders glücklich. Harry konnte das nicht verstehen, denn Ron müsste eigentlich ein sehr froher Junge sein. Er hatte eine nette Familie und eine Mutter, die ihn schrecklich gern hatte.

„Remy?" fragte Harry leise. Er wollte Remus nicht zu sehr stören, denn dieser war gerade in ein Buch vertieft. „Warum sind Leute traurig?"

„Warum fragst du das?" Remus betrachtete seinen Schützling aufmerksam.

„Also, na ja, nur eine Frage."

„Bist du nicht glücklich?"

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, nein, das ist es nicht."

„Gibt es denn einen speziellen Grund, warum du das fragst?"

Harry wollte ihn die Wahrheit sagen, aber dann würde Remus bestimmt noch mehr nachfragen. „Nur neugierig."

Remus durchbohrte ihn immer noch mit seinem Blick. „Du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, egal, was ist?"

"Ja, ich weiß."

„Gut." Remus öffnete sein Buch wieder und Harry ließ sich neben ihm in den Sessel fallen. Er dachte darüber nach, wie e sich fühlen würde, wenn Remus länger weg wäre. Es wäre bestimmt schrecklich. Wie konnte Ron bloß seine Familie nicht vermissen?

Das war es, was Harry nicht verstand.

**TBC**

**_Ü/N: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Die Autorin und ich freuen uns immer sehr darüber!  
Vielen ist ja in den letzten Kapiteln aufgefallen, dass sich Harry vom Charakter her in eine ganz andere Richtung entwickelt hat, vor allem, was das Lernen anbetrifft. Des weitern haben viele eine irritierende Charakterbeschreibung von Ron bemerkt. Diese Merkmale werden vor allem in diesem Kapitel wieder sehr deutlich, und ich möchte noch anmerken, dass das später noch wichtig werden wird. Außerdem wollte ich noch anmerken, dass diese Fanfiction keineswegs nur eine normale Klein-Harry-Story ist, sondern auch einen hohen psychologischen Wert hat, auch wenn dieser nicht sehr deutlich zur Geltung kommt. Die genauen Auswirkungen von Harry's anderer Kindheit werdet ihr natürlich in den nächsten Kapiteln lesen!_**

**_Und vergesst nicht, zu reviewen! )_**


	9. Zeit für Veränderungen

**Kapitel Neun  
**_Zeit für Veränderungen_

Das folgende Jahr war jenes, in dem sich alles änderte. Das hatte zumindest Remus gesagt. Harry wusste nicht, ob diese Veränderungen gut oder schlecht waren, also ließ er es einfach auf sich zukommen.

Eigentlich mochte er sein Leben so, wie es war. Er lernte viel, war den ganzen Tag mit Remus zusammen und einmal die Woche kam Ron ihn besuchen. Warum musste er Hogwarts so wie die anderen Schüler besuchen?

Albus hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass er besonders wäre...

_Harry wusste, dass er anders war, weil manche Leute ihn sehen konnten und manche nicht. Er hatte dem nie Beachtung geschenkt, bis heute nicht. „Warum gehe ich nicht wie die anderen in die Schule?" fragte Harry Albus, als er gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster in dessen Büro starrte und die Schüler auf den Wiesen sah. „Warum lerne ich nicht so wie die anderen Magie?"_

_Albus lächelte ihm gütig zu. „Weil du etwas besonderes bist, mein Junge."_

„_Warum bin ich besonders?"_

"_Weil du es eben bist."_

_Eine lange Pause entstand. „Muss ich besonders sein?"_

„_Man sucht sich nicht aus, ob man besonders ist," sagte Albus und wählte seine Worte bedächtig. „Entweder du bist es oder du bist es nicht. Das wirst du vielleicht später verstehen. Außerdem... du magst es doch, wenn Remus dich unterrichtet, oder? Wenn du wie die anderen Schüler wärst, würde dich Remus nicht unterrichten."_

Mit dieser Erklärung war Harry zufrieden. Er wollte unbedingt Remus als Lehrer behalten, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sein Leben ohne ihn sein würde. Das würde so... so komisch sein.

So anders und so schrecklich.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron vermisste seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund mehr als er je einen seiner Brüder vermisst hatte. Der Grund dafür war bestimmt, dass Harry ihn einfach besser verstand. Und Harry war viel netter. Nicht so wie die Zwillinge, die ihm dauernd Streiche spielten, oder Percy, der immer etwas an ihm auszusetzen hatte. Oder Bill und Charlie, die zwar etwas geduldiger waren, aber schon so... alt.

Ron vergrub den Kopf in sein Kissen. Er wünschte, er könnte Harry öfter sehen, aber seine Mutter sagte ihm dann immer, dass Harry seine freie Zeit brauchte. Mittlerweile ging Ron schon dreimal die Woche nach Hogwarts und das war sehr viel Zeit, die man bei jemandem anderen verbrachte,...

Ron seufzte. Morgen würde er endlich wieder Harry besuchen können.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bist du nicht aufgeregt wegen Hogwarts?" fragte Ron neugierig.

Harry zog die Schultern hoch. Er antwortete auf diese Frage besser nicht, denn die Antwort würde zweifellos negativ ausfallen.

„Wäre es nicht toll, wenn wir die ganze Zeit zusammen wären? Ich müsste dann nicht immer nach Hause gehen und-"

„Würdest du dein Zuhause nicht vermissen?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

Ron schwieg und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Ich bin lieber hier bei dir als daheim."

Aus irgendeinem Grund war diese Antwort nicht etwas, das Harry's Laune anhob. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf dieses ‚Geständnis' reagieren sollte. Es machte ihm wieder einmal bewusst, _wie_ wichtig er für Ron war. Er mochte Ron natürlich sehr, aber auf keinen Fall würde er Ron seiner Familie – Remus, Albus, Minerva und Yenty – vorziehen.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Wow!" rief Ron ehrfürchtig. „Du bist so ein toller Flieger!"

Harry spürte, wie im das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Die anderen hatten ihm zwar schon oft gesagt, dass er sehr gut war, aber es von Ron zu hören, war irgendwie anders. „Danke."

„Vielleicht könntest du mir ein paar Manöver beibringen!" Ron rannt zu der Stelle, an der sein schwarzhaariger Freund gelandet war. „Meine Brüder sagen immer, ich wäre noch zu jung, aber das ist eine Ausrede. Sie wollen nur nicht, dass ich ihre Besen benutze. Sie haben Angst, dass ich sie kaputt machen würde. Aber ich bin ja nicht _so_ tollpatschig!"

Harry lächelte und reichte Ron seinen Besen. „Es ist nicht wirklich schwer. Du musst nur wissen, in welche Richtung dein Besen fliegen soll, und dein Gewicht dementsprechend verlagern. Anders kann ich es irgendwie nicht erklären."

Ron hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und nickte. Er setzte sich auf den Besen und setzte eine konzentrierte Miene auf. Dann stieß er sich ab. Er saß noch etwas wackelig auf dem Besen, aber immerhin flog er langsam eine kleine Runde, die Füße noch eine handbreit über dem Boden. Er grinste Harry stolz zu.

Harry war froh, dass er jemanden wie Ron kannte.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Was ist los, Harry?"

Harry wandte sich von dem Fenster ab, durch das er einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws beobachtete, die ihre ersten Flugversuche mit Madam Hooch machten. Am vergangenen Tag waren schon Gryffindor und Slytherin dran gewesen. Harry wusste eine Menge über die vier Häuser, denn er hatte _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gelesen, aber er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, in welches Haus er kommen würde. In etwas weniger als einem Jahr würde er schon ein richtiger Schüler hier sein. Dann konnte er endlich auch in Fächern wie Zaubertränke und Astronomie unterrichtet werden.

„Was denkst du: In welches Haus werde ich kommen?" fragte Harry Remus, der lesend in einem Sessel saß. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wozu sich der Sprechende Hut entscheiden könnte, weil ich denke, dass ich sowohl loyal als auch clever, mutig und fleißig bin. Aber ich weiß nicht, zu was ich mehr tendiere."

„In welches Haus würdest du denn gerne kommen?"

Harry überlegte angestrengt. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Ich glaube, du würdest in jedes Haus gut reinpassen."

„Es wäre dir egal, wo ich hinkommen würde?"

Remus nickte leicht. „Ja. Es ist mir egal. Hauptsache, dir gefällt es dort."

Harry lächelte und ließ seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen. Alles war ihm so vertraut... das knisternde Feuer im Kamin, Remus, der jeden Abend lesend in seinem Sessel saß, der Geruch, die Atmosphäre... einfach alles.

„Ich will nicht, dass sich alles ändert."

„Aber das muss es."

„Warum?"

„Weil," begann Remus vorsichtig, „wenn alles im Leben so bleiben würde, wie es ist, dann würde es nie so eine wundervolle Erfahrung sein. Du lernst so viel von allem, was du machst, von jedem Weg, den du einschlägst, auch, wenn der Weg beschwerlich ist oder in einer Sackgasse endet.

"Es tut mir Leid," wisperte Harry, denn er bemerkte sofort, dass Remus an seine Erfahrungen als Werwolf dachte. Ausgestoßen von der Zauberwelt, hatte er immer für sich gekämpft und das Beste aus der Situation gemacht.

„Mir tut es auch Leid," sagte Remus und umarmte Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Minerva saß im Büro des Schulleiters und wartete auf Albus, der gerade im Ministerium war. Sie trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Warum hatte er ihr nicht einfach gesagt, später zu kommen? Stattdessen vertrödelte sie ihre kostbare Zeit hier. Der Sommer hatte gerade angefangen. Die Examen der Schüler mussten nur noch einmal nachkorrigiert werden. Aber vorerst musste sie sich um die Liste der neuen Erstklässler kümmern.

Gerade, als sie beschlossen hatte, zu gehen, loderten die Flammen im Kamin auf und Albus trat heraus. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, meine Liebe," sagte er zwinkernd. Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab, und schon stand eine Teekanne und ein Teller mit Plätzchen auf dem Tisch. „Das Treffen mit Fudge dauerte länger, als ich es erwartet hatte."

„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt," zischte sie. „Er kriegt seinen Job mal wieder nicht auf die Reihe."

„Ja, leider," sagte Albus resigniert und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. „Jetzt können wir ja endlich über Harry's Schulbeginn im September reden."

„Der Fidelius-Zauber," sagte sie. „Wir müssen den Spruch aufheben, wenn er in Hogwarts ist. Anders geht es nicht. Wir können ja nicht allen Schülern und Lehrern verraten, dass er hier ist, ganz zu schweigen den potenziellen Zuschauern bei Quidditchspielen. Ich will gar nicht daran denken. Der Spruch war und ist ein so großer Schutz für ihn."

"Über deine Sorgen habe ich das ganze letzte Jahr über nachgedacht. Wie du schon sagtest, der Spruch muss aufgehoben werden, sobald Harry hier ist. Wir können nur hoffen, dass ihm nichts passiert. Wir haben wirklich Glück, dass Voldemort-" er ignorierte Minerva's Zusammenzucken, „seit damals nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist. Im Moment ist es sicher."

„Und wenn doch nicht?"

„Darüber müssen wir dann im Ernstfall entscheiden."

„Aber-"

„Vielleicht... kommt er nie wieder zurück."

Minerva schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Wenn du das glauben würdest, hättest du Harry niemals unter dem Fidelius-Zauber beschützt."

Albus seufzte und mit einem Mal sah er sehr alt aus. Es war nichts mehr von dem erfreuten Funkeln in seinen Augen. Er sah unglaublich müde aus. Minerva hätte am liebsten ihre Worte zurückgenommen – Albus sorgte sich schließlich genauso wie sie um Harry – aber das würde nichts an der Situation ändern.

„Was können wir tun? Ihn den Rest seines Lebens verstecken?"

„Er hätte vielleicht nichts dagegen," wisperte Minerva fast lautlos. „Hat er dich nicht gefragt, warum er Hogwarts wie jeder andere Schüler besuchen muss? Er... er will, dass sein Leben so bleibt und sich nichts ändert."

Albus nickte langsam. „Ja, er hat so etwas mir gegenüber erwähnt."

„Und...?"

„Du weißt sehr genau, dass das nicht geht. Du kannst ein Kind doch nicht einsperren, bis es erwachsen ist. Wir haben ihn in seiner Kindheit total isoliert und von der Außenwelt abgeschottet... wir haben ihm seine Kindheit geraubt, Minerva. Er kennt die Welt nur durch Bücher. Die einzigen Menschen, die er kennt, sind Remus, Du, die Weasleys und ich. Und Yenty natürlich, aber sie ist in der Tat kein Mensch. Aber die Menschen da draußen sind nicht alle wie wir. Ich habe Angst, dass wir ihn ein bisschen zu... unschuldig erzogen haben."

Minerva sah erschüttert über Albus' Worte aus. „Wir haben alles falsch gemacht," sagte sie nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens mit zitternder Stimme.

"Nein."

"Wir wollten doch nur das Beste für ihn," sagte sie, als wolle sie sich selbst überzeugen, aber der Versuch klang kläglich. Immerhin hatte sie schon selbst oft darüber nachgedacht. Harry war einfach _zu_ liebenswürdig, was, wenn die anderen Kinder das ausnützen würden? Kinder waren grausam. Minerva wollte nicht einmal daran denken.

"Wir haben unser bestes gegeben, und es war vielleicht nicht genug, aber es ist nun einmal geschehen. Wir können nur darauf achten, es in der Zukunft besser zu machen."

„Und wenn wir an diesem Vorsatz scheitern?"

"Das werden wir nicht," sagte Albus sicher. Es war tröstend für Minerva. Albus lächelte sie an und er sah wieder etwas jünger aus. Als wäre eine große Last von ihm gefallen.

„Nur wer wagt, gewinnt."

**TBC**

Ü/N: Wieder mal vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich finde es ein wenig schade, dass immer nur die gleichen Leute reviewen und nicht die Unmengen von Schwarzlesern... Denk daran, ihr macht nicht nur mich, sondern auch die Autorin dieser Fanfiction glücklich! ;-)  
Im nächsten Kapitel geht es _endlich_ los! Und zwar mit einigen Überraschungen...


	10. Wer du bist

**Kapitel Zehn  
**_Wer du bist_

„Schachmatt," sagte Ron triumphierend, als sein Läufer sich quer über das Schachbrett schob.

„Warum gewinnst du denn immer?" maulte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil ich schon länger als du Schach spiele."

„Wie lange denn schon?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Seit ich fünf Jahre alt bin. Dad hat es mir beigebracht," antwortete Ron stolz. „Am Anfang hat er mich immer besiegt, genauso wie meine Brüder."

„Spielst du noch viel Schach mit deinem Vater?"

„Es geht. Er verliert meistens. Außerdem hat er viel in der Arbeit zu tun. Im Ministerium geht es drunter und drüber, seit vor kurzem der neue Minister gewählt wurde."

Beide Jungen schwiegen. Ron brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer verboten, Harry über seine Vergangenheit zu fragen, doch er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

„Was arbeitet eigentlich dein Vater?" platzte er heraus.

„Was?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand auf seine Eltern angesprochen und schon gar nicht solche Fragen gestellt. „Mein Vater ist tot. Meine Mutter auch. Das ist alles, was ich weiß," antwortete Harry nachdenklich und bemerkte zum ersten mal, dass er eigentlich überhaupt nichts über seine Herkunft wusste. Nicht einmal, wie seine Eltern ausgesehen hatten.

Harry fragte sich, warum Ron ihn diese Frage nicht schon viel früher gestellt hatte. Immerhin war es ja auch sehr verwunderlich, dass er versteckt in Hogwarts aufgewachsen war. Aber Ron hatte sich über diesen Umstand anscheinend nie Gedanken gemacht.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry kannte seine eigene Geschichte zur zum Teil. Er wusste ansatzweise, warum er in Hogwarts wohnte, und er wusste, dass Albus, Minerva und Remus nicht seine leibliche Familie waren. Seine Eltern waren gestorben, als er ein Baby gewesen war und Albus und Minerva hatten ihn daraufhin adoptiert. Und später kam dann natürlich noch Remus dazu, um auf ihn aufzupassen.

Harry wusste aber nicht wirklich, warum er hier war. Die drei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben saßen ihm gegenüber und beobachteten ihn genau. Minerva presste ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, Remus rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und Albus schien über die passende Wortwahl nachzudenken. Dann sagte der Schuldirektor ihm, dass er ihm die Wahrheit über seine Eltern erzählen würde.

"Harry," sagte Albus bedächtig. „Du weißt, dass deine Eltern tot sind, aber nicht warum... Sie wurden von Voldemort getötet." Eine lange Pause entstand.

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Und als er versucht hat, dich ebenfalls mit dem Todesfluch zu töten, bekamst du diese ungewöhnlich geformte Narbe auf deiner Stirn."

Harry fuhr mit der Hand automatisch zu seiner Stirn und fasst sich an die Narbe. Er hatte immer gedacht, er hätte diese als Baby bekommen, als er vielleicht einmal von irgendetwas herunter gefallen war. Er hätte niemals daran gedacht, dass es eine Fluchnarbe wäre. Denn diese waren selten, und dazu noch in dieser Form.

Plötzlich stockte er. „Wenn... wenn es der Todesfluch war, dann müsste ich... doch tot sein."

„Liebe," sagte Albus schlicht. „Deine Eltern liebten dich so sehr, dass sie ihr Leben für dich opferten. Und diese Liebe hat dich vor dem Unverzeihlichen Fluch beschützt."

„Aber das ist unmöglich," murmelte Harry verdattert. „Nichts kann einen Unverzeihlichen aufhalten oder umleiten. Das ist ja auch der Grund, warum sie unverzeihlich sind."

„Aber wundersamerweise war es bei dir so," sagte Albus und lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, dass du etwas besonderes bist. Du bist der Einzige, der jemals den Todesfluch überlebt hat."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er all dies für einen schlechten Scherz halten sollte. Er blickte hilfesuchend Minerva und Remus an, doch die sahen ihn nur betrübt und voller Schmerz an. Es musste war sein. Alby würde ihn niemals anlügen.

"In der gesamten Zauberwelt," fuhr Albus leise fort, „bist du bekannt als _der Junge der lebt_ und du bist genauso berühmt wie Nicholas Flamel für den Stein der Weisen."

Harry starrte den alten Mann an. Er war einfach nur sprachlos. Er war berühmt? Genauso wie Nicholas Flamel? Und überhaupt, er fand es ziemlich lächerlich, dass er wegen so etwas bekannt war. „das ist doch blöd," sagte er. Die Blicke der drei Erwachsenen lasteten schwer auf ihm. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Es waren doch... meine Eltern, denen ich das zu verdanken habe."

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, so etwas über seine Eltern zu erfahren. Harry konnte sich weder an sie erinnern noch hatte je jemand von seinen Betreuern etwas über sie erzählt. Er wusste nur, dass er Eltern gehabt haben muss, sonst würde er ja nicht existieren. Aber sie waren nicht so wie Albus, Minerva und Remus. Sie waren in der Vergangenheit, sie waren ihm unbekannt. Sie waren Fremde für ihn.

„Harry, du darfst weinen," wisperte Minerva. „Es muss so schrecklich sein, seine Eltern in so einem jungen Alter zu verlieren."

Harry konnte überhaupt nicht weinen. Wieso sollte er über jemanden weinen, den er nicht kannte? Obwohl... sie hatten ihn beschützt. Sie hatten ihr Leben für ihn geopfert.

"Deine Eltern wären so stolz auf dich," sagte Remus traurig. „Ich wünschte, sie könnten dich sehen."

Harry lächelte daraufhin leicht. Remus sagte so etwas nicht leichtfertig. Eine lange Pause entstand.

Dann räusperte sich Albus. „Ich hätte dir all dies früher erzählen sollen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du mit dem Wissen aufwächst, dass andere Leute dich für einen Retter halten. Du wirst es in deinem Leben bestimmt nicht leicht haben. Die Menschen da draußen halten dich für einen Held, und sie werden mit Achtung zu dir heraufsehen."

Harry starrte Albus an und öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut drang heraus.

„Die Schüler werden besondere Fähigkeiten und Leistungen von dir erwarten, sie werden dich wie ein Vorbild behandeln, wegen dem, was vor zehn Jahren zwischen dir und Voldemort geschehen ist. Ich bin sicher, du kennst diesen Teil der Geschichte."

Ja, Harry kannte sie. Er hatte viel über die Zeit mit Voldemort gelesen, über den Krieg, die schrecklichen Verbrechen, welche die Todesser begangen hatten. Und wie Voldemort sein Ende fand. Natürlich hatte Harry die Potters nie mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht, weil... weil... _oh Merlin_!

„Ich bin Harry Potter," sagte er langsam. Jetzt fügte sich alles wie ein Puzzle zusammen. Warum war ihm das nicht gleich aufgefallen, als Albus ihm gesagt hatte, dass er den Todesfluch überlebt hatte? Er war so beschäftigt mit dieser Information gewesen, um sich mit dem kleinen Baby in Verbindung zu bringen, dass den unverzeihlichsten der Unverzeihlichen überlebt hatte. „Ich bin _der _Harry Potter." Er blickte auf und sah die drei Erwachsenen an.

Sie nickten und schauten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Trauer, Mitgefühl, Liebe und Scham an. Und da verstand Harry entgültig die Bedeutung seiner Identität. Er war fast genauso berühmt wie Voldemort oder Albus. Er hatte ja über sich selbst schon in unzähligen Geschichtsbüchern gelesen.

Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an. Wenn er nicht schon gesessen wäre, wäre er jetzt umgefallen. Alles drehte sich. Seine ganze Welt war in den letzten paar Minuten auf den Kopf gestellt worden.

Albus holte tief Luft. „Wir wollten, dass du eine normale Kindheit hast. Es tut uns Leid, dass wir dir die Wahrheit so lange vorenthalten haben."

Harry wollte ihm versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber er konnte es nicht. Weil eben nichts in Ordnung war.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minerva konnte sich immer noch an die lange Unterhaltung erinnern, die sie mit Albus geführt hatte, als Harry angefangen hatte, Fragen über seine Herkunft zu stellen. Albus hatte gesagt, es wäre besser, wenn Harry die Wahrheit noch nicht erfahren würde, und Minerva hatte zugestimmt. Denn ein kleiner Junge sollte nicht wissen, dass seine Eltern wegen einer dämlichen Prophezeihung ermordet worden waren.

Jetzt, wo sie etwas zurückblickte, dachte sie sich, dass sie es ihm vielleicht hätten früher erzählen müssen. Und er wusste ja noch nicht einmal die ganze Wahrheit. Doch die erfuhr der Junge gerade. Harry war mit Albus in dessen Büro. Minerva und Remus sahen sich nachdenklich an, als könnten sie jeweils erraten, was der andere dachte.

„Denkst du, dass das, was wir getan haben, richtig war?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist jetzt sowieso egal, wenn wir denken, dass es richtig war und er denkt, dass es falsch war."

„Remus..."

"Ich denke, wir wollten alle nur das Beste für ihn. Und dazu gehört auch, nicht mit so einer Last auf den Schultern aufzuwachsen. Andererseits hat es ihn zu naiv gelassen. Wir hätten es ihm vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre früher erklären sollen. In einer Woche fängt schon sein Schuljahr an und ich hoffe, dass er alle Informationen bis dahin verarbeitet hat."

Minerva nippte an ihrem Tee, während ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirrten. Hoffentlich würde alles in Ordnung werden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es gab Zeiten, da wünschte sich Albus, dass nicht so schwere Bürden auf ihm lasten würden. Aber er musste Entscheidungen treffen, und er zweifelte wirklich daran, ob seine immer richtig gewesen waren. Harry hatte nicht einmal gewusst dass er Harry _Potter_ war!

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass Harry eine normale Kindheit und Jugend hätte verbringen können. Aber die Prophezeihung...

„Es gibt noch mehr, was du wissen solltest," begann Albus vorsichtig. „Weißt du, warum Voldemort gerade nach Godric's Hollow gegangen ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „In dem einen Buch stand nur, dass er dort war, weil die Potters so entschlossen gegen die Dunkle Magie kämpften und weil sehr mächtige Zauberer waren."

„Ja, dies hat zu seiner Wahl beigetragen. Aber es gibt noch einen Grund, einen viel wichtigeren. Eine Prophezeihung. Diese besagt, dass es ein Kind gibt, das jenen Eltern geboren wird, die ihm schon dreimal die Stirn geboten hatten, und dass dieses Kind ihn vernichten würden, wenn er es nicht vorher besiegen würde. Es gab eine andere Familie, auf die diese Beschreibung noch zutraf. Aber Voldemort entschied sich für dich, weil deine Eltern sehr viel mächtiger waren. In jener schicksalhaften Nacht machte er dich zu dem, den die Prophezeihung schon vorhergesagt hatte. Und—"

"Und deswegen war ich der einzige, der ihn zerstören konnte," beendete Harry den Satz für ihn. „Das verstehe ich. Du musst mir nichts mehr erklären. Ich meine, es ist eine interessante Geschichte, aber ich war damals ein Baby. Du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass es das Opfer meiner Eltern war, das mich schützte. Ich bin nichts besonderes."

„Du magst so denken, aber andere nicht. Ich denke es auch, aber nicht deswegen, sondern weil ich dich aufwachsen gesehen habe und du ein liebenswerter, intelligenter und charmanter junger Mann bist. Und du musst darauf vorbereitet sein, dass andere über dich reden werden. Sie werden große Dinge von dir erwarten."

"Aber was, wenn ich normal sein will? So wie die anderen?" Harry's Stimme klang so hoffnungsvoll, so jung, dass Albus sich wünschte, Harry würde nicht mit dem ersten Schuljahr anfangen, sondern noch ein kleines Kind sein.

"Wenn es das ist was du willst, dann sei so. Niemand hat das Recht, dich in eine Rolle zu drängen," sagte Albus lächelnd. Er freute sich natürlich darüber, dass Harry keine Allüren hatte, aber insgeheim dachte er sich, dass der Junge für ihn immer außergewöhnlich bleiben würde. Nicht wegen der _Sache_, sondern weil er einfach Harry war.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ich will nicht anders sein," sagte Harry. Er saß an Remus gelehnt auf dem Boden. „Ich will einfach nur ich sein."

„Jeder will normal sein, so wie die anderen," wisperte Remus verstehend. „Aber..."

„Aber?"

„Man kann es sich manchmal nicht aussuchen."

Sie schwiegen. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Ich wünschte..."

„Was?"

„Ich wünschte dass... ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr. Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Bin ich nur Harry? Der, der ich immer war? Oder bin ich Harry Potter, der Junge, über den ich so viel gelesen habe...?"

„Du bist Harry," sagte Remus liebevoll. „Es ist nicht wichtig, was passiert ist. Es ist egal, in welches Haus zu kommst, wie die anderen dich behandeln. Solange du dir selbst treu bleibst, weißt du, wer du bist."

„Und was wenn nicht?"

"Ich hoffe, dass das niemals passiert. Und ich hoffe, dass du glücklich sein wirst. Und bitte denke nicht, dass du die Erwartungen der anderen erfüllen musst. Sei einfach du selbst und alles wird gut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut laufen wird."

„Ich hoffe es," wisperte Harry. „Ich hoffe es wirklich."

**TBC**

_**Ü/N:** Erstmal muss ich sagen, dass es mich total vom Hocker gehauen hat, als ich in den letzten Tagen in meinen Email-Eingang geschaut habe und ca. 20 Reviews vorfand... Es bringt also was, den Schwarzlesern ins Gewissen zu reden :-D Aber mal ehrlich: Es hat mich unglaublich gefreut! Deswegen habt ihr dieses Kapitel jetzt auch schon nach 4 Tagen statt wie üblich nach einer Woche. Das nächste kommt im regulären Rythmus am Montag._

_Außerdem muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich im letzten Kapitel gemeint habe, dass Harry in diesem nach Hogwarts kommt, ich hatte nämlich vergessen, dass er ja vorher noch über seine Identität bescheid wissen muss. Aber am Montag kommt ja das nächste Kapitel und dann kommt er ja wirklich hin._

_Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel mal wieder ziemlich kurz ist, aber ich kann ja nicht viel dafür, ich bin schließlich nur die Übersetzerin. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt und ihr ein Review hinterlasst! )_


	11. Der Sprechende Hut

**Kapitel Elf  
**_Der Sprechende Hut_

Ron wartete bereits auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ auf Harry, damit sie beide in den Hogwarts Express einsteigen konnten. Es tummelten sich viele Schüler auf dem Gleis, und Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass sich Harry zwischen all diesen Leuten nicht besonders wohl fühlen würde. Seine älteren Brüder war er bereits los geworden, sie waren sofort zu ihren Freunden gegangen, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie hatten ihn gestern damit aufgezogen, dass er früh ins Bett musste, um an seinem großen Tag gut ausgeschlafen zu sein. Ron verzog das Gesicht. Er war doch kein kleiner Junge mehr! Und er musste erst recht nicht früh ins Bett!

"Ron?"

Er hörte sofort, dass Harry ihn gerufen hatte. Erfreut drehte er sich um und umarmte Harry schnell. „Ich habe schon gedacht, dass du gar nicht mehr kommst!"

„Es hat länger gedauert, als Remus dachte, in der ganzen Wohnung meinen Kram zusammenzusuchen."

„Oh. Was hast du eigentlich für ein Haustier?" fragte Ron. Er griff in seine ausgebeulte Tasche und holte eine Ratte hervor. „Das ist jetzt meine. Er heißt Krätze. Ein scheußliches Vieh, nicht? Vorher hat er Percy gehört. Genauso wie meine anderen Sachen, sie sind alle von meinen Brüdern, aber..."

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Neue Sachen sind auch nicht unbedingt besser."

Ron war so froh, dass Harry sein Freund war. Er lachte nicht über ihn, nur weil seine Familie nicht so viel Geld hatte wie andere. Er konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür.

"Also, was hast du jetzt für ein Haustier?" fragte der Rothaarige neugierig.

Harry zog das Tuch von einem Käfig herunter, in dem eine kleine weiße Katze lag. „Das ist Hedwig."

Ron wollte sich das kleine Kätzchen genauer anschauen, aber Krätze quiekte laut und strampelte, um sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Ron setzte sein Haustier wieder in seine Tasche.

„Deine Katze ist total niedlich,... Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch eine Katze bekommen oder eine Eule."

„Ich finde, dass deine Ratte lustig ist," sagte Harry lächelnd. „Vielleicht sollten wir einsteigen," bemerkte er, als sich immer mehr Schüler von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten und in den Zug einstiegen. Er sah sehr nervös aus. Immerhin hatte er noch nie so viele Menschen auf einem Fleck gesehen und vor allem konnten sie _ihn_ jetzt alle sehen... es war ein komisches Gefühl.

Sie zogen mühsam ihre Gepäckwägen hinter sich her und gingen zur nächsten Tür, und beide hoben ihr Gepäck – mit Hilfe einiger älterer Hufflepuffs – in den Zug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermine war _so_ glücklich, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Als sie ihren Brief bekommen hatte, durch den sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war, hatte sie ihre Bedenken gehabt, ob das nicht einfach ein dummer Scherz von den Jungen aus ihrer Klasse war. Aber nachdem sie in der Winkelgasse gewesen war und zu Hause auch schon einige der Sprüche aus ihren Büchern ausprobiert hatte, wusste sie, dass es kein Traum war. Es würde eine wundervolle Zeit werden und es war ihr auch egal, dass sie nicht an ihre alte Schule zurückmusste. Dort war sie oft gehänselt worden, weil sie ein Bücherwurm und eine Streberin war. Hoffentlich würde in Hogwarts alles anders werden.

Hermine befühlte stolz ihren neuen Zauberstab – Weinholz mit Drachenherzfaser – und marschierte selbstbewusst durch die engen Gänge des Zuges, um ein Abteil mit Erstklässlern zu finden. Dort würde sie vielleicht neue Freunde finden.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neville kniete halb im Gang und suchte angestrengt unter den Sitzen nach seine Kröte, Trevor. Wo war das verflixte Vieh nur hin? Gerade eben war er doch noch da gewesen. Aber dann war er selbst in jemanden hineingelaufen und hatte aus versehen Trevor fallen gelassen... und jetzt war seine Kröte weg. Neville zitterte schon ängstlich, als er an seine Großmutter dachte, die fürchterlich wütend sein würde, wenn sie herausfinden würde, dass er sein Haustier nach gerade mal zwei Wochen schon verloren hatte.

Aber er würde Trevor finden, auch wenn er ihn ewig suchen müsste. Was hatte Oma immer gesagt? _Es ist egal, was andere von dir denken. Nur was du von dir denkst, ist wichtig._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco betrachtete im Spiegel seinen brandneue Robe. Er machte eine wirklich gute Figur. Und wenn er erst die grüne Krawatte und das grüne Emblem seines zukünftigen Hauses tragen würde, wäre die Uniform perfekt. Seine Mutter hatte zusätzlich einen Zauber über die Roben gesprochen, sodass sie vorteilhaft fielen und er nicht unförmig darin aussah. Er sollte bloß keine schlechte Figur machen, schließlich war er der Erbe einer der ältesten und reinsten Zauberer-Dynastien. Außerdem war der erste Eindruck besonders wichtig und er lernte in Hogwarts eine Menge Leute kennen, die wichtig waren, um später nützliche Kontakte zu knüpfen.

Draco schob die Tür seines Abteils auf und trat nach draußen, seine beiden Freunde Crabbe und Goyle – oder wohl eher die Söhne der Freunde seines Vaters – folgten ihm. Er musste endlich den Zug absuchen und sich alle Erstklässler genau anschauen, um einen besonderen Jungen zu finden. Sein Vater hatte ihm eingeschärft, sich auf jeden Fall mit ihm anzufreunden – koste es, was es wolle. Und Draco wollte seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron hatte endlich ein leeres Abteil gefunden und sie schlüpften hinein. Harry war sehr froh, denn es war ein so schreckliches Gefühl, dass alle Menschen ihn _sehen_ konnten. Er war es gewohnt, von allen ignoriert zu werden. Im stillen dachte er sich, dass er am liebsten immer noch den Fideliuszauber auf sich hätte. Er hatte immerhin die letzten zehn Jahre damit gelebt.

Kaum hatten sie ihr Gepäck verstaut, nach ihren Tieren gesehen und es sich gemütlich gemacht, wurde die Tür aufgeschoben. „Wen haben wir denn da?" scharrte eine scharfe Stimme. Sie gehörte einem schlanken, hellblonden Jungen. „Ein Weasley, so wie es aussieht. Rote Haare und abgetragene Robe."

Harry wusste nicht, wie er sich gegenüber dem blonden Jungen verhalten sollte. Er war nicht wie Ron und dieser war ja auch die einzige Person in seinem Alter, die Harry kannte. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, als ihm Ron zuvorkam. „Ich bin wenigstens kein Malfoy," spie er.

Harry schloss seinen Mund wieder und blickte die beiden Jungen nervös an. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.

"Ähm…" murmelte Harry und stand auf. Er entschied sich, sich erst einmal vorzustellen. „Ich bin Harry Potter..." er bot Malfoy seine Hand an. „Und das ist Ron Weasley."

Ron packte Harry an der Schulter und zischte: „Was glaubst du, was du da tust? Das ist _Malfoy_, sein Vater ist ein Todesser!"

"Man sollte nicht alles glauben, was man hört," schnarrte Malfoy sogleich mit öliger Stimme, ergriff Harrys Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ich bin Draco. Und ich denke, du solltest nicht alles glauben, was Weasley dir erzählt."

Harry fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt. Da war einerseits dieser fremde Junge, der ganz höflich war, und andererseits Ron, sein Freund, der dieses Jungen einfach so beschuldigte. Harry wusste, dass Ron es ihm übel nehmen würde, wenn er jetzt noch weiter mit Draco sprach, aber andererseits wollte er zu dem Jungen auch nicht unhöflich sein. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, als –

Ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren tauchte im Gang auf, kurz hinter ihr trottete ein ängstlich aussehender Junge. „Habt ihr Trevor gesehen?" fragte das Mädchen fast schon herausfordernd. „Trevor ist Neville's Kröte. Er hat sie verloren. Und, nebenbei... ich bin Hermine Granger." Das Mädchen lächelte leicht in die Runde und Harry dankte ihr innerlich dafür, dass sie in seine brisante Situation hereingeplatzt war. „Und das hier ist Neville Longbottom."

"Schön euch kennen zu lernen," sagte Harry höflich. „Ich bin Harry Potter."

„Harry Potter..." murmelte Hermine nachdenklich vor sich hin, bevor sich ihre Augen weiteten. „Wie interessant! Ich habe über dich in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gelesen!"

Harry lächelte schüchtern und schaute auf den Boden. Genau solche Szenen hatte er sich in den vergangenen Tagen ausgemalt und er wusste, dass dies nicht das erste Mal gewesen sein würde, in dem er seine Berühmtheit spüren würde. „Ähmmm... ja."

"Du bist der Junge-der-lebt," wisperte Neville ehrfürchtig und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Dieses Mal schreckte Harry auf. Er wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken. Alle Leuten wussten fast mehr über ihn als er selbst, alle hatten schon über ihn gelesen und wussten, wer er war, noch bevor sie ihn kennen gelernt hatten. Am liebsten hätte er sie alle angeschrieen, wie sie es finden würden, wenn sie berühmt für etwas wären, was ihre Eltern gemacht hätten, und jeder sie deswegen kennen würde. Aber das war nicht gerade sehr nett und Harry schwieg einfach.

"Wie auch immer," sagte Hermine, „Ich denke nicht, dass deine Kröte hier ist, Neville. Ich denke, wir sollten in den anderen Abteilen nachschauen." Sie drehte sich schwungvoll um und als sie an der Tür angekommen war, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Es war schön euch zu treffen."

Neville folgte ihr rasch und murmelte das gleiche. Die beiden gingen weiter und Draco, Harry und Ron waren wieder alleine in ihrem Abteil. Die drei Jungen schwiegen einen Moment. Harry hoffe, dass sie nicht wieder anfangen würden zu streiten.

„Es war sehr angenehm, dich kennen zu lernen, Harry," sagte Draco dann, nickte ihm zu und drehte sich dann um, um zu gehen. Ron und Harry standen schließlich etwas verloren in ihrem Abteil. Harry musste erst einmal verdauen, was er gerade erlebt hatte.

Das Leben war so... komisch und unvorhersehbar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dass Harry höflich zu Malfoy gewesen war, machte Ron wütend. Eine Spur Eifersucht kam in ihm auf, doch er vergrub sein Gefühl gleich wieder. Harry sollte ihn bloß nicht für einen Schwächling halten, der sofort jammerte, wenn sein bester Freund mit anderen Jungen sprach. Verstand Harry denn nicht, dass Malfoy ein Idiot war? Ron hatte seinen Vater oft über Lucius Malfoy reden gehört, und es waren nie positive Dinge gewesen.

Ron musste Harry die Augen öffnen, denn es war nicht besonders gut, wenn er sich mit allen abgab, die nur seine Freunde sein wollten, weil er der Junge-der-lebt war.

Ron lächelte vage. „Also, was willst du vom Süßigkeiten-Wagen?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermine hatte Gerüchte gehört, die sich mittlerweile durch den gesamten Zug bahnten. Es gab Spekulationen über den Jungen-der-lebte, aber niemand hatte ihn bis jetzt wirklich gesehen. Alle wunderten sich, ob er wirklich dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kam und ob er die berühmte Narbe auf der Stirn hatte. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Sie hatte es in einem ihrer Zauberbücher gelesen, Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts und wenn man so einem Buch nicht trauen konnte, welchem dann?

Sie dachte über all die neugierigen Kinder im Zug nach, die den Jungen begaffen wollten. Er tat ihr jetzt schon leid. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht, dacht sie, für etwas berühmt zu sein, was man als Baby erlebt hatte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Als sie einige Stunden später Hogwarts erreichten, war Harry total fertig. Als sie aussteigen wollten, hatte sich schon herumgesprochen, wo Harry Potter saß, und alle starrten ihn an, vor allem aber seine Stirn.

Als die Erstklässler mit Hagrid, einem riesigen bärtigen Mann, über den See gefahren waren und in einem Nebenraum warteten, konnte Harry ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er Minerva sah. Er musste sie ja jetzt Professor McGonagall nennen. Er war überrascht, dass sie in der Menge nicht nach ihm suchte, sondern äußerst streng aussah und kein einziges Mal lächelte.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts," sagte sie laut. „Wenn ihr jetzt bitte zuhören würdet, damit ich denen, die noch nicht wissen, was jetzt auf sie zukommt, alles erklären kann. In Kürze werdet ihr durch diese Türen in die Große Halle laufen, wo alle Schüler der Zweiten bis zur Siebten Klasse sowie alle Lehrer auf euch warten. Ihr werdet dann in euer Haus sortiert, indem ihr den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzt, der euch – entsprechend euren Eigenschaften - eurem zukünftigen Haus zuweist. Er gibt davon vier: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. So, folgt mir bitte."

Auf einen Schwung mit ihrem Zauberstab hin öffneten sich die Türen und Minerva marschierte los. Hinter ihr liefen die verschüchterten Erstklässler. Die meisten Kinder staunten, als sie den Himmel der Großen Halle sahen, aber Harry und Ron waren es ja gewöhnt und konnten sich so in der Halle umblicken. Sie war voll mit Schülern, die alle neugierig die Erstklässler begafften, und die, die Harry noch nicht gesehen hatten, wurden spätestens jetzt von ihren Freunden auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht.

Als die Erstklässler vorne angekommen waren, sammelten sie sich und starrten auf den dreibeinigen Hocker, auf dem ein unglaublich alter und ausgefranster Hut lag. Dieser begann sogleich ein Lied über die vier Häuser und deren Eigenschaften zu singen.

Als er fertig war, räusperte Minerva sich und rief den ersten Namen von der Liste. „Abbott, Hannah!

Ein blondes Mädchen lief schüchtern zu ihr und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Der Hut war ihr viel zu groß und verdeckte die obere Gesichtshälfte. Der Hut saß einige Sekunden auf ihrem Kopf, bevor er laut rief: „HUFFLEPUFF!"

Das Mädchen sah erleichtert aus – wohl eher, weil die Prüfung endlich vorbei war, weniger wegen der Häuserwahl – und beeilte sich, zu ihrem Tisch zu kommen, wo sie die Schüler schon mit Applaus begrüßten. Harry fragte sich, ob die Schüler seines Hauses ihn auch so begeistert empfangen würden.

Andere Mädchen und Jungen wurden nun aufgerufen, aber Harry war viel zu aufgeregt, um aufzupassen. Erst, als Hermine Granger aufgerufen wurde, blickte er wieder auf. Der Hut schien sehr lange zu überlegen, bevor er „RAVENCLAW!" rief. Neville Longbottom kam nach Hufflepuff (der Hut hatte nur kurz überlegen müssen), und als Draco Malfoy dran war, musste der Hut nicht einmal seinen Kopf berühren, bevor er schon „SLYTHERIN!" rief.

Harry zitterte, als die Liste bei P ankam, und er versuchte panisch, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als Minerva ihn aufrief. In der Halle wurde es totenstill. Harry konnte die Blicke von tausend Schülern auf ihm spüren. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und schon war der Hut über ihm.

_Soso, endlich treffe ich Harry Potter persönlich,_ murmelte der Hut, und Harry war erst einmal fürchterlich erschrocken, bevor er realisierte, dass es bei jedem Schüler so gewesen sein muss. _Wir haben uns ja schon oft gesehen, im Büro des Schulleiters... Ja, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört und dich auch schon oft gesehen... Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Was du für einen Verstand hast, junger Mann! Er ähnelt deiner Mutter wirklich sehr, ich hätte sie ja liebend gerne nach Ravenclaw getan, aber sie war viel zu mutig für dieses Haus. Du bist sehr fair, das passt gut zu Hufflepuff, aber du bist auch sehr schlau und gerissen, was wiederum zu Slytherin passt. Aber du würdest nicht sitzen bleiben und zuschauen, wenn etwas schlimmes passiert, wie es die meisten Hufflepuffs tun. Und du hast keinen Drang, andere Menschen zu manipulieren und auszunützen, wie es einige der Slytherins tun. In keines dieser beiden Häuser passt du, obwohl Slytherin dir helfen würde, mit deinem Ruhm klar zu kommen. Aber, wo soll ich dich jetzt platzieren?_

Harry fragte sich, ob diese Analyse bei jedem Schüler so lange gedauert hatte. _Nur bei denen, die schwer zu sortieren sind, machen eine so lange Prozedur. Bei den meisten überwiegt eine der vier wichtigsten Eigenschaften ganz klar, sodass es einfach ist, ihnen ihr Haus zuzuweisen. Oder sie wissen ganz genau, wo sie hinwollen, und es spricht nichts dagegen, sie nicht dorthin zu lassen. Also erzähle mir, junger Mann, wenn du es dir aussuchen könntest, in welches Haus würdest du kommen wollen?_

"Es ist mir egal," wisperte Harry.

_Du überlässt die Entscheidung also mir? Gute Wahl, Raffinierte Wahl. Ich weiß besser über deine Eigenschaften Bescheid als du selbst. Du bist nicht leichtsinnig und auch wenn du deiner Mutter sehr ähnelst, bist du noch lange nicht so mutig wie sie. Du hast ihr Gehirn, ihren Verstand, aber du liebst das Wissen nicht um des Wissens Willen, sondern weil du von dem Gebrauch, von dem Benutzen dieses Wissens fasziniert bist. Du bist am praktischen Teil interessiert. Wie dein Vater. Ich denke, der beste Platz für dich wäre... GRYFFINDOR!_

Harry stand auf. Seine Knie wackelten ein bisschen, aber er war erleichtert. Er hörte kaum den tosenden Applaus, der in der Halle ausbrach. Alle am Tisch der Gryffindors standen auf, johlen und pfiffen und winkten ihm zu. Harry war wie in Trance, als er zu ihnen ging. Er konnte Rons Brüder sehen, die begeistert über die Wahl des Hutes waren. Harry blickte sich noch einmal kurz um und sah, wie Minerva zum ersten Mal and diesem Abend ihre strenge Miene ablegte und ihm leicht lächelnd zunickte, bevor sie sofort wieder ihre strenge Maske auflegte. Aber Harry hatte das stolze Funkeln in ihren Augen gesehen.

Wie benommen setzte er seinen Weg zu seinem zukünftigen Haustisch fort und setzte sich neben ein Mädchen, welches ebenfalls kurz vor ihm zugeordnet wurde. Der Applaus legte sich und alle wandten sich wieder dem Hut zu, um den Rest der Auswahl mit zu bekommen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Weasley, Ronald!" rief Professor McGonagall und der Rothaarige Junge kam nervös vor. Mittlerweile waren nur noch 2 andere Kinder übrig. Aber Ron war nicht mehr so nervös, jetzt, da Harry in Gryffindor war. Sie würden beide im gleichen Haus sein! Ron war sehr erleichtert darüber. Er wäre bereit gewesen, die Familientradition zu brechen, um im gleichen Haus wie Harry zu landen. Denn Harry hätte genauso gut nach Ravenclaw kommen können.

Ron setzte sich nervös auf den dreibeinigen Hocker und schon hatte der große Hut seine Sicht verdunkelt. Ron wartete darauf, dass der Hut ‚Gryffindor!' rief, wie bei jedem anderen Weasley zuvor. _Aber du bist nicht wie jeder andere Weasley,_ flüsterte der Sprechende Hut. _Harry ist dir wichtiger als deine Familie, das ist nicht gerade die übliche Weasley-Manier. Deine Familie ist dir nicht wichtig genug. Du bist leichtsinnig, aber auch sehr besitzergreifend, du würdest alles machen, um deinen Willen durchzusetzen. Deine Begabung im Schach geht aus deinem Taktikvermögen und deiner Gerissenheit hervor. Du hast den verzweifelten Wunsch, besser zu sein als die anderen, mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Beachtung geschenkt zu bekommen, da du immer im Schatten deiner Brüder stehst. Das passendste Haus für dich wäre... „SLYTHERIN!" _

'Das ist nicht dein Ernst,' war der erste Gedanke, der Ron durch den Kopf schoss. Weasleys waren schon immer in Gryffindor gewesen! Ron war wie erstarrt. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er immer noch auf dem Hocker saß, und unter der viel zu großen Hutkrempe verzweifelt die Augen durch die Halle huschen ließ. Hoffentlich würde Harry ihn nicht dafür hassen, dass er ein... ein dreckiger kleiner Slytherin war. Ron konnte Harry nicht sehen, aber dafür seine drei Brüder, die ihn geschockt anstarrten.

Wie konnte ein Weasley bloß in Slytherin landen?

**TBC**

_**Ü/N:** Was mir bei den Reviews aufgefallen ist und was ich äußerst interessant finde, ist, dass ziemlich viele dachten, dass Harry nach Slytherin kommt und Ron nach Gryffindor. Und jetzt ist es andersrum... Ich bin sehr**, sehr** gespannt, was ihr von dem Ergebnis haltet! Und mal wieder vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer! Ihr seid die besten! )_


	12. Erfahrungen

**Kapitel Zwölf**_  
Erfahrungen _

Neville wusste wirklich nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, als er und die anderen Erstklässler von Hufflepuff zu ihren Dormitorien gebracht wurden. Er war mit zwei anderen Jungen in einem Raum, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr an ihre Namen erinnern, obwohl sie sich erst eine Stunde zuvor beim Festmahl vorgestellt hatten. Und Neville traute sich nicht, sie zu fragen. Die Jungen würden ihn bestimmt für einen Idioten halten.

"Neville," sagte der dunkelblonde Junge, "Welches Bett möchtest du haben? Das Hochbett mit mir oder das Einzelbett?"

„Äh... Ich weiß nicht," piepste Neville schüchtern.

„Sag schon, Justin!" Der dunkelblonde Junge wandte sich an den dritten. „Welches willst du haben?"

„Das Einzelbett, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."

„Natürlich nicht, sagte der Junge und begann schon, seinen Koffer auszuräumen. „So, Neville, möchtest du unten oder oben schlafen?"

„Ähm... unten."

„Super! Ich wollte sowieso nach oben. Ich bin übrigens Zacharias Smith. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich mich dir schon vorgestellt habe oder nicht. Du bist Neville Longbottom, oder?"

"Ja."

"Wir werden uns bestimmt gut verstehen," plapperte Zacharias drauflos. „Und wir lassen die anderen bloß nicht denken, dass Hufflepuffs Schwächlinge sind. Klar?"

Neville wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er nickte einfach, genauso wie Justin.

Als Neville kurze Zeit später im Bett war, dachte er über seine Großmutter nach. Sie war bestimmt nicht begeistert darüber, dass er in Hufflepuff gekommen war. Aber er fand es hier ganz nett.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Etwas verlegen standen sie dann in ihrem zukünftigen Schlafraum, nachdem die Vertrauensschüler ihnen alles gezeigt hatten. Harry kannte die Namen der beiden Jungen schon, Dean und Seamus, aber er wusste jetzt schon, dass er nicht viel mit ihnen gemeinsam hatte. Sie unterhielten sich schon angeregt über einen Muggelsport namens Fußball, von dem Harry noch nie gehört hatte, aber die beiden hatten sich anscheinend eine Menge zu erzählen. Harry überlegte, ob er das Gespräch auf Quidditch lenken sollte, ließ es aber dann, als die beiden sich zu ihm umdrehten und ihn freundlich in ihre Richtung winkten.

"Du bist Harry Potter!" sagte Dean schüchtern. „Aber du bist auch unser Kumpel und ich möchte nicht, dass wir drei uns irgendwie deswegen komisch behandeln. Weißt du, ich komme aus der Muggelwelt, und ich weiß ja nicht besonders viel über dich – vielleicht will ich dich deswegen normal behandeln - aber ich möchte einfach, dass wir ganz normale Erstklässler sind."

„Ja," sagte Seamus und eine peinliche Schweigepause entstand. „Also, was glaubst du, wer wird dieses Jahr die Meisterschaft gewinnen?"

Harry schaute die beiden irritiert an und Seamus seufzte. „Du weißt nicht viel über Fußball, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also, es ist ein Muggelsport..."

Sie redeten fast die ganze Nacht darüber, welche Teams sie lieber mochten, und als Harry sich endlich schlafen legte, dachte er sich, dass die beiden doch nicht so schlimm waren. Aber er wünschte sich trotzdem, dass Ron da wäre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermine hatte nie wirklich Freunde gehabt, aber sie war so froh, nach Ravenclaw gekommen zu sein. Ihre neue Freundin, Padma Patil, war diejenige, mit der sie ihr Doppelzimmer teilte. Die beiden hatten schon darüber geredet, was sie in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gelesen hatten, und was sie von ihrem ersten Schultag erwarteten. Sie verstanden sich prima und Hermine hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, der so ein Bücherwurm war wie sie!

„So," sagte Padma, nachdem sie ihren Kleiderschrank fertig eingeräumt hatte. „Was hältst du von Harry Potter? Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihm denken soll,... Ich meine, es war klar, dass er nach Gryffindor kommt, seine Eltern waren beide dort."

"Er schein ein wenig schüchtern zu sein, soweit ich es mitbekommen habe," sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass er nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Eher Hufflepuff oder auch Ravenclaw."

"Naja, man muss nicht unbedingt vor Mut platzen," erklärte Padma. „Meine Zwillingsschwester Parvati ist nach Gryffindor gekommen, und ich kann dir sagen, dass sie unheimlich stur sein kann und auch nicht so typisch Gryffindor ist. Sie ist eher vorsichtig, aber wenn sie sich erst mal entschlossen hat, dann bringt sie niemand davon ab. Sie ist sehr viel hartnäckiger als ich."

"Aber—"

"Doch, das ist wahr. Sie hält da durch, wo ich schon längst aufgegeben hätte. Aber das ist nicht immer gut, weißt du? Sobald sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, zieht sie es durch, egal, wie schwierig es ist."

„Ich verstehe..."

"Ich vermisse sie," seufzte Padma und ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen. „Es ist meine erste Nacht ohne sie."

Hermine starrte betreten auf ihre Schuhe. „Das tut mir Leid."

Padma schaute sie komisch an. Hermine hasste es, wenn sie so angeguckt wurde, weil die meisten Kinder dachten, dass sie total durchgedreht war...

„Warum sagst du so was?" fragte Padma. „Es ist doch nicht dein Fehler."

„Oh, das weiß ich, aber – Ich..." Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Hermine die Worte fehlten, aber in diesem Moment kam sie sich so vor, als könne sie nichts sagen, ohne sich komplett lächerlich zu machen.

„Wolltest du Mitgefühl zeigen?"

Hermine nickte schüchtern und machte es sich ebenfalls in ihrem Bett bequem. Schon wechselte das Thema über zu den Sprüchen, die sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr lernen würden und natürlich zu Professor Snape. Von den älteren Schülern hatten sie gehört, dass er nicht besonders fair war, und sie hatten ein bisschen Angst vor diesem unheimlichen Professor. Irgendwie war es für Hermine beruhigend zu wissen, dass auch andere die gleichen Sorgen hatten wie sie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron hasste es, immer daran erinnert zu werden, dass er nach Slytherin platziert worden war. Alles an den Wänden, die Einrichtung und selbst der Gemeinschaftssaal schienen spöttisch auf ihn herab zu lächeln. Alles war Grün oder Silber. Und zusätzlich dazu war er der ‚Komische' im Schlaafsaal der Erstklässler. Er konnte immer noch Malfoys schneidende Kommentare darüber hören, wie ein bettelarmer, heruntergekommener Weasley, eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt, bloß in Slytherin enden konnte.

Obwohl die Jungen natürlich alle in einem Raum waren, waren sie durch halb eingezogene Zwischenwände ein bisschen voneinander getrennt. Der einzige Slytherin, um den Ron sich sorgen musste, war Balsie Zabini, der ihm gegenüber schlief. Ron wusste nicht, was er von diesem eher zurückhaltenden Jungen denken sollte, der aus einer kleinen, aber sehr alten Zaubererfamilie stammte. Aber allein deswegen, dass er nicht wie Malfoy im Raum herumstolzierte als gehöre er ihm, ließ Zabini als einen potenziellen Verbündeten erscheinen.

Was hatte Percy immer gesagt? Der Feind deines Feindes ist dein Freund. Naja, vielleicht würde Zabini nie Rons Freund werden, aber hoffentlich würde er das Leben in der Schlangengrube etwas erträglicher machen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Die erste Schulstunde des Tages war Verwandlung. Harry musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht laut zu lachen, als alle seine Mitschüler wisperten und sich fragten, wo ihre Lehrerin denn blieb. Harry versuchte, die Katze, die auf dem Tisch saß, nicht so zu fixieren, aber er konnte schwören, dass Minerva ihm zugezwinkert hatte.

Harry schaute zurück, als die Türen aufschlugen und Dean und Seamus hastig hereingerannt kamen und sich hinter Harry und ein Mädchen namens Parvati setzten. Sie war ebenfalls in Gryffindor und Harry war froh, dass sie nicht unbedingt ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen wollte. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er mit Mädchen umgehen sollte. Seine einzigen Erfahrungen waren mit Ginny gewesen, und das war schon Jahre her.

Harry hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als Minerva von ihrem Tisch sprang und sich dabei verwandelte. Es kamen lauter erschrockene Schreie, doch die Lehrerin ignorierte sie und marschierte zu Dean und Seamus. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht planen, _so_ spät zu jeder Schulstunde zu kommen, meine Herren."

Seamus grinste und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Dean sah etwas erschrockener aus und schwieg. Wenn Harry einer der beiden gewesen wäre, hätte er sich ordentlich geschämt. Sie war eine wirklich strenge Lehrerin, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie eigentlich nicht so harsch war wie sie klang. Aber das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht Leute bestrafen würde, wenn sie es nicht verdient hätten.

„So, öffnet eure Bücher auf Seite 1 und wir werden mit der Kunst der Verwandlung beginnen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Der Tag verging sehr langsam für Harry, denn immerhin wusste er schon alles, was sie in Verwandlung und Zaubersprüche lernten. Die einzige Klasse, sie ihn wirklich interessierte, war Zaubertränke, weil er nie den praktischen Teil üben konnte und der theoretische alleine langweilig war. Er hätte gerne Tränke brauen gelernt, aber dazu brauchte man ja einen speziellen Raum mit den ganzen Utensilien, und Dumbledore hätte ja schlecht Snape fragen können, ob ein Kind, das noch nicht einmal ein Erstklässler war, das Labor benutzen durfte. Also war Harry jetzt ziemlich neugierig, wie Zaubertränke werden würde.

„Starrst du öfters einfach so in die Luft?"

Harry blinzelte und sah dass das Mädchen, welches schon in Verwandlung neben ihm gesessen hatte, auch jetzt am Gryffindortisch wieder nehmen ihm saß. „Ähm..."

„Er tendiert dazu," witzelte Seamus von der anderen Seite des Tisches. „Zumindest nach dem, was ich mitbekommen habe, und sooo gut kenne ich ihn nun auch wieder nicht."

„Warum machst du das denn?" fragte Parvati neugierig. „Du siehst dabei aus wie Padma."

„Padma?" fragte Dean mit vollem Mund. „Wer ist den das?"

„Meine Zwillingsschwester," antwortete Parvati. „Du kannst sie nicht übersehen, sie sieht genauso aus wie ich."

„Oh! Ich dachte neulich, dass ich schon doppelt sehe,..." sagte Dean und die Erstklässler lachten.

„Das hast du auch," kicherte Parvati.

Harry hörte schon längst nicht mehr zu und war wieder ganz in Gedanken versunken, bis Parvati ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen anstieß. Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung und Harry erblickte Ron, der einige Schritte entfernt ziemlich nervös da stand. Harry hörte Parvati wispern: „Was macht er hier? Er sollte nicht hier sein. Er ist ein _Slytherin_."

Harry drehte sich wütend zu ihr um. „Na und? Er ist immer noch mein Freund."

Parvati war angesichts seiner Reaktion erstaunt und sagte lieber gar nichts mehr. Harry wandte sich wieder Ron zu, der sich ziemlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Kannst du mich nach dem Abendessen treffen?" fragte er schnell. „Am Quidditchfeld?"

„Warum sollte er-" fing Seamus an.

„Ich werde da sein," sagte Harry, noch bevor Seamus zu Ende sprechen konnte.

„Aber Harry," warf Parvati besorgt ein. „Er ist-"

„Das ist doch egal! Ron ist mein Freund und er wird es auch bleiben. Es ist mir egal, ob er in Slytherin ist oder nicht. Und überhaupt, was ist an Slytherin so schlimm?"

Ron sah ihn dankbar an, doch als er die feindseligen Blicke der anderen bemerkte, drehte er sich rasch um und lief zum Tisch der Slytherins.

Harry widmete sich wieder seinem Essen zu und ignorierte die bohrenden Fragen von Dean, Seamus und Parvati. Er wunderte sich, über was Ron mit ihm sprechen wollte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry war im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete darauf, dass er endlich zum Abendessen gehen konnte. „Harry!" rief Parvati und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. „Du solltest ihn wirklich nicht nach dem Essen treffen."

„Er ist mein Freund."

"Ich weiß, dass er es ist, aber…" Parvati seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass er aus einer guten Familie kommt. Ich meine, jeder weiß, dass die Weasleys auf der Seite des Lichts stehen, aber die Tatsache dass er die Tradition gebrochen hat und in _Slytherin_ gelandet ist, ist kein gutes Zeichen. Du musst wissen, dass die meisten dunklen Zauberer aus Slytherin kommen..."

„Ron wird kein dunkler Zauberer werden!"

„Ich sage doch nur, dass es möglich wäre," sagte Parvati beruhigend. „Und..."

„Parvati," unterbrach Harry sie harsch und senkte die Stimme, da einige im Gemeinschaftsraum schon auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden waren. „Er wird mein Freund bleiben."

„Aber-"

"Ich gehe jetzt zum Abendessen," sagte Harry abrupt, als er auf die Uhr schaute. „Kommst du mit?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Viele Gedanken waren in Rons Kopf herumgewirbelt, bevor er Harry nach einem Treffen gefragt hatte. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass Harry ihn nicht mehr treffen wollen würde, dass er nicht mehr sein Freund sein wollen würde, weil er jetzt in Slytherin war. Aber jetzt schalt er sich selbst für diese Gedanken. Natürlich hatte Harry gewusst, dass der Sprechende Hut sich geirrt haben muss.

"Wir haben dich am Tisch der Gryffindors gesehen," zischte Malfoy und seine beiden Kumpanen nickten düster. „Du magst vielleicht kein _richtiger _Slytherin sein, aber nichtsdestotrotz ziehst du den Ruf unseres Hauses herunter, wenn du dich mit diesen Schlammblutfreunden abgibst."

Ron ignorierte Malfoy und lief weiter – Richtung Quidditchfeld. Aber Malfoys Stimme wurde nur immer lauter und die Anschuldigungen immer schmutziger, sodass Ron sich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte und herumwirbelte. Er schlug Malfoy ins Gesicht. Er wollte ihm noch ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen, doch Goyle packte ihn, während Crabbe sofort los lief, um Professor Snape zu holen.

„Was haben wir denn da? Einen Weasley... natürlich in Schwierigkeiten. Strafarbeit. Heute Abend mit Filch. Hast du verstanden? Du wirst _sofort_ zu ihm gehen."

Ron starrte Snape feindselig an. „Meine Familie hatte recht. Slytherins _sind_ schleimige Bastarde."

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Strafarbeit _jeden_ Abend dieser Woche, Mr. Weasley, dafür, dass sie ihr _eigenes_ Haus beschimpft haben. Wenn ich noch mal so etwas aus ihrem Munde höre, wollen Sie nicht wissen, was ihre Bestrafung sein wird."

Ron hätte an liebsten noch etwas gesagt, aber er traute sich nicht. Er steckte schon genug in Schwierigkeiten. Und das schlimmste war: Er würde sein Treffen mit Harry verpassen!

„Malfoy wird sie zu Filch begleiten und ihm die Umstände erklären," sagte Snape hämisch, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Kerker. Ron sah ihm nach und fühlte eine unzubändigende Wut in sich aufkommen.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry wartete und wartete bis er nicht mehr konnte. Er verließ das Quidditchfeld mit einem Gefühl, das eine Mischung aus Wut und Traurigkeit war. Warum war Ron nicht gekommen?

**TBC**

_Ü/N: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Ich konnte leider erst heute das Kapitel hochladen, da die letzten Tage mein PC im Eimer war! Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt natürlich wie immer am Montag. Ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews!_


	13. Freundschaften

**Kapitel Dreizehn**  
_Freundschaft_

Ron entspannte sich niemals, nicht einmal, wenn er schlief, weil er sich immer schutzlos fühlte, als könne ihm jemand gleich ein Messer in den Rücken rammen.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er auf seinem Bett saß und im Zaubertränke-Lehrbuch las. Dieser schleimige Bastard hatte ihn dazu verdonnert, seinen Aufsatz neu zu schreiben, da seiner angeblich nicht gut genug gewesen war. Natürlich war das nicht wahr, aber was konnte er schon tun...

Und es half auch nicht viel, dass Crabbe und Goyle ihm den letzten Nerv kosteten, weil sie wie große Versionen von Kleinkindern herumalberten. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum diese beiden Malfoys Freunde waren. Aber zum Glück liefen sie diesem hinterher und nicht ihm, Ron. Wahrscheinlich würde er die Nerven verlieren, wenn es andersrum der Fall wäre.

Ron lugte zu Zabini rüber, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett lag und vor sich hin döste. Er war auch kein Ass in Zaubertränke, aber er bekam durchschnittliche Noten und war Snape kein Dorn im Auge. Ron fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, warum Crabbe und Goyle keine Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekamen. Dumm genug waren sie ja. Aber bestimmt steckte Malfoy dahinter. Er half ihnen bestimmt.

Ärgerlich schlug Ron sein Buch zu. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihm bessere Laune verschaffte, war, dass er um Mitternacht Harry auf dem Astronomieturm treffen würde. Harry war der einzige, der ihn wirklich verstehen konnte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mädchen machten Harry immer noch nervös. Nur bei Parvati war es anders. Harry hatte sich schon an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt und er mochte die langen Unterhaltungen mit ihr, denn sie war ziemlich clever und verstand ihn. Wenn er ehrlich war, war Parvati seine beste Freundin geworden. Natürlich neben Ron. Aber es war nicht so, dass Parvati wie Ron war. Sie war total anders. Sie argumentierte nicht lange mit ihm herum, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, sondern sie ignorierte ihn einfach. Das war genauso effektiv, da Harry sich immer ein bisschen schuldig fühlte. Und darüber hinaus hörte ihm Parvati immer aufmerksam zu, wenn er über Zaubersprüche redete, nicht wie Ron, der ihn ein bisschen für verrückt gehalten hatte.

Zuerst hatte Harry nicht verstanden, warum Parvati ihm so gerne zuhörte, bis sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass er sie an ihre Zwillingsschwester Padma erinnerte.

Er hatte oft Auseinandersetzungen mit Parvati, da sie ihn davon abhalten wollte, nachts Ron zu treffen. Harry wusste, dass sie es nur gut meinte, und er war froh, zwei so tolle Freunde zu haben, aber er wollte nichts von ihnen vorgeschrieben bekommen.

"Du triffst dich wieder mit ihm, nicht wahr?" nörgelte Parvati. „Du weißt, dass er ein Regelbrecher ist. Schau dir doch mal an, wie viele Strafarbeiten er schon hatte! Er muss ja schon fast an mehreren Abenden die Woche zu Filch!"

"Du weißt, dass Snape nicht fair ist," protestierte Harry. „Du hast dich erst gestern darüber aufgeregt, dass er dir ein P gegeben hat, und du hast gesagt, dass er dir mindestens ein A gegeben hätte, wenn du in Slytherin sein würdest."

Parvati presste die Lippen zusammen. „Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Denk doch mal daran: Slytherins bekommen nie von Snape Strafarbeiten! Du weißt, wie sehr er sein Haus bevorzugt und nicht blamieren will."

„Ron ist seit Jahren mein Freund und nur, weil er ein Slytherin ist, werde ich diese Freundschaft nicht aufgeben," sagte Harry bestimmend. „Das musst du einfach akzeptieren. Und nebenbei, Vorurteile sind nicht immer richtig. Slytherins sind nicht immer schlecht."

„Aber Ron hat mir mit seinen vielen Strafarbeiten noch nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen," murmelte Parvati.

"Parvati, geh doch einfach ins Bett und wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder."

Parvati bewegte sich nicht.

"_Parvati_…"

Sie seufzte. "In Ordnung. Ich sehe zwar immer noch nicht sein, warum du so auf diese Freundschaft beharrst. Ich denke nicht, dass er besonders gut mir dir umgeht. Nach dem, was du mir über ihn erzählt hast."

„Aber er sorgt sich um mich und ich bin sehr wichtig für ihn," sagte Harry. „Das ist die Hauptsache."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron's Umarmungen waren meist etwas schmerzhaft, denn er drückte Harry so fest, dass ihm fast die Luft aus blieb. Aber er wies Ron nie darauf hin, denn dieser würde ziemlich verletzt sein. Zumindest dachte Harry das.

„Wie läuft's in Gryffindor?" fragte Ron. „Die Zwillinge haben doch nicht irgendwelche Streiche an dir ausprobiert, oder? Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie von dir fern bleiben sollen, aber sie hören ja nie auf mi-"

„Wie geht es dir?" unterbrach Harry ihn und musterte Ron aufmerksam. „Ich meine... du siehst müde aus."

„Snape lässt mich jeden Aufsatz noch mal neu schreiben," klagte Ron zögernd. „Es nimmt sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch und wenn ich sie beim zweiten mal nicht sehr viel besser schreibe, muss ich sie _nochmal_ schreiben! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht beim ersten mal versuche. Aber dieser blöde Idiot will mir einfach nur das Leben schwer machen."

„Also... ich könnte deine Aufsätze lesen, bevor du sie abgibst," bot Harry an. „Wenn du willst," fügte er hinzu.

Ron sah ihn dankbar an. „Würdest du wirklich?"

"Ja… ich meine, ich bin auch nicht so herausragend in Zaubertränke," sagte Harry. „aber ich bin auch nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, vielleicht auch nicht, aber einen Versuch ist es wert, oder? Nimm deinen Aufsatz beim nächsten Treffen einfach mit."

„Du bist der Beste!" rief Ron. „Themawechsel. Wer wird deiner Meinung nach den Quidditchcup gewinnen? Ich wette, dass Gryffindor ihn bekommt. Die Zwillinge sind – obwohl sie immer ziemlich herumalbern – ziemlich gute Treiber..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermine und Parvati waren enge Freundinnen geworden, und Parvati überraschte sie immer wieder aufs neue. Sie war so.. unvorhersehbar, aber auch wahnsinnig stur. Manchmal gingen diese Eigenschaften Hermine mächtig auf die Nerven.

„Hey!" rief Padma, als sie den gemeinsamen Schlafsaal betrat. „Es ist Wochenende, du willst doch nicht etwa hier im Zimmer bleiben und den ganzen Tag lesen?"

Hermine blickte das Cover ihres Buches an. Sie hatte es in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen, es handelte von Muggelgeborenen in der Zauberwelt. Es war nicht so aufschlussreich wie Hermine es gerne gehabt hätte. Es erklärte nicht, warum einige Teile der Schüler – vor allem die Slytherins – sie eher mieden. Hermine überlegte, ob sie Padma fragen sollte, aber sie ließ es sein.

"Ähm..." begann Hermine.

„Ich weiß, dass wir beide Ravenclaws sind, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir den ganzen Tag unsere Nasen in Bücher stecken müssen," lachte Padma. Sie packte Hermine am Arm und wollte sie hochziehen. „Komm schon. Lass und ein bisschen auf den Gründen spazieren gehen."

"Aber—"

"Kein Aber," sagte Padma energisch. "Außerdem wird es Zeit, dass du meinen Zwilling Parvati kennen lernst."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry erklärte Parvati zum dritten mal, dass er absolut sicher war, nicht auf den Gründen mit ihr herumgehen zu wollen. Er wollte einen Artikel lesen, den Remus ihm neulich zugesteckt hatte. In diesem stand, dass es Fortschritte in der Medizin gab, wenn es darum ging, Werwölfen die Stunden der Verwandlung zu erleichtern. Ein Forschungsteam war dabei, einen Trank auszutüfteln, der dafür sorgen sollte, dass die Werwölfe sich besser unter Kontrolle haben würden.

"Aber Harry," jammerte Parvati, "Ich möchte, dass du Padma kennenlernst."

"Padma?" fragte Harry, der schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt hatte, dass er nur das letzte Wort, welches Parvati sagte, wiederholen musste, damit sie glaubte, dass er zuhörte.

"Mein _Zwilling_," sagte Parvati entrüstet. "Sie ist in Ravenclaw…"

"Ravenclaw?"

"HARRY POTTER!" rief Parvati. "Hör auf zu lesen und hör mir zu!"

Harry seufzte und schaute auf. "Was?"

„Lass uns draußen spazieren gehen."

„Das hast du mich eben schon mal gefragt. Und ich habe er gesagt, dass ich keine Lust dazu habe."

Parvati packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie hatte wenig Mühe damit, denn Harry war für sein Alter ein sehr schmächtiger Junge und sie war sogar größer als er.

„Dieses mal habe ich dich nicht gefragt," presste Parvati hervor, denn Harry sträubte sich. „Ich habe es angeordnet!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hermine, das ist…"

"Harry Potter," murmelte Hermine, die sich noch gut an das kurze Zusammentreffen im Hogwarts-Express erinnern konnte, als dieser tollpatschige Junge Harry nervös gemacht hatte. Hermine fragte sich, ob Neville jemals seine Kröte wieder gefunden hatte... Sie hoffte es. Denn Neville war ein netter Junge, auch wenn er sehr vergesslich war. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnern, als sie in Kräuterkunde nebeneinander saßen, obwohl sie mit ihm den gesamten Hogwarts-Express abgesucht hatte.

"Hermine," stellte Padma sie vor. „Sie macht das manchmal. In die Luft starren."

„Harry auch," sagte Parvati grinsend. „Manchmal ist es echt nervig."

Padma lachte. „Du hast es schon immer gehasst, ignoriert zu werden."

„Du aber auch!"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und Harry lächelte leicht. Die Zwillinge diskutierten noch eine Weile scherzhaft, bis sie realisierten, dass die anderen beiden ja auch noch da waren.

„Also, dann lasst uns endlich gehen!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Also, was denkst du?" fragte Parvati wie aus der Pistole geschossen, als sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten.

„Sie ist ziemlich... ich weiß nicht... gewissenhaft," sagte er schließlich. Er starrte in das Feuer, das schon den ganzen Tag brannte, obwohl es noch ziemlich warm draußen war. „Aber sie ist nett."

„Was meinst du mit gewissenhaft?" bohrte Parvati nach. „Das hast du doch nicht einfach nur gesagt, weil du nichts nettes über meinen Zwilling sagen kannst, oder?"

"Oh," sagte Harry und wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Ich meinte Hermine. Deine Schwester, Padma, ist wirklich sehr freundlich."

Harry fühlte ihren Blick auf sich, der ihn genau studierte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie entblößt.

„Du dachtest, ich hätte nach Hermine gefragt?"

"Äh…"

"Wie süß!" rief Parvati entzückt. „Du magst sie, nicht wahr?"

Harry fühlte sich unwohl, als Parvati ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln musterte. Was war schon groß daran, wenn er fand, dass Hermine eine interessante Person war?

Mädchen waren so… verwirrend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Du willst nicht hier sein," stellte Zabini fest, als die anderen Jungen schon schliefen. Er hatte es in Ron's Ohr geflüstert, und dieser wäre beinahe kerzengerade aus dem Bett gesprungen, weil er den Jungen gar nicht hatte kommen hören. Entgeistert starrte er Zabini an. Wie konnte er es wagen... Natürlich wollte er nicht hier sein!

„Du wärst lieber in Gryffindor, oder?"

Ron knirschte mit den Zähnen und starrte an Zabini vorbei.

"Aber du musst erkennen, dass du dort nicht hin gehörst," wisperte Zabini und Ron konnte den Ton der Stimme – ob beruhigend, spöttisch oder sonst was – nicht erkennen.

„Du bist mehr wie wir als wie sie. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du dich nachts raus schleichst. Wenn du nicht geschnappt werden willst, solltest du vorsichtiger werden."

Ron wollte Zabini am liebsten für seine Dreistigkeit ins Gesicht schlagen, aber der letzte Satz ließ ihn inne halten. Zabini wollte ihm – aus welchem Grund auch immer – helfen.

„Danke."

Zabini antwortete darauf nicht; Er zog sich nur zurück und ging wieder in sein eigenes Bett. Ron jedoch blieb sitzen und dachte über die eben erlebte Situation nach. Er hasste es, hier zu sein. Warum bloß hatte der Sprechende Hut ihn hier hin, in diese Hölle geschickt?

…_du würdest alles machen, um deinen Willen durchzusetzen..._

**TBC**

_Ü/N: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich muss euch leider sagen, dass ich bis jetzt alle Kapitel übersetzt habe, die die Autorin geschrieben hat... Jetzt müssen wir leider warten, bis sie ein neues raus bringt. Ich werde es dann natürlich so schnell wie möglich übersetzen. Aber bis dahin könnt ihr ja schon mal reviewen! ;-) Und noch eine kleine Randnotiz: Nächste Woche werde ich einen Oneshot online stellen. Wer also Interesse hat, kann ja mal vorbeischauen... )  
_


	14. Verbindungen

**A Rewritten Life**  
von Yih  
übersetzt von shila848

Kapitel 14  
_Verbindungen_

"Harry Potter hier und Harry Potter dort," scharrte Draco voller Abscheu. "Da wird einem doch schlecht, wenn man sieht, wie die Professoren um ihn herumtänzeln!"

"Snape nicht," sagte Goyle.

„Ja, er ist der einzige, der noch seinen Verstand beisammen hat," erwiderte Draco und beschwerte sich weiterhin lautstark über Harry.

Ehrlich gesagt war Ron es leid, das zu hören, vor allem, da Draco sich freundlich, ja fast schon zu freundlich gegenüber Harry verhielt. Was für ein verdammter Heuchler! Ron wollte am liebsten diesem Frettchen sein Frühstück ins Gesicht klatschen und… vielleicht noch in den Bauch treten, aber das war etwas, was Harry niemals tun würde. Er war einfach zu nett. Ron seufzte.

Er wollte sich am liebsten die Hände mit den Ohren zuhalten um dem kommenden Teil er Konversation zu entfliehen, die Draco mit seinen beiden Trotteln führte. Sie sprachen darüber, wie man am besten die Freundschaft von Potter, immerhin einem Gryffindor, gewinnen konnte. Ron hasste das sogar noch mehr als Heuchlerei. Am liebsten hätte er Draco gesagt, dass Harry niemals, niemals sein Freund werden würde!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kräuterkunde war Nevilles Liebensfach, aber er fürchtete nichtsdestotrotz die Momente, in denen man sich jemanden für die Partnerarbeit suchen musste. Zacharias und Justin wendeten sich automatisch zueinander zu und so musste sich Neville zwangsläufig nach einem anderen Partner umsehen. Es war ja nicht so, dass seine beiden Zimmergenossen ihn nicht mochten, sie waren einfach nur miteinander besser befreundet, und dies führt dazu, dass Neville sich oft als Außenseiter fühlte. Aber die meiste Zeit ordnete Professor Sprout sowieso an, in Gruppen zu arbeiten, und dass Paare gebildet wurden kam eher selten vor. Das war Neville immerhin ein kleines Trost.

"Heute," kündigte Professor Sprout an, "werdet ihr in Paaren arbeiten, um einige junge Teufelsschlingen umzupflanzen. Auch wenn sie noch jung sind, können sie euch trotzdem erfassen und sich ziemlich festkrallen. Deswegen ist Partnerarbeit unbedingt angebracht, ihr könnt euch im Zweifelsfall gegenseitig von den Schlingen befreien. Also los, tut euch zusammen und geht dann bitte an den Tisch dort drüben. Jeder soll im Verlauf der Stunde mindestens eine Pflanze umsetzen. Wenn ihr mehr schafft, ist das natürlich toll!"

Und natürlich kam es wieder so, dass Neville sich umschauen musste. Er war aber sichtlich überrascht, als Harry Potter zu ihm rüberlief. „Willst du… Sollen wir zusammen machen?"

Neville wusste, dass Harry normalerweise mit Parvati zusammen arbeitete, aber nach einem kurzen Blick durch Gewächshaus stellte er fest, dass diese heute gar nicht da war. Vielleicht war sie ja krank, aber das war Glück für ihn, dachte Neville. Trotzdem wunderte er sich, warum Harry gerade zu ihm kam. Er hatte schon viel von dem mitbekommen, was die anderen Erstklässler über ihn tuschelten, und das war nunmal nichts Gutes.

Es waren wirklich nur die beiden Jungs aus seinem Zimmer, Zacharias und Justin, die nett zu ihm waren und ihn ein wenig integrierten. Alle anderen mieden ihn und manchmal stellte er sich die Frage, wie es verlaufen wäre, wenn er in ein anderes Haus als Hufflepuff gekommen wäre. Würde er dann überhaupt irgendwelche Freunde haben?

Vielleicht einen. Harry Potter schien ziemlich nett, zumindest nach allem, was er bisher von ihm mitbekommen hatte.

Harry sah verlegen auf seine Hände und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist in Ordnung wenn du nicht willst. Ich verstehe das. Ich-"

"Nein, nein," sagte Neville schnell und wurde rot. „Das wäre toll."

Harrys Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf. Neville lächelte zurück und kam sich auf einmal viel selbstsicherer vor. Er hatte einen Partner! „Sollen wir mal rüber zu den Teufelsschlingen gehen? Willst du oder soll ich zuerst anfangen?"

Ja, dachte Neville, Harry Potter war wirklich nett.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So?" fragte Zacharias und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. "Wie war es?"

Neville hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte und sah sich suchend im Raum um. Aber Justin war gar nicht da, vermutlich war er im Eulenturm, um einen Brief an seine Eltern in der Muggelwelt zu schicken. „Wie war was?"

„Na, das Arbeiten mit Harry Potter natürlich!"

„Gut," erwiderte Neville, „er ist wirklich nett und freundlich."

"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob es wahr ist," sagte Zacharias. „Also die vielen guten Dinge, die alle über ihn sagen, oder ob sich die anderen einfach nur bei ihm einschleimen möchten. Ich meine, er ist immerhin der Junge der lebt!"

„Hm, stimmt," murmelte Neville.

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber es könnte später problematisch werden."

Neville guckte irritiert zu Zacharias rüber, wieder verwirrt über das, was sein Zimmernachbar eigentlich meinte. Manchmal verstand er den Jungen wirklich nicht. Neville war sich nicht sicher, ob das an seiner zugegeben etwas langsameren Auffassungsgabe lab oder ob Zacharias einfach etwas schräg war.

„Du kapierst es nicht, oder?" hakte Zacharias nach. „Ich finds gut, dass er nett zu dir ist. Mehr Leute sollten es zu dir sein. Du bist ein guter Kerl, Nev."

Aber so komisch Zacharias auch sein mochte, wenn er so etwas sagte wurde Neville ganz warm ums Herz.

„Harry Potter wäre glücklich, wenn er dich als Freund hätte."

Neville glaubte dies zwar nicht so ganz, aber es war nett von Zacharias, so etwas zu sagen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek vor einem großen Stapel Bücher; ein wenig zusätzliche Lektüre, die bestimmt nicht schaden würde, da sie immerhin nicht den magischen Hintergrund hatte, den so ziemlich jeder in dieser Schule zu haben schien. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte sie es auch sonst gelesen. Wissen konnte ja nie schaden. Die anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Zimmer störte es glücklicherweise nicht, dass sie die meiste Zeit am lesen war. Sie lasen ja selbst auch ziemlich viel. Hermine fühlte sich pudelwohl, endlich war sie an dem Ort, zu dem sie hingehörte. An ihrer alten Schule hatte sie sich immer wie eine Außenseiterin gefühlt. Sie hatte schon immer geahnt, anders zu sein, nur nicht, wie anders.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mich hierhin setze?"

Hermine blickte auf und sah Harry Potter. Sie nickte und schob hastig einige ihrer Bücher zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen.

"Führst du Recherchen durch?" fragte sie mit Seitenblick auf seinen Bücherstapel.

„Oh ja. Hauptsächlich für Zaubertränke," antwortete Harry und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. „Ich bin nicht wirklich gut darin."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich meine-" stammelte sie und errötete. „Ich denke du machst dich ganz gut."

"Ich verstehe das alles einfach nicht so gut wie die anderen aus der Klasse, habe ich manchmal das Gefühl. Ich denke das macht Sinn…"

„Was macht Sinn?" fragte sie.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nichts." Er öffnete sein Buch und vertiefte sich darin. Hermine beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sie hätte am liebsten weiter nachgehakt, hielt es aber für klüger, nichts zu sagen.

Sie konnte es selbst nicht leiden, wenn jemand sie während des Lesens ansprach. Es juckte ihr unter den Fingernägeln, ihn etwas zu fragen, aber sie wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen. Oder neugierig. Er war wirklich so ein netter und einfacher Junge, überhaupt nicht so, wie sie sich einen Held vorgestellt hatte. Aber er war ja auch ein Held aufgrund etwas, was in seiner frühen Kindheit passiert war.

Sie sollte ihn deswegen wirklich nicht anders behandeln. Ihre Mutter hatte immer Wert darauf gelegt, mit allen Leuten gleich umzugehen, egal, was man schon über sie gehört hatte. Man wusste ja nie, was sich wirklich dahinter verbarg. Vor allem hinter Harry Potter.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Held so ein Bücherwurm sein konnte? Hermine seufzte verträumt. Solche Leute, hatte sie immer gedacht, existierten doch nur in ihrer Fantasie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zacharias entschied sich, dass es Zeit war, Harry Potter formal und persönlich zu treffen. Er erkundigte sich nach seinem Stundenplan und fand unter anderem auch heraus, dass Potter einen sehr routinierten Alltag hatte. Es war deswegen überhaupt kein Problem, zu arrangieren, ihm zufällig und ungestört über den Weg zu laufen.

„Oh," sagte Harry überrascht und bemühte sich, den Stapel Bücher im Griff zu haben, der ihm fast heruntergefallen wäre. „Entschuldige. Ich habe dich nicht kommen sehen…"

Zacharias half ihm und grinste dabei leicht in sich hinein. Harry Potter verhielt sich genau so, wie er es vermutet hatte. Diese nette Fassade war wirklich ganz süß, aber auch ein potenzielles Problem. Kein Wunder, dass die meisten Professoren auf ihn abfuhren, mit seinem höflichen Verhalten und natürlich seiner unglaublichen Geschichte. Es war ein Wunder, dass Snape ihm nicht auch zu Füßen lag, sondern eine stille Abneigung gegen den Jungen hegte. Andererseits… Snape würde vermutlich niemanden außerhalb seines Hauses mögen.

„Schon in Ordnung," sagte Zacharias.

Potters Gesicht erhellte sich. „Dann geht's dir also gut?"

Zacharias rollte innerlich mit den Augen, bemühte sich aber, dies nicht nach außen zu tragen. Statt dessen streckte er seine Hand aus. „Zacharias Smith. Erstes Jahr, Hufflepuff."

Potter zögerte kurz und ergriff dann die Hand. "Harry Potter. Ähm… auch erstes Jahr, Gryffindor."

Interessant, dachte Zacharias. Jedem anderen würde Potter vermutlich erscheinen, als sei er mit diesem speziellen Brauch der Zauberwelt vertraut, aber Zacharias hatte einen Funken Unsicherheit in seinen Augen entdeckt. Wirklich unglaublich interessant. Zacharias hatte sich schon immer über Potters Herkunft gewundert, seit er scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und seinen Platz als der berühmte Junge der lebt eingenommen hatte.

Harry Potter war einfach unglaublich naiv und unbedarft. Jemand – wer auch immer – hatte sehr gut auf ihn aufgepasst und ihn von allem ferngehalten, was potenziell gefährlich hätte sein können. Zacharias wunderte sich, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war, diese Überfürsorge. Es hatte Potter zwar von den Medien ferngehalten, mit denen er vielleicht ein egoistischer, arroganter Idiot geworden wäre, aber es hatte ihn auch zu gutgläubig gemacht.

„Du weißt nicht viel über die Bräuche in der Zauberwelt, oder?" fragte Zacharias plötzlich und überraschte damit sich selbst, und Harry erst recht.

„Nicht wirklich," gab Harry kleinlaut zu.

"Na dann bist du ja an den richtigen geraten. Du wirst von den besten lernen!"

Zacharias prustete fast los, als er Potter verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, aber er riss sich zusammen. Es war nicht richtig zu lachen. Potter würde wahrscheinlich einen falschen Eindruck bekommen. Zacharias lachte nicht wirklich über ihn, sondern eher über die Idee, dass er tatsächlich jemandem half, ohne weitere Hintergedanken zu haben.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco war nicht gerade begeistert über seine Fortschritte, sich mit Potter anzufreunden. Bis jetzt waren sie sich nicht einmal außerhalb der Klassenzimmer begegnet. Aber es war ja auch erst der Anfang des Schuljahres und es war im Moment wichtiger, sich in Slytherin zu etablieren, bevor er sich mit Potter beschäftigen konnte. Aber er machte gute Fortschritte. Man konnte behaupten, dass er mittlerweile _der Slytherin _seines Jahrgangs war und.

Er hatte Potter einen Brief über einen eher beschränkt wirkenden Jungen aus Hufflepuff zukommen lassen, in dem er Harry einlud, ihn abends am Quidditchfeld zu treffen. Er hatte gehofft, dass Potter pünktlich erscheinen würde, aber es waren schon zehn Minuten vergangen, und Potter war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Es war ja wohl eine Selbstverständlichkeit, pünktlich zu sein, dachte Draco sich grimmig. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten sah er von weitem eine Gestalt, die auf ihn zukam. Mit einem Mal wuchs die Anspannung in ihm.

"Hi!" winkte Potter ihm auf den letzten Schritten zu. „Neville hat mir das hier gegeben und naja… hier bin ich."

Draco behielt sich vor, zu antworten, dass der Kommentar ja wohl offensichtlich war. „Ich wollte dir etwas von großer Wichtigkeit mitteilen."

Potter wirkte ein wenig unsicher und verwirrt, vielleicht auch mehr, aber Draco kannte ihn nun mal nicht genug, um seine Haltung und seinen Gesichtsausdruck genauer zu deuten. Aber das würde hoffentlich bald der Fall sein.

"Du," fing Draco in der vertrauenserweckenden Stimme an, die ihm sein Vater beigebracht hatte, "wirst mein bester Freund werden."

**TBC**

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: So, nach 6 (!) Jahren die Fortsetzung… ich versuche die restlichen 4 Kapitel auch noch zügig reinzustellen. Vielen Dank an die Reviewer, die mich nach der langen Zeit daran erinnert haben, dass da doch noch was war… :) _


	15. Motive

**A Rewritten Life**  
von Yih

**Kapitel 15**  
_Motive_

Harry war froh, dass der Tag fast vorüber war. Er konnte und wollte sich einfach nicht noch einmal in einer bizarren Situation vorfinden. Er seufzte tief, was dazu führte, dass Parvati von ihren Hausaufgaben aufblickte. Padma und Parvati waren wirklich nicht besonders verschieden, letztere war vielleicht nur ein etwas größerer Bücherwurm, als man von einem Gryffindor erwarten würde.

Aber da war ja noch Hermine-

„Was ist denn los?" unterbrach Parvati seine Gedanken.

"Nichts."

"Komm, ich merke doch, dass was los ist."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Naja, normalerweise sitzt du nicht da und starrst einfach nur so in die Luft. Du brütest etwas aus, das ist offensichtlich. Du hast du auch die letzte Zeit sehr angespannt gewirkt."

Harry lächelte. Parvati konnte ihn schon wirklich gut durchschauen, und das, obwohl sie sich noch nicht lange kannten. Er wägte lange ab, ob er ihr überhaupt etwas sagen sollte und wenn ja, wieviel.

„Ich denke nur über jemanden nach," sagte er schließlich.

„Über wen?" fragte Parvati, und ihre Neugierde war ihr anzusehen.

„Zacharias Smith," antwortete Harry. Er wusste nicht, warum er dessen Namen zuerst genannt hatte, er hätte genauso gut Draco nennen können. Oder beide.

"Hab noch nicht viel von ihm gehört. Auf mich wirkt er wie ein ganz normaler Hufflepuff."

Harry dachte einen Moment über diese Aussage nach. Nach allem, was er bisher über Hufflepuffs gelesen oder gehört hatte, passte Zacharias ganz und gar nicht in dieses Schema rein. Er wirkte irgendwie… Nun ja, zumindest wirkte er auf Harry, als würde er eher ein Slytherin in der Kleidung eines Hufflepuffs sein. Es war sonderbar.

„Was ist denn nun mit ihm?" hakte Parvati nach.

"Er will mir ein wenig Hilfe im Verstehen von Bräuchen in der Zauberwelt geben."

„Das könnte ich doch auch," bot Parvati an, bevor sie nachdenklicher wurde. „Meine Kenntnisse und Bräuche sind aber vielleicht nicht ganz so der Standard. Meine Familie hat schließlich einen anderen kulturellen Hintergrund. Vielleicht wäre er doch besser geeignet. Aber warum hat er dir das angeboten? Hast du irgendwas vermasselt?"

Harry errötete. "Ich glaube schon."

"Na, dann ist das doch ein nettes Angebot von ihm! Warum grübelst du so darüber? Du machst dir wirklich zu viele Gedanken," sagte sie und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar.

Und während sie sich wieder über ihre Hausaufgaben beugte fragte er sich, ob er es mit seiner Vorsicht wirklich übertrieben hatte. Ob er zuviel in Zacharias Smith und Draco Malfoy hinein interpretierte. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie wirklich einfach nur nett sein. Warum denn auch nicht? Harry schlug seufzend sein Buch über die Geschichte der Zauberei auf, um mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen. Es war wirklich nichts daran, sowohl Smith als auch Malfoy besser kennenzulernen. Einzig Ron würde dies vermutlich gar nicht gefallen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minerva machte sich immer noch Sorgen darüber, wie Harry sich an dieses Leben gewöhnen würde, das so anders war als er es gewöhnt war. Er hatte nun mit unglaublich vielen Leuten zu tun und sie hatte erwartet, dass dies ihn überfordern würde. Seufzend schenkte sie sich etwas mehr Tee ein.

Sie hatte mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen zu kämpfen, seit Albus ihr verboten hatte, sich um Harry zu kümmern. Er hatte betont, dass es Zeit für den Jungen war, sich in die reale Welt zu integrieren und sich von dem versteckten Leben in Hogwarts zu trennen. Minerva wusste, dass es zu seinem besten war, aber trotzdem vermisste sie die Zeit, als sie noch mit Harry gespielt hatte, vor allem in ihrer Animagus-Form.

Aber das lag nun mal in der Vergangenheit und sie musste nach vorne blicken, egal, wie schwer es ihr fiel, sich von Harry zu lösen. Albus hatte recht, es war wichtig, Harry für das zu wappnen, was in der Zukunft passieren würde. Es war klar, dass Voldemort immer noch Anhänger da draußen hatte, welche eine große Gefahr für die Magische Welt sowie für Harry insbesondere darstellten. Minerva selbst hatte sich in letzter Zeit wieder vermehrt mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beschäftigt und einiges an Lektüre gelesen.

Sie wusste, dass Remus sehr kompetent auf diesem Gebiet war. Trotzdem konnte es ja nie schaden, auf diesem Gebiet etwas bewanderter zu sein. Und man wusste ja nie, wann man es anwenden musste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen," sagte Ron, als er mit Harry zusammen am Rande des Quidditchfeldes saß. Beide hatten geübt, den Schnatz zu fangen, und Harry hatte Ron bei weitem übertroffen, was nicht zuletzt an seiner ausgeprägten Flinkheit und an seinen Reflexen lag. „Ich mag Schule überhaupt nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum es dir so gefällt."

"Naja, wir lernen Magie," erwiderte Harry. „Wolltest du das nicht auch schon immer?"

"Wir lernen nur die Theorie," murmelte Ron. „Das mag ich überhaupt nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir dieses ganze Hintergrundwissen brauchen. Ich will einfach nur den blöden Zauberspruch können!"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, wohl wissend, dass Ron jetzt keine Lektion gebrauchen konnte. Es war besser, den Mund zu halten, und Ron jammern zu lassen.

"Es wird die ganze Zeit nur geredet! Theorie hier, Theorie dort, und die einzige Klasse, in der wir etwas machen könne, ist Zaubertränke, und ich hasse den Unterricht dort einfach! Dieser Schleimbeutel kann mich einfach nicht leiden. Als ob die die Fehler absichtlich machen würde. Das sind alles Unfälle, die da passieren. Warum kapiert er das nicht?"

Harry klopfe Ron leicht auf die Schulter. „Snape ist zu niemandem fair. Aber wenn du willst kann ich dir Nachhilfe geben. Am Samstag habe ich zum Beispiel den ganzen Tag frei. Mir macht das wirklich nichts aus."

Ron schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich schaffe das einfach nicht, am Samstag auch noch Schularbeiten zu machen. Ich bin einfach unfähig, was Zaubertränke angeht, und das weißt du auch. Und Snape wird auch nicht damit aufhören, auf mir rumzuhacken und mich die schwersten Sachen zu fragen! Das ist einfach nicht fair."

„Ich weiß."

Harry nickte bedächtig und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum Ron alles so schwer fiel. Es war nicht leicht für Harry zu verstehen, warum das Leben aufeinmal so kompliziert geworden war. Er selbst lernte sehr gerne. Nur die ganzen zwischenmenschlichen Dramen, auf die konnte er getrost verzichten. Und so war er ganz froh, dass das Thema beendet war und sie weiter über Quidditch reden konnten.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Blaise mochte Weasley nicht wirklich, aber er war nützlich. Mit Crabbe und Goyle auf Malfoys Seite brauchte Blaise Weasley unbedingt – wenn schon nicht auf seiner Seite, dann wenigstens nicht gegen ihn. Blaise wirkte nach außen hin unauffällig, aber in seinem Kopf schwirrten viele Gedanken und Taktiken, wie er am geschicktesten vorzugehen hatte.

Als er in Slytherin angekommen war, hatte er angenommen, aufgrund des Rufes seiner Familie und deren Wohlstand sofort zum unangefochtenen Anführer im Hause zu werden. Was er nicht einkalkuliert hatte war Malfoy. Er hatte ihn wirklich komplett unterschätzt. Und jetzt hatte dieser blonde Schleimbeutel das Sagen in Slytherin und alle Jüngeren tanzten nach seiner Pfeife.

Nun, da sich die Verhaltensmuster und Rangordnungen eingebürgert hatten, zog Blaise es vor, im Hintergrund zu agieren. Er konnte alle Beteiligten ungestört beobachten und still Verbindungen knüpfen. Und wenn es hart auf hart kam, würde er sich sauber aus allem raushalten. Er hatte somit wirklich einen großen Vorteil gegenüber Malfoy.

Zusätzlich schadete es nicht, dass Snape die Slytherins fairer behandelte, als man allgemein hörte. Natürlich drückte er für die Leute aus seinem Haus eher ein Auge zu, das war allen klar, aber innerhalb dessen war sein Verhalten wirklich in Ordnung. Er richtete sein Wohlwollen nicht nach der Abstammung, dem Namen oder nach dem Einfluss einer Familie. Womit man schon eher seine Gunst auf sich ziehen konnte war, wenn man gut in Zaubertränke war. Glücklicherweise stellte Blaise sich ganz gut an. Zwar war er kein Überflieger, aber er konnte sich sehen lassen. Mehr als zum Beispiel Weasley.

Es war allen unverständlich, wie Weasley in Slytherin landen konnte, wo doch seine gesamt Familie (und er hatte ja nun wirklich genug Geschwister) in Gryffindor war. Das einzige, was man ihm zugute halten konnte war seine Abstammung… aber mehr auch nicht.

Aber Blaise wusste auch, wie man Weasley relativ einfach manövrieren konnte… Solange man nicht die für ihn sensiblen Themen ansprach, welche wären: (1) Der Potter Junge, (2) seine Familie und (3) die Tatsache, dass er arm war. Wenn man diese drei Sachen nicht erwähnte, würde man leicht an ihn heran kommen und Blaise könnte sich da zunutze machen. Weasley hatte ja wohl auch kaum eine andere Wahl. Blaise kam sich ein wenig schäbig dabei vor, Weasley zu erpressen, aber es musste sein. Weasley wollte ja bestimmt nicht, dass Snape erfuhr, dass er sich nachts regelmäßig rausschlich…

Blaise wartete, bis der Rest der Jungs im Zimmer sich schlafen gelegt hatte. Dann legte er einen Schweigezauber über Rons Bett und weckte ihn schließlich auf. „Shh… Sie leise, sonst wachen die anderen auf."

„Was—" murmelte Weasley, aber Blaise hielt ihm sofort die Hand über den Mund.

"Hör mir mal zu. Ich weiß, dass du Slytherins nicht magst, aber du musst nunmal damit klar kommen, dass du einer bist und die nächsten sieben Jahre bleiben wirst. Wir sind nicht alle böse, glaub mir." Ron nickte ängstlich, und Blaise war froh, dass Weasley sich nicht dumm anstellte. Natürlich hatte er kein Interesse daran, Weasley vom liebenswerten Charakter seiner Hausgenossen zu überzeugen. Im Grunde war es ihm ziemlich egal, was er über sie dachte.

„Bulstrode ist in Ordnung, dafür nur nicht so schön anzusehen," fuhr er fort. „Und dann gibt's ja noch dich. „Du wärst fast nach Gryffindor gekommen und ich fast nach Ravenclaw," log er. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit Slytherins befreundet sein möchtest, aber es tut ja wohl keinem weh, wenn wir trotzdem gut miteinander auskommen, oder?"

"Ich denke nicht," antwortete Weasley und Blaise senkte seine Hand.

"Ich behalte es für mich, dass du rausschleichst, um Potter zu treffen. Ich kann ein Verbündeter für dich sein, wenn du schon nicht befreundet sein willst… Aber wenn ich dir helfe, erwarte ich das auch von dir."

„Ja," nickte Ron schwach. „Das ist sinnvoll. Fair ist fair."

Blaise grinste erfreut. Er hatte Weasley genau dort, wo er ihn haben wollte. Nun hoffte er nur noch, dass Weasleys Sinn für faire Verhaltensregeln, die er wohl von seinen ganzen Gryffindor-Bekanntschaften erlangt hatte, von seinen Slytherin-Eigenschaften übertroffen würde. Umsonst war er ja wohl nicht dort gelandet.

„Das nenne ich einen Bund."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus öffnete seine Tür spät abends und fand Harry vor sich stehend. Er öffnete die Arme instinktiv und Harry umarmte ihn stürmisch. Beide blieben länger so stehen, bevor Harry das Wort ergriff. Remus war von seinen Worten zwar nicht wirklich überrascht, aber gleichzeitig schockierten sie ihn doch ein wenig.

"Ich verstehe das einfach nicht," sagte Harry. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum alles so kompliziert sein muss. Warum kann Ron die Schule nicht leiden? Warum wollen alle mit mir befreundet sein? Ich will doch einfach nur meine Ruhe haben!"

"Ist schon in Ordnung," murmelte Remus und wuschelte Harry durch Haar. Es erinnerte ihn so sehr an dessen Vater, die Augen des Jungen hingegen glichen denen seiner Mutter. „Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht einfach ist, aber du musst lernen, damit klar zu kommen, und deine Erfahrungen sammeln. Und darf ich dir einen kleinen Ratschlag geben?"

Harry nickte.

"Such dir deine Freunde vorsichtig aus, Harry. Deine-" Remus stockte kurz, um die richtigen Worte zu finden und räusperte sich dann. „Deine Vergangenheit wird viele Leute dazu bewegen, sich aus den falschen Gründen mit dir anzufreunden. Hinterfrage ihre Motive, und ob sie deinetwegen mit dir befreundet sein möchten oder ob sie andere Ziele verfolgen."

"Um mich zu benutzen, oder?"

Remus nickte traurig. "Möglicherweise."

"Ich will aber nicht benutzt werden."

Remus umarmte Harry nochmal. Niemand wollte benutzt werden, aber Remus hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass es schon einige Leute auf ihn abgesehen hatten und es in der Zukunft noch schlimmer werden würde. Remus fürchtete die Dinge, die noch kommen würden.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ü/N:** Ich würde mich wirklich riesig über Reviews freuen! Und ihr könnt ja auch mal in meine andere Übersetzung reinschauen („Nur ein gewöhnlicher Dienstag"), die ganz anders als diese hier ist, aber definitiv lesenswert!


End file.
